Escaping The Goblin's Shadow
by RubinaLadybug
Summary: Doc Ock seeks revenge against the Osborns. Now Spider-man must save his best friend. But the return of a goblin monster isn't going to make that easy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** I can't believe I'm writing this. I never, ever thought I'd be writing something for this. Looks like I'm giving a shot at writing my hero.

My first leap into the Spidey universe was _Spider-man: The Animated Series_ (1994-1998) and the Raimi _Spider-man_ trilogy (2002, 2004, 2007). My typical memory for anything is in pieces, but I know I enjoyed the cartoon and anxiously awaited to see the films. I watched my brothers play one or two of Spidey's game for the Sega Genesis. While I have yet to catch up on the many animated versions of this quip throwing hero, I was always happy seeing him throughout the years. And then I came across _Ultimate Spider-man_ (2012-2017), which I played in the background while I did homework.

I wasn't as shocked as some Spider-man fans in how these characters, particularly Spider-man, were portrayed for this incarnation. I was actually OK with Spider-man talking to the audience and him having the angel and devil visual metaphor. I was not OK with all the unnecessary cutaway gags; this isn't _Family Guy_! Some image spots were funny. I did loath the chibi forms; the only one who could pull off that style is the titular web head because of his round shape. Considering _The Spectacular Spider-man_ (2008-2009) was the previous incarnation, it's not surprising that this version was zanier and more comical. This show was obviously aimed at younger viewers, meaning only so much violence and dark storylines could be used, which forced the older audience to place the backstory together on their own. And since Peter was not a newspaper photographer or an adult in this cartoon, many of his necessary supporting characters were absent. I can understand that.

All and all, I enjoyed _Ultimate Spider-man_ ; it was a good way to see different Marvel and S.H.I.E.L.D. characters compared to the predecessors. _Spider-man: The Animated Series_ will always be my Spidey, but _Ultimate Spider-man_ had a good run. IMO, the show had terrific voice actors who fit and played the characters well. I also loved the showdowns between the heroes and villains. So, because I'm writing a fanfic for this universe, and though I found some quirks annoying, I'm gonna try and follow their formula to make this fanfic seem more like it's part of its intended universe. Thanks for hanging on to this lengthy introduction. Reviews are definitely appreciated.

 **Summary: Doc Ock seeks revenge against the Osborns. Now Spider-man must save his best friend. But the return of a goblin monster isn't going to make that easy.**

 **Disclaimer: RubinaLadybug does not own** _ **Ultimate Spider-man**_ **or any of its characters.** _ **Ultimate Spider-man**_ **characters and plot belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Marvel, and Disney.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 _Spider-man: "That's a good thing. Since just knowing me is a liability."_

 _Patrioteer: "You've got it wrong, Spidey. Knowing you, that's the part of what makes us heroes."_

A soft rain drizzled the eminent city. Ash grey clouds covered the vast sky. A placid thunder boomed across the suburban. The easy-going weather didn't stop the citizens from retaining their busy schedules. The gentle shower also graced its presents in the neighborhoods and gardens as one teen tried to dress himself.

((Hey, there, fellow Spider-man fans! You're here with Peter Parker in his scenic bedroom. I'm getting ready for something big today. This rain won't stop me from enjoying a day off. Now where's my jacket?))

Peter struggled once more to place his pants over his costume. Though he wasn't underneath an official duty for S.H.I.E.L.D., he was prepared. He tried buttoning a pair of stiff jeans while searching for his light blue jacket.

"OK, note to self, lay off the starch for laundry when Aunt May is outta town."

He then heard a familiar vibrating noise. He stopped moving and looked all around his cluttered room. Textbook and worksheets piled over his desk. Worn out clothing covered his bedsheets. Crushed soda cans and candy wrappers littered his floor.

"Oh, shoot. Where's my phone?"

He jumped towards his mattress and snatched his backpack. He dumped all its content out, and his phone landed on top of an old paper bag used for lunch.

"Yuck," Peter groaned as he shook his phone free of a sordid piece of lettuce. He looked at the screen and saw who was calling him. "Hey, Harry!"

"Record time in finding your phone, Spider-man," the other line teased.

"Good to hear from someone who _finally_ finished his S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork now that he's eighteen."

"I'm heading in the limo to your place. You ready?"

"Not including a minor wardrobe malfunction, just about."

"The concert will start with or without you."

"Hey, this is no problem. It's the rain that might slow everything down."

"It's an indoor stadium, Pete."

"Right, I knew that. I'll be ready even before you get here."

The brunet teen hung up his line.

((It's my best friend's birthday. Harry's eighteen and legally an adult. When I'm off as Spider-man fighting bad guys in the city, he's been busy refilling out legal documents for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a new trainee. Now he's done, and it's time to celebrate his ultimate freedom. We're gonna head over to a concert and then have dinner with his dad at a crazy expensive restaurant. I now only need my jacket.))

Peter gazed around his messy room.

"As soon as I can find it."

* * *

"This is going to be great!" Peter exclaimed as he and Harry walked through the main entrance into the concert hall.

The two not only had tickets with terrific seating they also had backstage passes. The building was another one owned by Oscorp. While they made their way down the aisle towards the front, cries of joy and excitement from the crowds echoed. The huge stage up front was magnificent. The very back held a large banner of the group's logo. Lights flickered and shined against the reflective floor. Stagehands were placing together the band's equipment—microphones, guitar amps, and drum sets. The word "test" bounced around, pumping up the audience even more.

The duo scooched their way past the dedicated fans wearing band T-shirts up in front. Their eyes were blinded for a second as flashes from smart phones sparked. People yelled while flinging their glow sticks. As they found their seats, Peter continued to wear his smile. It had been some time since his last concert.

When the lights dimmed, conversations reduced. An industrial-sized fog machined poured out its haze. A booming voice welcomed the audience. The two boys' eyes met with excitement. Adrenaline pumped. Hearts raced. With instruments in hand, the members came out. They greeted their adoring fans. A struck on the guitar caused the crowd to scream. An excited voice sang the lyrics. The fast-paced music boomed against the acoustic-built walls. The fans enjoyed themselves. They sang. They danced. They jumped around.

Peter and Harry cheered. But Peter stopped focusing on the music when his Spider-sense went off.

"Get down!" He pressed one arm around Harry's shoulder and forced them both to drop to their knees for safety. Something powerful broke through the ceiling. Shrieks of terror replaced the headbanging music. When the rumbling settled, Peter looked up and saw familiar faces. Four familiar faces.

"The Frightful Four?!" he gasped.

The immoral quartette frightened away the rock stars as they took center stage.

((Wizard, Thundra, Klaw, and Trapster. Ugh, these guys again. When are they gonna stop begging for a butt-kicking? Time to be a hero once more.))

Peter jumped to his feet and took off. He watched out for the confused crowd and hid behind a large pillar. He skillfully climbed up and dived to a closed off seating section on the second story. Once he was set, he quickly removed his outerwear. He hurriedly folded his jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes, and wrapped them in one of his webbings. He stuck it to the large column for safe keeping.

Now wearing his mask, Spider-man peered down on the stage. He scrutinized the situation.

"So what's the plan?" a voice asked.

Surprised that his Spider-sense stayed dormant, Spider-man looked behind him and saw Patrioteer. "Harry?! What are you still doing here?!"

The young adult in the suit chuckled, "What? You think you get to see all the action today?"

((I'm not surprised to see Patrioteer. But how did Harry change so fast? It took me awhile before I mastered the art of altering outerwear. I'll have to ask him how he did. And finding a way to conceal that huge suit of armor.))

Spider-man turned to his teammate. "We have to get the people to safety. Use your repulsor blasts to create more exits. Stop any debris from crushing anyone."

"On it."

The duo set off across the arena. Spider-man web-swung his way through the hall, coming closer to the stage where the villains tossed aside the band's equipment. He shot his webs towards the ceiling to keep it from shattering as the people below him scattered in panics. Patrioteer arrived at the walls and held his hands at arm's length. He shot through the walls to fashion more exits for the attendants. The amassed floods of people escaping soon trickled.

The Wizard, the leader of the group, pressed his teammates, "See any of those troublesome heroes yet?"

"Talking about me, Wizard?" Spider-man remarked as he flew.

"There's one!" Thundra yelled. "And it's Spider-man!"

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing. I'm everyone's favorite web-slinging hero!"

Trapster set up his guns as he bitterly answered, "You're just a bug stuck on a car's windshield!"

He shot a blast of his trademark sticky substance.

"We've been through this before!" Spider-man angrily yelled, dodging the attacks. "Spiders are arachnids! They have eight legs while insects only have six!"

Landing on stage, he kicked one paste gun out of Trapster's hand. The bald man grunted. He then pulled out one of his paste bombs.

"It's all the same!" he asserted as he threw his weapon. "They're pests that deserve to be squashed!"

Spider-man evaded the exploding adhesive. He shot a web at a microphone stand and brought it close to him. He twirled it around like a warrior in a movie. His foe seemed unimpressed, for he threw more paste bombs. The hero easily swung the stand like a baseball bat, sending the projectiles back to the opponent. As Trapster avoided his own attack, the masked ruffian's Spider-sense sounded off.

"Spider-sense! Danger!"

He heard the rattling chain swung by the muscle of the group. He placed the stand in front of him. His quick movement allowed the chain to wrap itself around the band equipment. He then yanked the accessory, pulling the chain out of the malicious warrior's grip.

"I didn't realize the Frightful Four were such fans of rock music!" He vaulted across the stage and launched a powerful punch. "But if you don't have a backstage pass, then it's back to the sitting area for you!"

Thundra wailed as she crashed among the chairs.

Spider-man turned and focused on The Wizard.

The man in the purple armor scorned, "Don't think you can take us down so easily, Spider-man."

"I was planning on spending this afternoon listening to the band," Spider-man replied. "But since you scared 'em off, I guess I can spend it chasing after you."

Another member of the team jumped onstage. Klaw rose one hand and unleashed a powerful soundwave.

Spider-man jumped aside from the blast. He encircled the entire stage. He failed to notice one of the paste piles left from the previous mess. His foot was caught. He tried to free it when he was blasted with sound. He covered his ears. "Hey! I'm not looking to lose my hearing just yet!"

On the other end, Patrioteer scanned the area once more and noted that all patrons had made their escape. He looked behind him and saw Spider-man taking on the pernicious team. However, his ally was trapped. He set his repulsor boots and flew his way closer to the stage.

"What's wrong, Spider-man?" The Wizard smirked. "Isn't this the type of sound your generation adores?"

The teen in the web-themed suit dropped to one knee. He looked through his scrunched eyelids for an escape route. He barely spotted his partner coming from behind.

Patrioteer understood that his friend was in trouble. He set his sights on Klaw. The villain who manipulated sound was the one who sent him to the hospital all while the Frightful Four was searching for Spider-man. He vaulted himself closer to the adversary in the red suit. He delivered a powerful punch to the jaw. He then gave a strong blow to the gut.

Spider-man was grateful that the deafening sound stop. "Music or not, my ears are gonna be ringing for the next week."

He cleared his head. He was pleased to have someone for a team of tag. He watched as Patrioteer relentlessly pound Klaw. The young Osborn slammed another shot, sending the criminal across the stage. Patrioteer activated his boosters in preparation to hunt down Klaw. Spider-man couldn't allow the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee to cruelly harm the villain. He at once pulled his foot from the viscid trap. He bounced himself towards Patrioteer. He placed one hand over his teammate's to cease his assault.

"Woah! Easy there, Patrioteer," he gently commanded. "There's no need for this level of violence. Remember, we're heroes!"

The young adult in the suit realized his mistake. During his time learning new strategies, he understood the slippery slope heroes face when fighting against criminals. Looking at his hands now covered in armor, he regained his purpose. "Right, heroes."

"Let's get back to…" Spider-man trailed off as the stage soon became engulfed with the band's amps, speakers, and drum kit floating around them. His eyes landed on The Wizard.

The man with the mustache smirked. He had placed his anti-gravity devices on all the equipment. "How about a little band practice?"

"Don't forget about us!" Trapster shouted as he and Thundra re-entered the scene.

Spider-man and Patrioteer stood by each other.

"Any ideas?" Patrioteer asked, looking for guidance.

"Yeah!" the leader nodded. "Watch each other's back while we take these guys down!"

The chaos on the stage was tough to handle. The pair had to dodge the sticky snares of Trapster, the powerful strength of Thundra, and all the flying band gear. Spider-man yelped anytime a microphone or a drum stick knocked the side of his head. Patrioteer, meanwhile, tried his best to keep up with Thundra's stamina. Now he was on the receiving end of the tussle. The bad guys grinned as they believed they had the upper hand.

"We need something to give us the advantage!" Spider-man called to his teammate. He looked up. Past all the flying supplies was the stage lights. "That'll do!"

He shot a web towards the ceiling with The Wizard following him.

Patrioteer caught what his partner was up to. Taking the hint, he used his boosters to launch himself away from Thundra and Trapster. He landed by the industrial-sized fog machine. He flipped a switch, activating the device. Smoke began to pour out from the hole. He turned the knob to its maximum capacity. The whole stage and the first few rows of the arena were covered.

"Can't see!" the villains griped.

Because of their lack of sight, they didn't notice the hero in the suit sneaking behind them. Patrioteer belted the foes, knocking them out. Once they were out of the way, the young Osborn used his repulsor jets and caught as much as the band equipment he could. He pulled off the anti-gravity device and gently placed down the amps and speakers onto the stage.

As his teammate controlled the music supplies, Spider-man clung to the stage lights above. He turned one of the lights and shined it directly on his enemy. The immense light blinded The Wizard.

"Can't see!" he protested.

"Not to worry, Wizard!" Spider-man yelled. "Soon you'll be seeing stars!"

He released his hold on the stage lights. He made a fist and landed it onto his enemy's face. The Wizard dropped and landed near his teammates. Spider-man safely came to his feet. He studied the wreckage. "I'm sure the concert hall was looking to repaint the scene anyway."

He then spotted another member. Klaw appeared like he was making a run. Spider-man sprang across the stage and came in front of the villain.

"Leaving so soon?" Spider-man asked. "You should stay for the encore!"

Patrioteer flew by his partner and delivered the final blow.

Sirens sounded off in the distance. The duo left the nefarious squad tied up on stage. A note was left on the villains with an image of a chibi Spider-man and a chibi Patrioteer.

* * *

"Sorry about today," Spider-man said remorsefully to his teammate. "I bet you weren't expecting to celebrate your birthday fighting evil."

The pair stood on top of a building away from the battle scene so the local law enforcements could do their job. They also used the secluded area to talk in peace. The weather temporarily cleared up as one pack of clouds made way for another oncoming set. Meanwhile, the two watched a gorgeous sunset across the city they had protected once more.

Patrioteer removed his visor and grinned, "Are you kidding? Today was awesome!"

Spider-man blinked confused. "Seriously? Even with the interrupted show?"

"All I wanted to do was spend the day with my best friend and have dinner with my dad."

Spider-man lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "Really?"

"OK, after all us S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees went to the waterpark for some fun last weekend."

Assured by his friend, Spider-man smiled under his mask.

((Harry's birthday has always been tough for him. His mom, Emily Osborn, passed away some time after Harry was born. The grief of losing his wife sent Norman into a workaholic state, leaving Harry to spend his special day alone. I may not have always gotten the gifts I wanted, but at least I had my aunt May and friends around. And now that Harry knows I'm Spider-man, I don't have to leave him hanging anymore.))

The two heard a familiar, booming voice encase the city. They turned their attention to the giant screen belonging to The Daily Bugle Communications.

"Spider-man, the web-slinging menace, is at it again!" Jameson screeched. "We have exclusive footage of him disrupting a concert! And he had the nerve to bring an accomplice with him!"

An image of Patrioteer fighting alongside the web-head came on screen.

"This new guy is clearly under Spider-man's wicked methods!" Jameson berated. "He better abscond his ties with Spider-man before it's too late!"

"Wow, harsh," Patrioteer responded flatly.

"Welcome to the club," Spider-man replied.

"And you had to deal with that all the time?"

"Pretty much. But this is Jameson on a good day."

"I bet Oscorp can find a better news anchor. This city could use a fresh face on that screen."

"Hmm…" Spider-man pondered the delight in someone praising him for once. His imaginary head enlarged and then exploded from an overblown self-image. "Nah, we got other things to worry about. We need to figure out why the Frightful Four attacked the concert."

"Think they wanted to cause a riot?"

"Maybe. But in the past they've been working under someone else."

"If we're gonna head over to the Triskelion before we go back to your place, we should get going. Dad plans to pick us up there."

"We'll also need time to change. I don't need any more stains on this. It's gotta last me the week."

"Definitely." Harry then smirked, "And, no offense, Pete, but I don't want my dad thinking the worst if he sees you in costume when it's not Halloween."

"Or when there isn't a comic book convention in town…" Spider-man then realized something important. "Wait, you mean you haven't told Norman about me? The me who's under the mask?"

Harry dropped his lively expression and stared at his friend. "I don't think that's my decision to make."

The pair fell into an uneasy silence.

((It's good that Harry knows I'm Spider-man. Things have never been better between us. It's just not always easy letting those close to you know about your powers and responsibilities when they could put everyone in harm's way. I'm glad that Harry respects my privacy. I just hope that when I do tell Norman about this, he won't go stormin'. I'd hate to lose my friendship with Harry after everything we've been through.))

"Let's refocus on finding more about the Frightful Four!" Spider-man chirped. "Off to the Triskelion we go!"

He flicked a web and began his way.

Harry's smile faded as he briefly watched the costumed ruffian get a head start. A tiny pit grew in his stomach. He placed his visor back on and followed his web-slinging friend.

Unknowingly, the two were being watched by a machine.

* * *

"Interesting," a low voice remarked. A screen played and replayed two heroes taking down the Frightful Four. "The young Osborn has improved controlling that armor suit since the last time we met. And he's been teaming up with Spider-man. Working together to bring down the Frightful Four. Playing hero. How pathetic."

A second screen showed the heroes leaving the skyscraper where they had stood on. And another camera panned over to the malicious quartette as they were brought in once more.

"It'll only make my revenge that more satisfying."

* * *

An elegant, black limo drove down the crowded streets. The headlights and many streetlights reflected brightly against the drizzle that overcame the city once more. Though web-slinging provided a fun method of transportation, sharing a vehicle with friends was always a better option. It was less compact compared to the buses and subways. There was room to breathe. And a heater to enjoy from the cold.

"How was the concert?" Norman asked. "Was it entertaining before those criminals came by?"

"Of course," Harry insisted. "We had a great time."

The head of Oscorp sat opposite of his son and Peter.

((We looked into the Frightful Four over at the Triskelion and found zilch. We'll have to wait and see if they break outta prison and have any further plans to disrupt the city. But for now, time to enjoy just being Peter Parker hanging out with his best bud and his no longer crazy dad.))

Norman turned to his guest. "And you, Peter? Did you manage to make it to safety while my son and Spider-man fought off those crooks?"

"Oh, yes," Peter politely nodded. "Harry did a great job teaming up with Spider-man."

"My son telling you he was Patrioteer didn't alarm you?"

"It was a little shocking to find out. But he handled everything well." Peter's smile widened. "And he gets to team up with Spider-man. That's cool."

Norman raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You really look up to Spider-man, don't you, Peter?"

"Well, he's a guy who stands up for justice even when times are tough. He's also very intelligent and an excellent strategist. I bet there's a handsome face underneath the mask that attracts all the girls—"

"Let's not get out of hand," Harry interrupted, elbowing his friend. "We don't need to give Spider-man a bigger ego than one he already has."

Peter grinned, "Just trying to give credit where credit is earned."

The limo drove on in the rain to one of the best restaurants New York City had to offer. Those riding in the luxurious vehicle held no clue as to what true terror would soon unfold. A certain monster was set to rise again. The heroes fighting against it would need to enact a smart plan to finally escape it, lest it brings about the end for one of them.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I know I definitely want to place this sometime after "The Symbiote Saga" but before "Graduation".

So why did I begin this story with Harry turning eighteen? I doubt Peter and everyone remained their same age as the series progressed over a course of four seasons. As we see towards the end of the show, Spider-man graduates from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I'm not saying everyone turned out as full-grown adults, but it wouldn't be a stretch to say that two years or so have passed since the cartoon first started.

And, as pitiful as this sounds, I started writing this story prior to "Graduation" airing on TV. I know; I'm a slow writer.

 **Chapter 2.**

" _Ugh, great," Peter moaned. He stood in front of a sink within the boy's bathroom. He wet several crunched napkins and dabbed them against his once clean shirt. "Of course Flash would pick picture day to shove my meatloaf on me. Why's he gotta be such a jerk?"_

 _The huge brown spot mixed with red streams blemished the white cotton. Even if the repulsive cafeteria food was wiped away, a large stain was inevitable. Hiding his shirt with his light blue jacket was impractical; green tinges from tree leaves and twigs had poked holes through it. Having been unprepared, his street clothes were damaged when he tried to change out of costume. Peter hung his head in defeat. His mopey views diminished when he heard the boy's door open._

 _Harry stood by a sink next to Peter. One of the most popular student at Midtown High combed his auburn hair. When he noticed his classmate, he first spotted the large smear of brown meat and red sauce on the white shirt. He easily put two and two together. "Run in with the star of the football team again?"_

" _More like a crash landing."_

" _Flash is always giving you a hard time. Aren't you tired of being his punching bag? Why do you put up with that?"_

 _Peter casually grinned, "It's not like someone with my build could take Flash head on."_

 _Harry tried to cover his chuckling. The idea of the school nerd winning a physical confrontation against a star athlete only happened in movies. He was about to dismiss the conversation when he spotted something concerning the typically upbeat brunet. "I take it there's more to your frown than the chucked lunch that's got you upset?"_

" _I'm almost up for picture time. I was hoping to give my aunt May a nice school picture for once. All my past ones haven't been so great."_

 _Peter's mind reviewed several terrible incidents—one where he had too much glare on his glasses, one where a large piece of snot hung from his nose, and one where he wore a look of shock after accidentally knocking down the background drop._

 _He looked up and saw Harry offering a pristine jacket._

" _Wear this over your stained shirt," Harry insisted._

" _I can't take this," Peter asserted. "It's too nice. My lunch will get it dirty."_

" _Take it. I got a closet full of them."_

" _But what about your own picture? Won't your parents care about how you look for your photo?"_

 _Harry's eyes narrowed. "If my dad cared at all."_

 _Peter found himself flabbergasted after sensing the hostility in his classmate._

 _Realizing his upsurge, Harry recomposed himself. He set up an arrogant smile. "I don't need a jacket to look good in pictures. I'm Harry Osborn!"_

 _He fixed the smooth jacket over the sink. Placing his hands into his pocket, he walked away. "Like I said, I got a closet full of them."_

 _Peter decided to follow the persistence anyways. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. The two boys may have started a friendship, but many mysteries lurked between them. And these secrets were due to rise._

* * *

Spider-man gracefully swung in between the countless buildings in a busy city. He dodged the flocks of pigeons flying by. The roads below were eventful as usual. As an inborn New Yorker, he had grown accustomed to the noisy traffic, the deafening construction tools, and the regular shouts from the restless people. The day was bright without a single cloud in the sky. The sun's gold rays divided in between the skyscrapers and billboards, casting long shadows beneath.

"What trouble will today bring?" the hero chirped to himself. "Bank robbers with laser guns? Bartroc stealing paintings? Mesmero controlling people to collect daisies? The fun never ends!"

He crouched on a skyscraper and looked for any signs of trouble. All seemed peaceful.

"So happy that nothing happened last night. It's been awhile since I was able to eat dinner with my best bud without having to place on the costume." His phone rang, and he saw who was calling. "What's up, Harry? Anything interesting happened after I left the party?"

"Not really. Just got a lecture from Dad." The other line sounded annoyed.

Spider-man grew surprised. "Huh? Why?"

"When we got back to the penthouse, he was pressing for details about Patrioteer and Spider-man fighting the Frightful Four at the concert. I told him how we handled it. But he… I dunno…" Harry bitterly exhaled, "He just seemed unhappy with it all. He went on and on how Iron Patriot took them down no problem."

"Yeah, if you don't mind being bait… Don't feel left out. I get the same speeches all the time. From teammates and certain directors of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"OK, sure, but that's everyone looking to better us. Dad was full on criticizing me."

"He's probably worried about your safety." Spider-man then added somberly, "You know what happened last time you went on a mission with me."

"That was one mission! I was a total novice!"

Spider-man turned quiet.

The other line collected himself. "I know I was reckless. That was my mistake. But I've gotten a lot better thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training and your guidance. I just want him to trust me. How can I do that when he nitpicks everything I do?"

((Woah, heavy dilemma. Harry must still be looking for his dad's approval. Even though things have gotten better for them, a strained relationship between this father and son can't be rebuilt overnight. Honestly, I'm surprised Stormin' Norman allowed Harry to rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. He seemed cool with how Harry handled that Patrioteer suit when he was battling alongside Spider-man and Agent Venom after his recovery from Anti-Venom. But Norman can be unpredictable and hard to please.))

Peter Parker didn't always have the answer. Yet holding no solutions never deterred him from consoling his friend. "Look, Harry…"

The call was interrupted when a scream erupted. A single shriek alarms people nearby. In a city where monsters rampaged and people armed deadly weaponries, it was best to flee the scene before any serious injuries could occur. No one needed to play hero when those in masks came along.

"Uh oh!" Spider-man yelped. "Something's up in the city! Gotta call you back!"

The web-head placed away his phone and jumped. He swung himself closer to where the most amount of people ran. He landed on the roof of a nearby building and scrutinized the situation. He spotted familiar oval shaped robots designed with four tentacle-like arms.

"Octobots?! This could only mean one villain—our old pal Doctor Octopus."

He noticed the sheer number of machines flying around. They circled one particular building. "He had time to multiply them. What does he want with an old, boring office place anyway?"

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Spider-man turned and saw Patrioteer.

((I was just on the phone with Harry. Now Patrioteer is here? Seriously, how does he do it?))

Keeping his visor on the enemies, Patrioteer reported, "They're attaching something to the building."

Spider-man looked as well. The Octobots flew around the tall dwelling where people in workplace attires raced out. The robots showed no interest in harming anyone bolting. Instead, they were placing on other oval shaped machines that glowed with an eerie green light.

Figuring out what the machines were, Spider-man gasped, "Bombs?! Is Ock planning to blow this agency sky high?!"

"What should we take care of first?" Patrioteer asked, facing the more experienced hero.

"They're not after the people. Everyone's getting to safety on their own. Let's take care of the bombs!"

"OK!"

The duo fearlessly leapt from the rooftop. They cautiously approached the office building. Octobots swarm the place like bees in a hive. They worked like an assembly line in placing the bombs in different parts of the structure. Following their singular order, they failed to stop the pair of heroes unexpectedly kicking them to the ground. Fortunately, the sidewalk was cleared. The machines shattered the cement and remained immobile.

"Make sure they don't hit the bombs or anybody!" Spider-man directed to his partner. "We don't need to set those bombs off!"

Patrioteer nodded. "Got it!"

Spider-man raced towards the top, and his partner flew towards the bottom. They carefully removed the deadly weapons from the structure. Luckily, they came off easily. Gathering the bombs soon proved difficult. Some of the robots ceased their work and began to pursue the team.

"I think the Octobots are looking for a little toe tappin' action!" Spider-man remarked. He carried an armload of bombs and tried to swing around the building, away from the oncoming machines. He balanced himself on a suspended platform that still had buckets of water, dirty rags, squeegees, and other window cleaning supplies. He shot one web on the camera of am Octobot. When the robot lost its sight, it crashed into another looming robot.

"Only a dozen more to go!" he chirped. He dove towards the other side of the suspended platform and picked up the large bucket. He dumped it over the railing on top of a third Octobot, causing it to sizzle. Cleared of attacks, he checked in on his partner.

Patrioteer flew around the building while carrying his own set of bombs. He flawlessly continued picking off the weapons while the Octobots pursued him. He turned around and shot three robots in a row. The dwelling was now cleared off.

"Alright Patrioteer!" Spider-man then looked closer at the bombs. The green lights began to pulse at a faster rate. The web hero knew the timer for igniting was drawing closer.

"Patrioteer!" Spider-man called. "The bombs are about to go off! Throw your share up and hit them with your blaster!"

The new solider had no time to question the safety of the plan. He did trust his friend. He and Spider-man thrust the bombs into the air. He used his blasters on each of them, detonating them out of harm's way.

"That takes care of that threat," Spider-man commended. "Now to bring down these Octobots!"

Ready to desolate the rest of the unholy pack, Spider-man jumped from the suspended platform. He used his body and growing velocity to crash into a machine. Using his immense strength, he snatched off the tentacles of one Octobot and swung it against another Octobot.

Patrioteer used his repulsor blasters while zooming around in the air. A tentacle snapped his armored leg and hauled him downwards. He lost his balance.

Spider-man looked from his wreckage and saw the terrible act. "Patrioteer!"

Turning around, the teen in the metal suit spotted what interrupted his flow. He moved one arm down and shot the tentacle, freeing himself. He spun around. He avoided hitting any nearby buildings and instead bashed into another Octobot. He eventually gained control of his momentum.

"Woah, Patrioteer has done some _serious_ drill work!" From his spot, Spider-man cheered, "Wait a go!"

"Learned that one from training!" Patrioteer proudly replied as he flew closer to the office building.

Spider-man leapt over one Octobot. "Was that the first or second time the training bots went berserk?"

"The third time!"

"Third time's the charm!"

One by one, the Octobots dropped in numbers towards the ground. The partners parted with Spider-man swinging to the other side of the structure. "Catch me if you can!"

Patrioteer was about to follow when he spotted two Octobots fleeing. He didn't want his hard work to go in vain. "No way we're gonna let them escape!"

He maneuvered his repulsor boost jets to pursue them. He followed the remaining Octobots down an alley. These ones had activated their turbo charge, making them much harder to tail. He tried using his repulsor blasts but missed every shot. Those attacks scorched the walls and caused some decaying material to collapse. He managed to doge them and continued his shadowing.

At top speed, the machines led him further down towards the desolate side of the city. They entered a dilapidated subway station. Patrioteer followed and entered a shabby subway entrance. He failed to keep check of how far apart he was from his partner. And he failed to check in.

On the other side, Spider-man gave one powerful kick to the remaining Octobot. The machine crashed into the wall and fried. The hero jumped and landed safely on the ground.

"Yahoo! Way to win the game!" He was prepared to give his buddy a hi-five. Not receiving a joyful response, he looked around and saw he was alone.

((Great. Lost track of my own teammate. Genius move, Spidey.))

* * *

The path was extensive and mystifying, like running through a maze. No horns alarmed. The battered trains have been off the rickety tracks for years. Some windows had cracks; others had been completely shattered. The warm sunlight soon vanished. Darkness surrounded the rundown tunnels.

Patrioteer activated his night vision mode. He studied the trains consumed by overgrown moss. The support beams had cracks. Below his feet were the tile floor which had chunks missing. None of the hanging signs had visible writing. The escalators were covered in dirt. The benches and token booths were broken and rusty. Any graffiti on the walls was smudged.

"Drat," Patrioteer mumbled as he surveyed the lobby. "Lost 'em."

Angered at his vanished targets, he flew down an empty subway track for a spot check. He noticed nothing unusual until he reached the loss prevention room. Electricity ran through the room as though it was still operating. The door was missing, so he flew inside. He gasped at seeing a wall of screens. The monitors displayed the part of the city where Patrioteer and Spider-man fought. One camera kept in view of the web-head. The others replayed the tussle they just endured.

"What's all this?" Patrioteer asked, a bad feeling growing in his gut. Though his ability to read situations improved, he also learned to include initial reactions. "Better get back to Spider-man and let him know what I found."

Before he could inquire anything further, his suit notified him of an oncoming attack. He didn't have time to react. The two Octobots he had been pursuing ambushed him. Their tentacles tightly bounded him. One held his arms, spreading them out, and the other grabbed his feet and broke his boosters.

"Why, if it isn't the one who calls himself Patrioteer," a foreboding voice greeted. "How nice of you to drop by."

Patrioteer spotted a man with extensive robotic appendages. Sunglasses flashed against the blue and yellow lights emitting from the computers. He gritted his teeth. "You!"

He struggled to liberate himself; the Octobots unremittingly held him in place. The young soldier pondered why he couldn't break free.

The scientist watched in amusement. "You truly are your father's son—stubborn and impetuous."

He then moved closer. "You may have broken my other machines, but not these ones. These Octobots have a special update. Let's have a demonstration."

One Octobot struck Patrioteer and clung to the armor, bending it like it was taffy. In one swing Patrioteer's protected arm was ripped off. His actual arm was now exposed. Another Octobot snatched a leg. Piece by piece the armor was torn off until all that was left was the helmet.

"Isn't that a relief?" Doc Ock derided. "Much less to carry. How unfortunate for you that you are now defenseless."

In spite of the hostile situation, Patrioteer refused to relinquish his fortitude. "You won't hold me for long! Me and Spider-man have already figured out that you were behind that mess back in the city! Spider-man will find us!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to his arrival. Peter Parker wouldn't leave a friend in trouble."

Under his visor, Harry's eyes widened.

The strong silence from the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee made the man smirk. "That's right, dear Osborn. I know full well that Spider-man is Peter Parker."

The Octobot yanked off and tossed aside Patrioteer's helmet. The teen's ears and jawline burned.

"And Peter Parker is best friends with Harry Osborn, who is the son of Norman Osborn, my former slave driver."

Harry turned thunderstruck. His best friend's identity had fallen into the villain's knowledge. And now Spider-man was trying to find his missing partner.

Enjoying his upper hand, Doc Ock mocked, "It was entertaining to watch you fight against my hired Frightful Four and then take on my Octobots. You were only playing a hero. So was your father whenever he became Iron Patriot. No Osborn could ever be one."

Harry clinched his fists. He hated how the criminal constantly ridiculed his family. "Don't talk about us that way! You don't know what we Osborns can accomplish!"

"Oh, I've seen what the Osborns have achieved. Most of it isn't pretty." Doc Ock then questioned, "What can Norman's little brat complete on his own without his armor?"

Shuffling around once more, the enraged teen wanted to act. He wanted to break free and smash his enemy's face. However, he couldn't risk his pending teammate's security, lest the crook had prepared another trap. He was also unaccustomed to fighting without his suit. Plus, his S.H.I.E.L.D. instructors had drilled and enforced that agents shouldn't execute any plans irresponsibly. He settled himself and tried to stall for time until his buddy could find him. Giving direct eye contact, he asked evenly, "What do you want, then?"

"Having you and Spider-man attack my Octobots was only a small part of my plan. You couldn't allow my bots to go. Your Osborn genes wouldn't allow it. How fortunate for me. I needed to temporarily separate you from your best friend."

Harry bit his lip nervously. He mentally chastised himself for falling into an obvious trap. A novice S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was now used as bait by a fierce enemy. He began to doubt himself and his training.

"No need to be so glum," Doc Ock ominously assured. "That high-strung spirit of yours has always served you well. It was what motivated you to put on that suit and become Patrioteer. You needed to protect your father before his own crimes could destroy him."

"I became Patrioteer to fight against criminals like you!" Harry shouted, trying to regain his drive. "Yes, Peter is my best friend. He will come for me. And then we'll bring you down! Or have you _forgotten_ who always puts you behind bars?"

"I have noted an error in that experiment from that previous encounter. As a scientist, I made adjustments. Before, I had wanted to break apart that Osborn spirit of yours. Now, I'm looking to harness it. It'll be far more than what Peter Parker can handle."

The young Osborn's blood boiled. "If you think you can control me, then you can forget it! I won't join you! I won't ever betray my friend!"

"Such admirable intention you have. But I'm afraid you don't have much of a say." His mechanical arm held a syringe. "Recognize this?"

Harry saw the enigmatic green substance. The mysterious mixture eerily glowed when held against the yellow and blue lights discharging from the machines. He lost his voice.

Doc Ock explained, "It's the same serum that transformed your father into The Goblin."

Harry gasped.

The man continued, "It brought out his true colors, a vile green. Yet it was so fitting. It matched the greed and envy that drove him to be such a monster."

Despite his growing fear, Harry scowled. "My dad's no monster!"

"Out of everyone I thought you would agree with me. You know how ruthless and uncaring he is. He neglected you in favor of his work for the perfect spider soldier. He chose that Venom symbiote over you and your health… While he treated me like a dog!"

Infuriated by the horrible dealings, he thrust his metal arm that held the syringe towards Harry.

The teen clamped his eyes, preparing for the oncoming injection. However, feeling nothing coming his way, he cautiously opened one eye. They expanded upon seeing the needle merely inches away from his face.

Controlling himself, Doc Ock calmly disclosed, "Your father may have cured himself, but as I said before—One Osborn is as good as another. In fact, this is a perfect step for my revenge against Norman Osborn and Peter Parker. To make them suffer. I can morph Norman's brat _and_ Parker's friend into another Goblin right here right now."

The robot limb swerved and placed the glass case next to Harry's cheek. The cool liquid tube caressed itself against the warm flesh. Completely petrified to even speak, Harry shut his eyes. A cold shiver raced down his back. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Before we can begin the show, however, there's one important call to make. We have need for one more guest."

* * *

Norman Osborn was meticulously working in his office. He sat on his fancy office chair placed on in front of a long table and stared into a large screen. The sun shined through the extensive, spotless windows. The A/C unit hummed quietly. All the extravagant tools resulted from hard work, his endless drive for success.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted when the Order Distress Alarm for Patrioteer's armor went off. While Norman permitted Harry to continue his role as Patrioteer, the father had kept that feature for his son's armor. He understood his son would undergo many obstacles in his own quest to be a hero. This alarm was set for emergencies, such as the suit being torn apart.

"Harry." He quickly pulled up a map and tried to locate his son's whereabouts. He almost found the spot when his screen briefly turned to static before showing a face.

"Having a fine afternoon, Mr. Osborn?" the person asked.

"Octavious?!" Remembering all that the evil scientist had done to him and his family, Norman grew irritated. "Get off my screen!"

"Oh, but I have some important information to share. I bet you're wondering why your prized armor's alarm had gone off. Let me save you some time and show you first hand."

The camera moved and presented the mad scientist's victim.

Norman's eyes widened in fear. "Harry?!"

* * *

"That's right, Mr. Osborn," Doc Ock taunted. "I have your boy right here."

"Dad!" Harry cried.

The man in the expensive suit noticed the boy no longer wearing the blue and red armor. The Octobots held their hostage in place. He perceived the fear dwelling in the teen. He seethed. "What chemicals have you been working with, Octavious?! Release my son now!"

"I can't do that. Not after the trouble of collecting him." The scoundrel smirked upon seeing his former boss clinch his fists angrily.

"Don't you dare treat him like some piece to a collection!" Norman ordered.

"I'm not the one who treats him like a porcelain doll. You've always done a fine job of that. You kept him in his case. Prevented him from growing. All because you needed to sustain good relations with other businesses and the public. You were more involved in expanding your empire. Your company is more of a son to you than your actual son."

"Shut up! You are to not talk about my family! You have no right!"

"Interesting in what you consider to be family." Doc Ock's voice shifted to an acrimonious style, "Your _family_ only consists of whoever is convenient to you. You accepted those whom you could step on to achieve your goals. And then you cast aside anyone who has outlived his expediency. Even your little brat wasn't always up to your high standards."

He moved aside so that the Octobot imprisoning the teen could be seen clearly. "Don't worry, Norman. My Octobots don't intend on breaking him. You've already taken care of that."

Harry looked to the screen and saw the frenzy and the anxiety the criminal implanted into his father. As much as the teen loathed Norman's neglectful habit towards him, he hated those who besmirch him. He yelled at his enemy, "Don't talk to him like that! Things have changed for the better between me and him!"

"Always standing by your father." Doc Ock shook his head. He then faced the screen. "You've trained him well. You see loyalty. I see obedience."

"It's called _love_! Something you obviously don't know—" Harry stopped himself when he felt the prickly end of the needle holding the green serum rotating behind his neck. He clamped his eyes in fear. His whole body quivered once more.

The head of Oscorp perceived that something was troubling his boy. "Harry?"

Pleased to have silenced his prisoner, Doc Ock turned back to the older Osborn. "You've always been one to keep an upper hand. But so have I. Despite you having your son under your thumb, he retains his indissoluble spirit. That spirit will be a perfect candidate for bringing back The Goblin in."

Norman's eyes expanded. "What?!"

He watched in terror as the tentacle holding the syringe came into view. It was then placed towards the teen's neck. His own heart raced. "No! Octavious, you can't!"

"I can," the scientist menacingly replied. "And I will."

Norman straightened himself up as he attempted to gain control of the hostile situation. "L-Let's make a deal! There's no need for all of us to be unreasonable. Oscorp has helped you before. We can help you now. We can help find you a better research facility."

"No deal this time. I am cutting all ties to Oscorp. All I'm interested in is revenge against you and one other special guest."

The man on the screen stayed silent as the younger Osborn lowered his head.

Doc Ock enjoyed the position he held over his enemy. "A gathering of those Norman Osborn has ever considered family. And soon it'll be time to continue that family tradition…"

* * *

"Hello? Patrioteer? You there?" Spider-man tried to communicate with his partner. However, he received no signal. He became troubled with what the Octobots' master was planning. He was also concerned for his teammate's wellbeing. Since he received no reply, he worried the worst.

((Harry's gotten better at his hero work. But he's still got plenty to learn. And facing off against someone like Ock? Gotta find him quick.))

The hero looked around the wreckage of machinery. He then inspected the area opposite of where he faced his final Octobot. All around him was a stillness he was only accustomed to when danger was involved. However, his Spider-sense had yet to activate. He soon spotted small evidence of wreckages from derelict buildings. He then found scorch markings against their peeling walls.

"Patrioteer musta gone after some Octobots making a run for it," Spider-man resolved. "It's a small lead, but it's the only one I got."

He examined the buildings and the roads. He jumped along and followed the blacken patterns. As he approached the remote side of the city, he realized that his enemy had planned some sort of trap. All that came down to knowing was where the criminal was hiding.

Leaping from branch to branch, the web-head mused, "If I were a mad scientist with hobbies that included bringing destruction to the city, where would I keep my secret lab?"

His white eyes spotted the same subway station entrance. "Bingo! Probably a great spot to keep away from door to door salesmen."

He entered the dingy subway station. One path was blocked by a rundown train, which appeared frozen. The other side was cleared of debris. Taking the unsoiled path, Spider-man jumped and crawled around the extensive space. He vaguely saw lights emerging from a room. The closer he came the more lights he saw. He also heard familiar voices.

"No doubt that Ock is droning on about some strategy," the hero whispered to himself. "Don't know what he has planned. Better be careful."

Towards the top of the old room was a hole. Spider-man swiftly jumped through and assessed the situation. He spotted his nemesis. And he saw his partner. Harry remained locked within the Octobot's grip. He grew worried seeing the teen out of his metal uniform. He understood why his ally couldn't respond.

Ready to set his friend free, Spider-man flicked a web on a pipe. He then made his presence known to the group. "Mind if I drop in?"

"Spider-man!" Harry gasped while Ock made no comeback.

The web-slinger swung his way into the room. He was prepared to liberate his buddy when the rusty pipe his web had clung to broke. The hero cried as he fell to the ground. He quickly stepped up. "Ock! Haven't seen you in a bit."

"Our final member has arrived," Doc Ock rancorously remarked. He motioned for the freed Octobot to capture the new visitor.

The machine obeyed and raced towards the enemy. It struck its tentacle in its attempt to detain him. Spider-man, however, effortlessly jumped out of reach. "These guys again? Get some new material!"

He aimed and shot a web towards the camera. The Octobot avoided the sticky substance. Spider-man quickly grasped the upgrades. "Same mess, different version!"

Harry helplessly watched. He couldn't risk his partner's welfare just for his mistake. He had to warn him. "Spidey! You need to get outta here!"

The hero, dodging the octoarms, sensed the fear in his pal's voice. "And leave a teammate behind? That's not how I roll!"

"Spider-man!" Norman called from the screen. His voice quivered.

"Norman Osborn?" Spider-man questioned. "Don't worry! I'll rescue Harry!"

"I doubt you can," Doc Ock claimed, standing near his victim.

Keeping himself out of the machine's clutches, Spider-man asked, "What are you planning, Ock? You must have something special cooking if you have the Osborns together like this. Too bad no one wants anything you're serving."

"Indeed, I do have something special. How does fighting against The Goblin sound?"

Spider-man ceased his moving around. "What?!"

"My perfect revenge against you and Norman Osborn. I'm gonna take his little brat and infect him with a full dose of the Goblin serum."

Spider-man's distress and rage escalated upon seeing the familiar formula in the syringe. He barely had enough time to spot the worry imprinted inside the Osborn family. Hurdling once again, he shouted, "Take your menu and shove it!"

He flung himself at the criminal. He needed to destroy that blend. But the Octobot persisted its hunt. As the hero was enclosing himself towards the scientist, the large robot blocked his path. He pressed his feet against the top of the Octobot and launched himself up. He tried shooting his webs to grab hold of the arm holding the syringe.

"You won't get it that easily, Spider-man," Doc Ock grinned, eluding the web.

Harry hated seeing the madman tormenting his buddy. He knew he needed to take charge for his hasty action. He struggled once more to free himself. The tentacles bounded him. He needed to black out the machine. Determined, he grunted, "I won't become a Goblin."

He tried to pull himself forward as far as he could. He then thrust himself backwards straight into the Octobot's camera. The back of his head ached. His force only cracked the screen. His act was enough to cause the Octobot to whine and loosen his restraints. The injured sound caught everyone's attention.

"Harry!" Spider-man and Norman called.

While the back of his head throbbed, the auburn teen shook away his dizziness. He freed his arm. Then he freed his legs. He dropped down and raced towards a small hole in the pathway. He picked up a long piece of wood from a fallen wooden beam. He held it like a baseball bat. "You won't be using me against Spider-man or my dad!"

Spider-man bounced and landed ahead of his ally. He kept himself in front for protection. "You can forget about bringing back The Goblin, Ock!"

Doc Ock motioned for the Octobots to pursue the heroes. "You can't stop progress. This is a family tradition that will continue."

The now damaged one glided ahead of the functioning one. It spun out of control as it tried to take down the heroes in a straight head bash. The two jumped apart. Spider-man webbed its arms together. The machine lost its balance and crashed down the old metro pathway. It tried lifting itself up before crashing down with its lights turning off.

As Spider-man battled against the ineffective Octobot, Harry tried to avoid his enemies. He used his weapon to fend off any tentacles coming his direction. He swung and dashed. His determination pumped through his veins. He refused to become the same monster that had consumed his father. Thanks to his training, his speed and balance had improved.

"That's it, son!" Norman tried to encourage as he watched from his screen. He felt proud seeing Harry escaping the efficient robot while trying to outsmart their adversary.

Harry barely had time to smile after hearing his father's praise. His own esteem, though, disappeared when he tripped over another pothole. He didn't have his visor, so he lacked the vision to see well in a place with scattered lighting. When he dropped to the ground, his arm scratched against the rubble. He scarcely heard his father yell his name. He tried to assure him as he gathered himself to his feet.

"I'm not gonna let Ock win!" he vowed.

Doc Ock loathed the immense timing it was taking his plan to come into action. His once portentous glee transformed into violence. "Enough of these games!"

His mechanical arm snatched the wood that the auburn adolescent held and snapped it.

Harry backed away uneasily as the enemy approached him. To one side was Ock. To his other was the Octobot. He kept one arm up for protection, but he was trapped. A tentacle bounded the young Osborn. He struggled once more to free himself. His strength was worthless against the machinery. "Spidey!"

The hero looked towards his partner after defeating his Ocotobot. He spotted his enemy had captured his friend once more. "Harry!"

He shot a web towards the ceiling. He rose himself up towards the platform. He vaulted himself to his foe when a tentacle snatched his foot. Another one grabbed his wrist. "I am so sick of your Octobots!"

Glad to have his advantage once more, Doc Ock menacingly assured, "Don't worry, Spider-man. Soon you'll be up against more than you can handle."

He swung his captive in front of him.

"Spider-man!" Harry called, terror rising within himself.

"Harry!" Spider-man called back. He launched a web for his partner's free hand. He tried to pull him away from the opponent. But the motorized arm held the teen harder.

The needle pierced Harry's neck. A sting cultivated as the syringe pumped the green serum. The tentacle dropped the victim to the ground. Doc Ock maliciously grinned in satisfaction.

"No!" Spider-man cried, stretching out his hand as though he was trying to reach his buddy. "Harry!"

Harry landed on his knees. Hunching over, he felt like he was about to vomit. His breathing deepened. His eyes enlarged. His heart raced. His body tingled, trembled, and tightened as it prepared itself for the malevolent concoction.

Spider-man watched in alarm as the terrifying transformation took place once more. Harry's fair complexion revamped into a mossy green. His ears grew long and jagged. His auburn hair disappeared. His lean arms and legs were remolded to muscular ones. His bones reconfigured into a taller height. He cried in agony.

"You're too late, Spider," Doc Ock decried. "Your friend is gone!"

The spot where Harry once was stood was now dormant.

Spider-man refused to believe that loss. He smashed the Octobot, freeing himself. He dropped down. He cautiously stepped closer. "Harry?"

A roar broke the silence.

The new creature stood tall on his brawny legs. He was not as burly as his previous successor; his form was a bit slimmer. His yellow eyes darted around the dim room. He spotted the masked hero, the eccentric man with robotic appendages, and the strange machineries. Unsure of who or what he was, the monster could only follow his instinct: He leapt around and began smashing everything in sight.

"Yikes!" Spider-man yelped as he soared.

"Isn't it splendid," Doc Ock taunted, moving away from the beast's destructive path. "A creature this magnificent shouldn't be extinct. There's plenty of room for a second goblin. A Goblin II!"

Spider-man, however, vigorously disagreed. "Nobody asked for the first one!"

He tried to web down the beast. But Goblin II ripped it apart. The creature turned and tried to smash the hero.

"Harry!" Spider-man called, jumping to the other side. "You gotta calm down! I know you're still in there! Don't give into the Goblin's destructive nature!"

The creature showed no signs of stopping his rampage. The fragile roof cracked. Some parts collapsed. The two sprang out into safety but continued their tussle.

Norman witnessed the shocking event through the screen. It pained him to hear those wails of torment exploding from his son. He was in fright and in hysterics that his child transformed into the terrible beast that he once was. He watched helplessly as Harry, lost in the chaotic mess that is the Goblin formula, fought against Spider-man, who was trying to help the Osborns once more. He was at a loss for words. It was only yesterday he was celebrating the birth of his only child. Now, he was in danger of losing him once again.

"Harry!" he yelled. His urgency to reach his son broke through his shock. Finding his strength, he tried to connect with his only family. "Harry! This is your father!"

The monster ceased his storm and looked around.

"You must stop!" Norman continued, his tone exhibiting his concern but also his forte. "Cease this destructive attitude! You must fight this Goblin serum!"

Goblin II looked for the one who was shrieking orders at him. His yellow eyes landed on a familiar face. A new wave of rage boiled within him.

"Harry! Stop—"

Irritated at the orders, Goblin II smashed the screen.

"Don't treat your dad that way!" Spider-man scolded. "You're gonna get yourself grounded!"

Goblin II had enough running around in a confide space. He needed to leave. He looked up at the sunlight. That signalized freedom. He jumped towards the hole, clawed his way up the walls, and made his escape.

"No!" Spider-man cried. "He's loose in the city! I can't let him hurt others! Or himself! I gotta go get him!"

Shooting a web towards the same hole, the hero quickly pursued his transformed friend.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** I was inspired to write this fanfic after watching season four "H.Y.D.R.A. Attacks". While I would've loved to have seen Harry turn into The Goblin in part two for the action, I think it would have hindered the episode. We just got introduced to Scarlet Spider, and Doc Ock was unleashing his Goblin Soldiers. Having Spider-man worry about his best friend's transformation thrown into the mix wouldn't have been fleshed out. Sure, Harry turning into The Goblin would follow the comics, but we already got Spidey fighting his best friend as the host for Venom and later as Anti-Venom, thus making Harry a villain redundant in that sense. The only way it might've worked out is if Spider-man was to face against the new Goblin in another episode. And make that a two-parter, but that'd be my personal preference.

Yet even though Harry never served as The Goblin in _Ultimate Spider-Man_ , it was kinda nice that he didn't turn out as a full-on villain like his previous incarnations and was able to remain friends with Peter and even accepted Peter's role as Spider-man. This is probably why I'm writing a fanfic for this specific universe; I've always enjoyed friendship stories.

As for the canon storyline vs fanfic, I do believe that Norman would've vaccinated his son when he and Spider-man were making the cure for the Goblin Soldiers. Doc Ock's threat must have made Norman realize that his son was at risk. He probably would've reproduced his work, shot Harry, and then made the necessary modifications. But, hey, this is fanfiction land.

 **Chapter 3.**

 _Harry dismally stared at the stapled packet he held in his hand as he stood outside the school. He dolefully analyzed the countless red markings that covered the sheets. He always had trouble with his grades. That was why he had transferred to Midtown High from Standard High. Understanding the irritation and dissatisfaction his father would exhibit when report cards are sent home, he furiously crumpled his exam. He turned his head when he heard someone sigh with relief._

 _Peter Parker, one of the smartest students in the whole school, had also received the same test back. He appeared pleased. Unbeknown to the rick kid, Peter was glad he could maintain his high G.P.A. while still under the guise of Spider-man._

 _The young Osborn murmured, "Must be nice to be so smart."_

 _Peter overheard the sour remark. He serenely smiled, "There's still plenty of studying to be done. I can't always focus in those boring lectures. I fall asleep myself a few times."_

 _Glad that someone shared his viewpoint, Harry smiled back. "Yeah, and then me and M.J. throw our pens or rulers on your desk to wake you up."_

" _That always seems to do the trick," Peter sniggered, able to laugh at himself. He then noticed the new dejected expression that controlled his auburn classmate. He spotted the crunched-up paper in his hand. He was aware of the teen's academic struggle. He always wished he could repay Harry whenever the young Osborn stood up for him. Believing he found a way, he smiled and sincerely offered, "There's another test coming in two weeks. I could tutor you if you want."_

 _The auburn adolescent raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

 _Peter nodded. "Sure. I bet we can raise your grade before report cards come out."_

 _Harry reviewed his options. He could accept the help. Or he could deny it and allow his father to display his frustrations that Harry always loathed. He shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"_

 _A luxurious limo arrived in front of the gates. The wealthy teen invited his classmate._

 _Peter recalled his time in the fancy vehicle when the Osborns had picked him up that rainy day. He accepted the invite and enjoyed riding in a private car over walking. The two left in the deluxe vehicle._

 _Xxx_

" _Open it on the count of three," Peter instructed to Harry. The two of them stood in front of the school. The auburn teen uneasily held the manila envelope that contained his marks for the quarter. "Three!"_

 _Harry unfolded the metal clasp. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and pulled out the long sheet that listed his classes. Opening his eyes, he reviewed it. He turned elated. "Nothing below a B minus! My dad's gonna be so happy!"_

 _Peter smiled at seeing his classmate thrilled. He was pleased he found a way to support his friend. "You just needed the material to be explained to you differently. I knew you could do it."_

" _Thanks, Pete." Harry looked at the brunet and smiled. It was nice that someone believed in him rather than berate him._

* * *

Spider-man swiftly followed the newly formed roars. Bystanders fled the sidewalks and abandoned their vehicles as another green monster rampaged the city. Goblin II continued to use his strength to destroy the city he recently saved. He raged against everything he set his eyes on—he smashed taxis, demolished fire hydrants, trashed store windows, clobbered streetlights. Even a pair of thieves robbing a bank dropped their load and raced away.

"New York City is gonna need some time to repair itself before its next parade can begin," Spider-man murmured as he webbed the bag full of cash to the bank's wall for safekeeping. He then leapt from one building to the next.

The city had grown quiet, which disturbed the web-slinger. A home teeming with clamor and people suddenly uninhabited didn't feel like a home at all. And this uneasy, quiet atmosphere was caused because of one monster. Spider-man soon spotted who he was searching for. He attached himself to a wall and observed. His friend under the influence of The Goblin was still in rage.

"Back to when Harry was under the symbiotes, they provided a sort of protection. Better be careful with my super strength now that he's a Goblin. Don't wanna hurt him."

Spider-man shot a web close by and swung downwards. He released his grip on his web, flipped through the air, and docked himself in the middle of the vacant road.

Goblin II ceased his demolition and spotted the web-head.

A gust of wind blew between the two.

"Harry," Spider-man gently pleaded. "I know you're confused. I know you're scared. But please stop all this destruction. This isn't what heroes do."

Goblin II growled and darted towards the costumed masked ruffian.

As reluctant as he was, Spider-man lifted his fists up. He prepared himself as his once cohort jumped and landed in front of him. Sharp claws swung in every direction. The speed was greater compared to the first Goblin. But the strength had lessened. The damage was also chaotic, lacking the strategic mind behind each attack. Spider-man was able to doge and block them. He could tell that his opponent was frustrated for failing to land a single blow. He jumped back and raced forward. He grunted as he gave a mighty kick to the foe's torso.

The mutated creature held his wounded area as he slid backwards. He cracked one eye open and huffed.

"Need a five-minute break?" Spider-man teased. "Or how about we just call it quits right now?"

He sprang up like a toy and shot a web towards the hand that covered the injured area. His goal was to slow down his adversary.

The anger grew within Goblin II. He tried to free his hand. It took several tries before he detached it. His mind wasn't sadistic as the previous incarnation. He hadn't delivered a chilling laughter. He was only following his instincts to destroy.

Spider-man understood this. Seeing the teen running towards him, he flicked his web and snatched a cement block. He grunted as he thrust the block towards Goblin II's face. The monster tittered backwards and fell. He stared at the hero as he tried to raise his head.

Spider-man declared, "You may be the game master back home, but here, I rule the streets!"

Goblin II was not depleted of his energy just yet. He hopped to his feet. He raced towards the other side of the asphalt and picked up a vehicle. He tossed it towards the web-head.

"Don't cause all these insurance claims!" Spider-man implored, catching the vehicle.

Taking advantage that his enemy had his hands full, Goblin II darted back to the hero. He rose his fists and tried to bash. But Spider-man quickly placed back the vehicle and caught the raid. He grunted, "What kind of weekends will we have if you're doing community service?"

That's when an idea hit him. He spotted an area set for demolition. The five-story building was blocked off from the rest of the city by a chain linked fence. Wrecking balls, cranes, dump trucks, and portable toilets were stationed around. He turned towards his friend and fiercely challenged, "You wanna cause some destruction? Then follow me!"

To keep the monster trailing him, he shot a web at Goblin II's eyes. He then shot a web and swung himself towards the sealed off area.

The beast ripped off the webbing. Irritated at the one who blinded him, he tailed the costumed hero. He saw the menace pass over the fence and enter through a giant hole in the wall on the second level. He hopped over the same fence and stomped through the broken gravel. He slammed a fist into the wall for his own entrance. He raced inside and stopped. Murders cawed as they abandoned their nests. He studied the new area. Sunlight seeping in from the dilapidated windows and cracks in the ceiling scattered between the fallen wooden support beams. Crumbling dry wall sounded off against the ground as they fell. Aluminum cans sowed the floor. The structure whispered from the blowing wind.

Behind the creature, the web-slinger slid down his web. "Looking for me?"

Goblin II whipped around. Once he spotted his foe, he roared and charged towards him. He used his meaty hands to bat at the web-head. Spider-man swayed back and forth like a pendulum.

"Keep 'em coming!" Spider-man chirped. "Let's expel that extra energy!"

He began to cycle his motion. Using centripetal force, he slammed his body in the monster. Goblin II fell to the broken ground. Dust smothered. He sprang past the soiled air. Spider-man watched the outbreak. He flipped himself and landed. He only needed to watch his footing around the fallen material.

"Did you have an energy drink before becoming a Goblin?" Spider-man questioned. "Too many of 'em will make you sick!"

He continued his hopping around. He easily evaded all the swatting and bating Goblin II was serving. He raced towards the other side of the room. Goblin II relentlessly tracked him, brushing past any rocks and bricks thrown by trouble makers. His tough skin protected him from the scattered window shards. The wall-crawler leapt over the monster and grounded himself on the opposite wall.

"Is that all you got?!" Spider-man taunted. "This is your chance to cause some _real_ damage!"

Goblin II growled. One trait the monster and Harry Osborn shared was a nasty temper. While the young adult's temper had not been as bad as his father's once was, he still displayed it from time to time. Spider-man was using the shared attribute to better control the situation. Inflamed thoughts clouded judgement.

He shot a web through the wall. He swung himself out the hole and flipped himself onto the next level of the building. He settled down in the center, free of dropped pipes and fragmented lighting fixtures. Sunlight continued to enter. He heard the angry cries of Goblin II below. "This game of tag is getting boring. If only there was a way to reach Harry… Then I can find a way to cure him."

The monstrous shouts below died down. He knew something was wrong. His Spider-sense tingled. He jumped aside as Goblin II bashed through the floor. Taking advantage of the hero's confusion, he punched Spider-man right in his torso.

The hero flew across the cluttered space. He broke through another support beam. He barely caught the edge of a wrecked wall. "Hey! No need to be that rough!"

He launched himself back inside. He held his injured area. The attack was stronger than he anticipated. Then again, The Goblin's strength has always been powerful. Spider-man's eyes fell on the monster. Goblin II seemed proud of his work. Spider-man, however, felt the opposite. "Seeing that strength against the Octobots? Cool. Using that same strength against a teammate? Not cool!"

Goblin II ignored the commentary. His instincts of destruction directed him. He was ready to destroy the pesky hero. The pair resumed their tussle. They knocked down walls and support beams. With the lack of proper support, the whole building began to shake. They stopped their battle.

Understanding the danger, Spider-man remarked, "Uh oh! Better scooch on outta here!"

He needed to get his cohort out of harm's way as well. He watched Goblin II making his way out. He jumped out the window and alighted himself on the ground outside. He then made his dash towards the roads.

"Well, that's not very friendly." Spider-man proceeded to web himself to safety. He swung out a large hole. He came to a rooftop just across the street. He returned his vision towards the construction zone.

The structure collapsed. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. No one was wounded.

"That's gonna catch attention." Realizing what more can go wrong, Spider-man contacted his base. He pressed a button on his wrist communicator. "Spider-man to S.H.I.E.L.D.! Patrioteer has become a Green Goblin! A Goblin II! No thanks to our old pal Doctor Octopus. Patrioteer as Goblin II is now running around town. But don't send anyone after him. Let me handle this. I…"

He heard the familiar sound of repulsors. He looked up and spotted a proverbial color scheme in a set of armor flying through the sky. "Norman Osborn?"

Forming an idea, he wrapped up to his communicator, "I'm not working alone on this Goblin II mission. I got an old teammate helping out."

He ended his call. He flicked a web and tried to catch up to the flying armor. "Iron Patriot? What brings you to this side of town on a sunny day?"

The man in the metal suit acknowledged who was now swinging by his side. As usual, he ignored the crack and went straight to business. "As soon as Harry punched out the screen, I placed on the Iron Patriot armor and came here. I'm not letting Octavious treat my son this way!"

Web swinging by the man's side, Spider-man asked, "I take it you brought along the cure with you?"

Iron Patriot was carrying a sort of tranquilizer dart gun. The silver handheld device supported a tube that encased an orange liquid. "Of course."

"Sweet! Once we get Harry under control, I'll hunt down Doctor Octopus."

The man in the suit of armor stopped moving. "Octavious, the madman who turned my son into a Goblin, is still out there?!"

"Um, I kinda left in a hurry to catch up to a Goblin-Harry?" Spider-man defended, sticking his feet and free hand against the wall of a building. He then clarified gallantly, "But I know Ock. He'll be back to watch his work in action. His ego is too big for him to pack up and go."

Iron Patriot grumbled but knew the costumed hero was right.

"And don't worry," Spider-man assured. "I already contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. They won't interfere. This is our mission. Just you and me. Agreed?"

Iron Patriot ran the options in his mind. With his boy out of the Patrioteer uniform, he had no methods for contacting Harry or even finding his position. He concluded that having the web-slinger would be an asset over being a nuisance. "Fine. Where is he now?"

When Spider-man saw his new partner was on board, he answered, "This way!"

The hero, resuming his web slinging, led his new ally. The pair passed by numerous tall and wide structures. They were coming closer to more roads. They soon found who they were looking for. Still around a few buildings, Spider-man placed himself against a glass window. Iron Patriot floated in place.

Goblin II was running passed one of the many small bridges. He was causing little damage compared to before. He panted as he batted away at the old bridge marked for reconstruction. The area was covered with orange and white barricades, construction signs, and tilted drum cement mixers.

Spider-man created a plan. "I'll get Harry's attention. You administer the cure."

However, Iron Patriot overruled the arrangement. He sped past the trained hero.

"Norman!" Spider-man hollered. "What are you doing?!"

The man dressed in the patriotic uniform debarked himself in the middle of the street. With a straight back, he stood several yards away from his altered son. He called, "Harry! You are to place down that rubble immediately!"

His voice boomed in his suit. Yet his tone was closer to a parent reprimanding a child than a hero commanding a criminal.

Goblin II heard the forceful voice. Whipping himself around, he spotted the metal suit and the web-based costume arriving. He snarled. He despised the order.

Spider-man landed near his partner. "Norman! We're working together! You can't change the rules whenever you want!"

"Harry is my son," Iron Patriot reminded. "I'm handling this my way."

"He's also Patrioteer. We're both S.H.I.E.L.D. members. I have a responsibility for my teammates."

"And I have a parental obligation."

"He's legally an adult, in case you forgot. He can make his own choices."

"You're both too young to realize that even adults still need their parents."

"Including you?"

Goblin II noticed their quarrel among each other. Iron Patriot failed to give a response to the last counterpoint. Spider-man crossed his arms as he waited. Seizing the metal cement mixer, the green creature thrust the large drum churner towards the pair.

Spider-man's Spider-sense activated. "Look out!"

The two managed to evade the assault.

"Harold Theopolis Osborn!" Iron Patriot scolded. "If you don't stop this, you'll be grounded!"

"Better listen to him!" Spider-man remarked.

((Yeah, I'm still respecting Harry's age. I know Norman is just looking out for his son. And considering that we're facing against a giant monster who is his son? Now isn't not the best time to hold an argument against a teammate-slash-parent.))

Goblin II refused the instruction. He relentlessly tossed whatever his large hands could yank. But those projectiles either missed his intended targets, or the heroes easily destroyed them. Iron Patriot used his repulsor blasters, and Spider-man punched right through them.

"We can't keep doing this," Spider-man commented to his associate. "He's got too much energy. We're gonna need to hold him down."

"Harry!" Iron Patriot ordered. "Settle down so I can give you the cure!"

"Do what your dad says!" Spider-man agreed. "No need to be so restless!"

He leapt away from danger one last time. He soared above Goblin II. Standing on the opposite side of Iron Patriot, he shot and wrapped his webs around the beast. He then used two hands to hold two reins made of web. "Got 'im!"

Goblin II struggled in the web-based snare.

The older Osborn pulled out his applicator. "Let's take care of this. After I get Harry to safety, I'll find Octavious."

"Don't forget about me!" Spider-man grunted. "I gotta bring Ock in for S.H.I.E.L.D.! And make sure that my buddy's OK!"

The creature noticed the one giving the briefings approaching him. His eyes fell onto the dart gun. He spotted the orange mixture. Recalling the pain that came from his first shot, the one that turned him into a monster, he wrestled even harder to break free.

Fighting to maintain his spot, Spider-man urged, "Harry, don't make this any harder!"

Goblin II declined to relax. He spread his burly arms and broke free of his trap. The sudden freedom knocked Spider-man to his feet. The terrifying creature raced towards Iron Patriot. Before the man could respond, Goblin II swung one hand. He knocked the gun out of the older Osborn's grip.

"No!" Iron Patriot yelled.

"Harry!" Spider-man cried.

The gun broke. The container shattered. The cure soaked into the ground.

"OK," Spider-man muttered. "Looks like we're back to the Rebel Teen state of affairs."

Iron Patriot faced the green brute. He was close to freeing his child from the monster he once was. But now finishing that mission was further away. Completely enraged by the altered teen's act, he rebuked, "Harry! Why would you do that?!"

Goblin II only snarled for his reply.

Spider-man turned to his partner and asked, "Don't you have a backup?"

"Well, no," Iron Patriot uneasily replied. "Harry was supposed to take his cure quietly."

"Perfect," the web-hero murmured. "What more can go wrong?"

That's when the ol' Parker luck revised itself. The group heard the familiar pounding of metal. The ground below them shook. Advancing towards the trio was man with a set of four added mechanical limbs. Doctor Octopus had arrived.

Seeing the scientist, Spider-man nonchalantly remarked, "Ah, right on schedule."

Looking down at the group, the villain coolly informed, "How has it been fighting against another Goblin? I couldn't leave without seeing my creation's true results."

"Yep, there we are. Them's the reason."

The former employee looked at the patriotic armor and smirked. "Surprised to see me, Norman?"

Norman faced his once worker. Seeing the criminal who impaired his son, the ire in him exploded. "Octavious! You've caused great amounts of grief to my family! But this is unforgiveable! You will pay for turning my son into a Goblin!"

Accustomed to threats and harsh tones, the man was unfazed. He was enjoying the wrath shot at him for a change. He reveled in the undertone angst. He gladly ignited the anguish. "Oh, but Norman, we both know this was bound to happen. You've always planned for young Harry to follow in your footsteps. Even if they are Goblin-sized ones."

"Which is why I've been setting better examples for my son! And that will include taking you down!" Iron Patriot activated his repulsors and pursued the scientist.

Spider-man briefly watched as the supposedly adults charged at each other.

((Terrific. First, Stormin' Norman tramples our teamwork strategy. Followed by Harry wrecking the applicator that held the cure. And then Ock comes along. Now Norman is as distracted as ever.))

Spider-man turned his attention to the former S.H.I.E.L.D. associate. With Doc Ock distracting Iron Patriot, Goblin II took a chance to make a break. The hero followed him. "Harry, wait! Don't leave me alone with these two children fighting with dangerous weapons!"

Just as Goblin II was heading deeper into the woods, his path was made impassable by a large web that formed a wall. The monster understood who created the blockage. He turned around and growled softly. Spider-man calmly stood several yards away.

The pair were alone.

((OK. Slight setback with me and Iron Patriot no longer having the cure. But I know I can still reach Harry. That Goblin juice must be messing with his mind like it had with Norman. Let's see if Spider-man can do anything for him.))

"Hey, buddy," Spider-man softly called to the beast. He slowly approached him. "Remember me? Your old friendly neighborhood Spider-man?"

Goblin II examined the red and blue costume. The suit was adorned with webs over the gloves, boots, shoulders, and head. An arachnid insignia rested on the chest. The description of the name flashed through his mind. What came to him were news headlines he might have once seen or passed by. He slowly repeated, "Spider… man…"

His voice sounded gruff. But his eyes began to show that more than the monster was occupying the body.

The wall-crawler saw the development. "That's right! We're teammates!"

Releasing an eerie howl, Goblin II darted once more for an onslaught. He swung his meaty hands, trying to land one on his enemy. His heart raced. His chagrin dominated him. He only wanted to destroy.

Spider-man managed to dodge the oncoming aggression. "Drat! Harry is still lost in the formula!"

Regardless, he tried to reach him. He avoided any beatings the monster tried to bequeath. "I know I used some webbing on you earlier. You freaked out pretty hard when Iron Patriot pulled out that applicator. You must still hate getting shots. But I don't have anything on me right now."

He came to his feet and presented his palms wide open. "See? No weapons on me."

He speculated that Goblin II doubted his proclamation. About to try another counterclaim, his Spider-sense triggered once more. He moved aside when a thick tree trunk brushed past him. The bark-based pillar unfortunately smashed into Goblin II.

"Harry!" Spider-man cried. He looked behind him. The battle between the bitter older men was coming closer to the teens.

Iron Patriot dashed through the air. He tried to slam a fist into his hated foe. Doc Ock avoided any strikes. He used his tentacles to try and slam down his enemy. One mechanical arm held another tree trunk. Another held an orange and white barricade.

"Wow, they're like Midtown High students fighting over the last dessert at lunch!" Spider-man chirped. He then shook his head. "Those fights never end well."

He inspected his friend. Still pinned underneath the trunk, Goblin II was down but not out. He was grappling once more to free himself. Removing the heavy bark would occupy him.

As his voice carried a little remorse, Spider-man muttered, "Sorry, Harr, but I gotta leave you hanging for a bit. Just sit tight!"

Doc Ock thrust his weapons. Based on his previous hire, he had learned his past boss's weaknesses: Rage, and the welfare of Harry Osborn. He had already turned Norman's only child into the same monster the entrepreneur once was. And he was pushing every button to set the man off. His muculent voice asked, "How does it feel seeing your little brat like this?"

"Shut up!" Iron Patriot hissed. He activated his missile launchers. Each one missed his foe. Some smashed into the construction signs and fences. Others ended up blasting the ground.

Eager to fire up his once superior, Doc Ock jeered, "Does it bother you with how much destruction he is bringing to the city? How will that affect your career and the future of Oscorp?"

"Enough!"

Approaching the tussle via web swinging, Spider-man overheard the dispute. He saw through the manipulation. "Norman! Don't think about what Ock is saying!"

He bypassed the interweaving tentacles. He bestowed a mighty kick into the shared adversary's torso. He came down near his ally. Keeping up his guard, he added, "Focus on saving Harry! He may be a Goblin, but he still needs you!"

Iron Patriot watched as Spider-man faced off against Ock. Hovering in the air, he reflected on the web-head's encouragement. He looked towards the green monster. He whispered with concern, "Harry…"

While the creature strived to liberate himself from his vegetated trap, it was still Harry who needed guidance. His boy needed him. Re-focusing his repulsor boots, he drew himself towards his trapped son.

Doc Ock observed as his hated employer flew towards the next Goblin. He became annoyed himself. "Norman! We're not done here!"

"I think he is," Spider-man retorted, placing himself in the path between the two enemies. "Let's give the father and son some privacy. Shall we?"

"You believe one team up with them against me will heal the wounds between those two?" Doc Ock challenged, his tone shifting between laughter and hostility. "Their baneful relationship goes much further than any therapist can fix."

"You're wrong! I've known the Osborns for a while—"

"I've known Norman longer. He's always been one filled with greed and an endless hunger to govern everything and everyone. He isn't worried about his son at all. He is only infuriated that he isn't in control of his worthless brat."

Spider-man drew a fist. "Harry's not worthless. He kicked your Octobots' butt."

"That was luck over skill. He's only a novice. You'll soon see that these Osborns will be at each other's throat once more."

Spider-man refuted the prediction. He shot a web at one of the last remaining barricades. He grunted as he shoved it towards the criminal. He then lunged for his own onslaught, raising a fist.

Meanwhile, Iron Patriot approached the beast restrained underneath the tree. He understood that Goblin II was aware of his presence. Goblin II tried harder to break free so that he could slash the man in the armor. Iron Patriot remained clamed. He raised a hand and used his repulsor to blast away the plant piece by piece.

"Harry," Iron Patriot called, trying to use a softer voice. "This is your father. I need you to come home with me. We must rid you of that Goblin serum."

Struggling to maintain his balance, Goblin II drew himself on his feet. He gingerly watched the man. He growled. His instincts distrusted him.

"I'm taking you back to Oscorp," Iron Patriot informed. Though his tone was laxed, it still carried a strong command. "You'll be safe from Octavious there."

Blurred memories encased Goblin II's mind. His pieced recollection whipped around him like impressionism paintings. He vaguely recalled lonely nights. He had longed for company. He yearned for affection. No one was with him. Returning to the present, he irately roared and charged for Iron Patriot.

"Harry!" the man bellowed.

Across the way, the angry wails caught the hero and the villain's attention.

"See?" Doc Ock smirked. "What did I tell you? They've reverted to their previous stance with each other."

"No!" Spider-man hollered. Learning from his past mistake, he shot a web at his enemy's tentacles, implanting all four towards the ground. "Don't wander too far!"

He turned around and raced towards the bickering family.

Drenched in his rage, Goblin II failed to land a single bout against Iron Patriot. His powerful attacks only smashed the already shattering ground.

"Harry!" Iron Patriot yelled. "That's enough! I'm taking you back to Oscorp! Even if it means you kicking and screaming the whole way!"

He tried to control his temper as he eluded the thrashings. But his child wasn't listening. Growing impatient, he didn't know if he should use the full strength of his artillery on his son. He couldn't allow the teen to fall prey to his enemy again. He was running out of options.

Unexpectedly, Spider-man entered the match. He kicked Goblin II in the jaw, knocking the creature down.

"Spider-man!" Iron Patriot shouted surprised.

"Rough, I know," the teen quietly replied. "But that little tap was a better option than you using your weapons against him."

The man in the suit looked away shamefully.

The sun was beginning to set. Stunning colors of crimson and persimmon took control of the cyan sky. The weather slowly cooled down.

Spider-man saw even with the fading sunlight Goblin II stumbling to his feet. He believed in the family. Taking a deep breath, he confronted the green monster. "Harry, we're only trying to help. That guy in the metal suit? That's your dad. He's trying to help you. He's just doing it in his own tough way. But that's Norman Osborn for you!"

The surname rang in Goblin II's mind. He repeated, "Osborn…"

"Yes! Iron Patriot!" Spider-man encouraged. "And you're his son! Patrioteer! A hero!"

Norman became amazed. His son, though altered, gave a positive response to the costumed champion. There was more to being a hero than wearing stunning armor or carrying an authoritarian tone.

Just when the web-head thought he reached his friend, the weakened ground gave into the pressure and collapsed. Goblin II cried as he fell into the sewers.

"No!" Norman yelled. "Son!"

"Harry!" Spider-man dove after him. His red boots with the web design landed in the soiled water. A few dim lightbulbs illuminated the way. The hanging pipes were rusty. The brick walls stayed intact. Several rats dashed through the now broken sidewalks to escape the trouble.

Accustomed to the gruesome aroma, Spider-man remarked, "Ah, the delightful smells of New York sewers. They ought to make this a fragrance. And give it a fancy French name, like _Eau De Toilet_."

He activated his night vision mode. The whites in his mask lit up. His former teammate was nowhere in sight. "Wow, he moved fast."

"Spider-man!" Iron Patriot called as he entered the sewers.

"Welcome to the sewer search party," the web-head greeted.

Iron Patriot looked around. "Which way did my son go?"

The pair heard familiar wails echoing.

Casually, Spider-man suggested, "Follow the roars?"

Iron Patriot flew down the tunnel as Spider-man created his web vines. The two stopped when they came down a path that only offered two options. They tried listening for any monstrous thunders. Unfortunately, those have died down. The lack of a sound caused fear and panic to arise in the heroes. Something dreadful could have happened to the teen trapped within a Goblin's body.

"I'll take the right!" Iron Patriot insisted, already rocketing himself down his chosen route. His voice echoed, "You take the left!"

"Uh, sure!" Spider-man agreed, disturbed about his noncompliant partner's actions. "No sweat."

He hopped onto the walls and crawled his way in. The atmosphere was humid yet chilly at the same time. The lack of activity within the underground water system created uncertainty within him.

"Where is everyone? Sometimes street people greet me whenever I'm catching a bank robber. But so far, all these tunnels are emptied. Is it because of Goblin II and his rampage?"

He continued his mission. He crawled and he hopped. Up and down the numerous tunnels, he came to an accessible area. The spacious room held many pipes that pumped tons upon tons of water through them. On the opposite end he spotted a large, green beast.

"Harry!" Spider-man shouted joyfully. "I was beginning to think something terrible happened to you! Well, worse than becoming a Goblin. But the latter can easily be fixed. I don't think you wanna stay like this until Halloween. It'd make a sweet costume, though."

Goblin II was catching his breath when he heard the familiar voice. Alert to the visitor, he searched for him. His yellow eyes soon rested on the same adolescent who was relentlessly pursuing him. He quietly growled. But he didn't move. He felt his arms grow sore. His legs were tired from running.

Spider-man picked up the shift in energy. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

As he cautiously approached his transformed ally, the two heard a maniacal laughter. The ground shook as the water rippled. The evil scientist emerged from a shattered gate that once closed off a large tunnel. He had escaped from his trap. He had tracked down the hero and his mutated partner.

Spider-man placed his guard up. "Doctor Octopus!"

"That's right," the man nodded, raising himself up. His eyes strayed from Spider-man and descended them upon Goblin II. "That was quite the show put on earlier. But I'm far from completing my revenge."

"More than turning Harry into a Goblin?!" the wall-crawler growled. He soared over the open space. He placed himself in front of the young Osborn.

Remaining in his spot, Goblin II understood Spider-man was protecting him. His head, while pounding, questioned the act. He didn't know who to believe.

Spider-man miffed, "Guess you didn't run into Iron Patriot again. He would've turned your octoarms into pretzels."

"It's easy to evade Osborn," Doc Ock explained. "He's become weaker ever since he lost his drive. What a disgrace he's become. More so than before. But now, that puts me in a better position to ruin his life as he did mine."

"You've already turned Harry into a Goblin. What more do you want? A specialty coffee drink named after you? Octopus java sounds gross!"

Doc Ock returned his view towards Goblin II. He smirked, "Norman hates it when someone messes with his property."

Lifting two tentacles, the mad scientist snatched the main water pipe. He snapped it off.

"Uh oh!" the hero yelped.

Doc Ock shattered a few more pipes. Mucky water flooded the area. The water level quickly elevated. Spider-man shot a web. He clung himself to the roof. His blue and red uniform became soaked. He searched around. "Can't see where everyone went!"

The chaos blocked his view of his partner and his foe.

"Better take care of this water first!" He shot his webs to place the pipes together until the city could properly fix them. The flow quickly stopped.

Unfortunately, the rushing water pushed the monster down the sewer. His strength left him. He howled as he was lost in the current. He was quickly out of sight.

"Harry!" Spider-man cried.

The man with the robotic appendages had safeguard himself against the roof. He dropped himself back down. He proudly blocked Spider-man from tailing his friend. "I don't think so, Peter."

"Outta the way, Ock!" the wall-crawler angrily ordered.

"Young Harry was surprised to learn that I know about you," the man taunted, smirking. "Which brings up the question—how long has your so-called friendship gone before he finally knew about the real you? How often did you leave him behind so you could place on a mask and save a city that never thanks you?"

Spider-man ignored the rhetorical question. He had inquiries of his own. He hopped around as he tried to find a free stop to continue his chasing.

"Why'd you choose Harry to be your next Goblin, Ock?" he yelled, his anger leaking. "I thought you gave up all things Goblin-related. Does your failure in teaming up with Arnim Zola and H.Y.D.R.A. for your Goblin Soldiers ring a bell?"

"The young Osborn makes an excellent candidate for The Goblin's return," Doc Ock answered, mirroring his adversary's bounces. "He has this unbreakable spirit in him. Almost like you. Perhaps that is the reason you two have bonded so well."

"You couldn't control Norman when he was the first Goblin," Spider-man pointed out. "And you're not doing a swell job controlling Harry."

"I'm not aiming to control Norman's brat. I'm only looking for revenge. Don't forget; I've worked under Norman for a long time. Now he is distraught that his only son has become the same monster as him. And I know you're not too keen on seeing your best friend like this."

Anchoring himself on a free wall, Spider-man narrowed his eyes and clinched a fist.

Doc Ock smirked, "Anything that is destroyed in Goblin II's path is a bonus."

"He won't be a Goblin for long!"

"Cure him if you want. But recognize that he'll live with the guilt of harming his best friend. It was one thing when he was serving as a host to the symbiotes. He didn't know he was teaming up and fighting against his best friend. But what now, now that he knows?"

"Me and Harry have survived the tough times! We'll find a way to make it through your little stunt."

While Harry had been ignorant of the brunet's second life, he was there for Peter Parker. The auburn stood by the brunet whenever Peter was picked on by Midtown High students. Harry's extroverted lifestyle brought introverted Peter new experiences. And Peter later learned that it was Harry's choice to stop by and invite him inside the limo on that rainy day.

Spider-man found some discarded pipes on the ground. He wrapped his webs around each individual. He tossed them like a champion javelin thrower.

Moving away from the attacks, Doc Ock proposed, "Can you call yourself a friend when you kept something so important from him?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Ock!" Spider-man grunted, throwing his last pole. "Don't think you can manipulate me! I'm already ticked off that you turned my best friend into a Goblin!"

"Does he see you in the same light? Unfortunately for you three, Harry broke the containment with the cure. I don't think he wants to go back to his pathetic life."

The hero plucked some scrap metal. He chucked them at his foe and his many arms. He needed to vacate the sewers. He needed to find his companion. Despite his own heartache, he continued his fight.

"I'm not gonna let you win, Ock! I'll find a way to rescue my best friend!"

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** So sorry for the long delay. I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter past the compulsory flashback. Any inspiration I found disappeared when I opened my documents. Other times I tried out several ideas only to be unhappy with them. Stupid writer's block.

As I'm writing about Peter and Harry's friendship, I noticed some major differences between this and other incarnations that usually drives a split between them. One, no falling in love with/competing for Mary Jane's affection. The relationship for her and Harry seemed strictly platonic, while with her and Peter the two shared a minor moment towards the end of the series. She also wasn't Harry's girlfriend who secretly pined for Peter. I read that this cartoon takes place prior to any romances. Two, Norman Osborn stayed alive after his run as The Goblin and even repented, giving Harry no reason to avenge his father. Heck, Norman actually cared for his son, only falling into neglect and mild abuse compared to his evolving monstrous self in the comics. Outside his vanished dad and thanks to Spidey's blood, Harry had no reason to truly resent Spider-man. Third, obviously, no usage of drugs or alcohol or other stimulants to warp Harry's troubled mind. Fourth, Peter actually put energy into seeing Harry rather than just leaving him hanging. He debated about revealing his other identity instead of keeping all these secrets to himself. When he did, it was a final effort to save Harry from Anti-Venom. IMO, we saw more genuine friendship moments between the two rather than just the statement of their bond. So, taking into account of the usual spats and slightly alter them in this cartoon, then maybe, just _maybe_ their friendship could survive.

 **Chapter 4.**

" _About time you showed up," Harry grumbled to Peter. The auburn boy was standing outside a large building when his friend finally arrived. The sun shinned relentlessly, giving the city another scorching day. Waiting in the sizzling weather was unpleasant._

" _Sorry, Harr. I had… some things to take care of." The brunet lowered his head shamefully. He wished he could reveal his true whereabouts. But he understood he better lock that truth away._

 _Harry saw the true remorse in his buddy's voice. Smirking at his pal, he remarked, "You'd be late to your own funeral."_

 _Peter smiled in gratitude for the joke and the forgiveness._

 _Moving past the quarrel, the young Osborn said, "Thanks for coming to the art museum with me. I hate having to write this paper for extra credit."_

 _Peter gently reminded, "Hey, at least you're allowed to do some makeup work to pull your grade."_

 _The two entered through the glass double doors and walked passed the large lobby. A blast of refreshing air conditioning greeted them. They gazed at the many paintings on the white wall and the statues displayed in the middle of the wide, tall room. Visitors escaping the heat feigned their fascination with the artists' imagination and creativity._

 _Harry, bored out of his mind, yawned. He wished something interesting would happen. Unexpectedly, Peter tackled him to the ground as he yelled, "Watch out!"_

 _A portion of a nearby wall exploded. A criminal busted through and began swiping the valuables. The laser gun shot through the walls to scare off anyone looking to be a hero. Harry looked up and saw he was alone. Fear controlling his legs, he was unable to move._

 _People screamed in terror. They raced out in mobs. Ceiling and floor debris caked the air. Among the chaos, Harry wanted to bolt as well. However, he realized someone was missing. He desperately searched for his friend._

" _Pete! Where are you?"_

 _That's when he caught the colors red and blue flashing across the ceiling. Someone around his build was handling the criminal. He had heard of someone wearing a costume while enacting his own style of justice. They called him Spider-man. Crouching below a pedestal, he watched the battle in secret. He had heard the news anchor Jameson screeching of the vigilante causing problems. He was surprised to find the masked ruffian fearlessly facing off against someone wielding a weapon. Spider-man effortlessly jumped around from spot to spot._

 _Another crash came about. Harry lowered himself while covering his head. His heart raced. He searched for an exit. But he couldn't leave without knowing Peter's whereabouts. He didn't know how long he stayed in his position. He shut his eyes and waited._

 _It wasn't long before the battle stopped. Silence dropped down inside. Harry lifted himself up. He looked through the glass doors. People outside the building awed and cheered at seeing the criminal tied up in webs. A note with an image of a chibi Spider-man's face stuck itself to the felon's chest. On the other side, Harry saw his brunet classmate. Peter had his hands placed over his knees and hunched over, trying to catch his breath._

" _Pete!" Harry yelled relieved as he raced over. "Are you OK? Where'd you disappear to? I was looking all over for you!"_

 _Darting his eyes around, Peter casually shrugged, "Um, guess we got separated by the crowd."_

" _Well don't scare me like that again! There's been a lot of crazy characters poppin' up lately. We gotta watch each other's back." Harry set one hand on the brunet's shoulder and pushed him forward. "Let's get outta here before something else goes wrong."_

 _Peter placed on a small smile as they left. He believed it was reasons like this he kept his identity a secret. With the troubles Spider-man regularly lands himself in, he was glad that there were those who cared about Peter Parker's wellbeing._

* * *

Nightlife arose in the city. Artificial lights and neon signs illuminate the streets and the skyscrapers uninterrupted. People and vehicles jammed the sidewalks and the streets. Chilly winds slipped in between buildings. A giant moon graced the dark sky. The air began to cool as the temperature dropped.

Over time, the sun began to rise, encasing the city with its fresh, golden rays. The infinite sky transformed from solid black to brilliant gold and pink hues. The asphalt and the cement pathways began to absorb the intense heat. Anything metal reflected the sun's light.

Spider-man swung on his webs as he flew in between buildings. He heard the praise and the excitement from the people down below. He was also within earshot of the jumbotron owned by the Daily Bugle Communications. Overlooking the everyday commotion, he focused on his mission. He glued himself to an office building.

((After my adventures in the sewers, I finally got away from Ock. I searched all night for Harry. No luck. No word from Iron Patriot, either. Harry must still be out there. And still controlled by that Goblin juice. He didn't look too good. I don't know how I would take it if I lost my best friend. Gotta find him. Too bad I don't have time for a quick coffee. A bear claw would be nice.))

He shook his head to keep himself alert. He then stretched his arms and rotated his torso. He needed to remain nimble. Spending the night on patrol drained his energy. Nonetheless, his ambition to find and rescue his friend replenished his stamina. He was also alert for the mad scientist.

Shooting a web, he proceeded with his search. He released his web and landed on a widespread top of a building. He raced across. Pigeons cooed and took to the air. Old papers and tossed aside bolts were below him. That's when his special alarm tingled.

He stopped in his tracks and surveyed his area. "Spider-sense? Now? What gives?"

He felt the distressing presence of an upcoming attack. He barely had time to scooch away. He scarcely caught presence of the attacker. His voice mixed with relief yet surprise, he shouted, "Harry?!"

Goblin II finally crossed paths with the hero. His claws missed its target. He turned around. He was just as vicious as he was when he first became a Goblin. However, he appeared slightly different. A strange, futuristic-type mask covered his entire face coupled with a similarly designed glove.

Flipping himself and landing on the side of the staircase entrance, Spider-man remarked, "That's some fashion statement you got there! Were you out shopping this whole time?"

Goblin II ignored the comment. He silently raced towards the wall-crawler. He raised his fists, prepared to raid once more.

"Harry! I'm glad that you're safe!" Spider-man yelled as he leaped out of harm. "But you were out way past your curfew, young man! Your dad and I are gonna have a serious talk about your behavior!"

He landed on his feet. Effortlessly, he dodged the swatting and punches coming his way. The area was wide and free, giving him space to freely move around. But the roof lacked spots where he could shoot his webs and flip himself around. There was only the staircase entrance and a giant billboard. He had to make do. As he dropped down from one outbreak to another, the sun reflected against Goblin II's mask and glove.

He boosted himself away from Goblin II and his deadly encounters. He asked, "Should we mention your latest bling? Are you wearing this mask to hide a hideous zit?"

Once he came to the edge, he raced towards the masked creature. He jumped into the air and shot a few webs around his opponent. "I think it could use a little flare! Consider it a Spider-man original!"

Goblin II ceased his eruptions because of his lack of sight.

Spider-man placed his fists up. He kept moving to prevent himself from being an easy target. Yet he focused on his buddy's new tech. "Harry, where exactly did you get that? Is it from Oscorp? Is Norman nearby?"

Goblin II made no sounds as he tried to claw off the trap. That's when something odd happened. A surge of electricity shocked him.

Spider-man grew surprised. "What the?"

Despite the strong voltage, Goblin II made no sounds. He only appeared as though he was in pain. He fell on one knee.

"Woah, Harry," the wall-crawler called surprised. "If that thing's hurting you, we gotta take it off! Never mind your zit!"

After a moment of healing, Goblin II successfully tore off the webbing. He rose back to his feet. When he was cleared, he charged once more. He gave no battle roar as he ran. His immense speed surprised his opponent. The web-crawler didn't have time to avoid Goblin II's bash. He sent the hero off the edge of the building.

Spider-man yelled as he entered free falling. He knew he needed to act quickly if he didn't want to end up as like a crushed insect, or arachnid. He flicked a web, which caught onto a hefty flag pole. "Whew! That was close! Wasn't expecting such a thrashing from Harry. Let's see if his new gear can handle a rougher playtime."

He attached himself onto the wall of the building. Quickly, he climbed his way back to the roof. He sprung himself to the top and grounded his feet. He saw Goblin II waiting for him on the other end.

"OK, so spill," Spider-man ordered. "Did you order that mask and glove online with rushed delivery? It looks defective."

Goblin II stayed quiet.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't give me the Silent Treatment! That's so middle school!" Spider-man shot several webs at Goblin II's feet. "How's about we remove that mask?"

The beast loathed his imprisonment. He tried moving around for liberation. But the webbing was a strong as cement.

Spider-man sped towards Goblin II. He left himself a few yards between him and the creature. As Goblin II stayed focused on his trap, Spider-man studied the new mask. He pondered the best method in removing technology that electrified its wearer.

"Guess I can only get my hands dirty and go for the gold!" The hero webbed his buddy's arms together to prevent them from jerking. He raced and hopped into the air. He gracefully settled on the monster's shoulders. "And Spidey sticks the landing! It helps having wall-crawling abilities."

Feeling the added weight, Goblin II tossed himself around even harder.

"Hang on, Harr!" Spider-man pleaded. "I'm just trying to help! Let's take this mask off and leave a negative review for the online seller!"

He crouched down. He placed his fingers across Goblin II's jawline. Wrapping his hands around the edges, he grunted as he tried to lift himself up. He barely moved an inch before electricity encased the pair. The masked ruffian cried out. He released himself and collapsed on the ground behind Goblin II.

Rubbing his head, he sat up and moaned, "Wow. That thing's packing some juice."

Goblin II gave no answer. Once he recovered, he resumed his attempts in breaking free from his snare.

Spider-man bounced to his feet. He wasn't prepared to surrender. He raced around and stood in front of Goblin II. He released a web on the mask and maintained the other end. He was set to yank off the machinery that covered his pal's face. As he was about to tug, he spotted the electricity pulsing through his webs. He instantly freed his impromptu rein.

"OK, I am definitely confused. Can anyone fill me in what has happened between last night and now?"

That's when his Spider-sense activated once more.

"Not to worry, Peter," an ominous voice assured. "The young Osborn was with me."

Spider-man turned and saw his enemy arrived. The man had climbed up the wall using his octoarms. He stood on the far end between the hero and the monster. No doubt Doc Ock had used his innovative technology to clean himself up after their encounter in the sewers.

Spider-man faced Goblin II. He studied the masked. He realized the design seemed familiar, like those found on the numerous Octobots he had faced. He yelled to Goblin II, "What did we say about talking to strangers?! You know you're not supposed to accept gifts from them!"

Doc Ock grinned, "I found this little Goblin after our time in the sewers. He looked rather disheveled. I fixed him up. You could say that I rescued him."

"Is that what you're calling it? Because I'm sure the legal term is _kidnapping_!"

"Let's look past terminology. Time now to return to my revenge."

Goblin II at last broke free from his web-based trap. He then raced towards his enemy.

"Uh oh." The hero sprang about as he dodged the creature's brutal assaults. He didn't want to harm his buddy. But maiming wasn't his concern since something else took care of that. He jumped around the open space and asked his enemy, "That mask that gives shocks… Is this your attempt in controlling him?!"

"It's insurance," Doc Ock replied, shifting himself away from the battle. He kept himself close enough to continue viewing the onslaught. "I know that Norman has motivated his brat into following his commands. He relied on psychological means and cruel words. I experienced many of them for myself. On the other hand, mine are just a bit more… physical."

Spider-man watched once more the horrors of the voltage attacking Goblin II. He squeezed a fist. Leaping over his friend, he headed straight for his true adversary. He tried to plant a mighty fist against Doc Ock. "I thought you weren't interesting in controlling Harry!"

The man with shades avoided the blow. "This is a show for Norman. Pity that he hasn't arrived yet. Where is your other teammate? Where is Norman?"

Spider-man anchored himself on the decayed billboard. "How should I know? He hasn't checked in with me all night or this morning. Some teammate."

Doc Ock became miffed. "My plan for revenge won't work if he's not here."

"Revenge!" Spider-man bitterly echoed as he climbed higher. "That's all I hear from you! Can't you focus your mind on something productive instead? Find a cure for a disease? Maybe invent a new ice cream flavor?"

The villain spotted Goblin II standing in the distance. "You're right. Let's concentrate on your playtime with your best friend."

The high tech masked shocked its victim once again. Goblin II dashed for the hero in the red and blue color scheme. He stopped at the billboard. He gazed up. Seeing his enemy perched on top, he tried smashing the billboard.

"Woah!" Spider-man yelled, feeling the massive vibrations throwing him off balance. He looked below on the opposite side. The structure appeared infirm, like the bolts were ready to pop out. "Can't let this fall against the people!"

He vaulted himself away from the billboard. Goblin II watched his enemy soar and land on the opposite end. The beast charged at the wall-crawler. He swatted and batted.

Spider-man dodged each attempt. He still believed he could reach his cohort. "Harry! Don't follow Ock! Let's work together to bring him down instead! Like what we did to his Octobots!"

The green monster refuted the idea. He unremittingly aimed his punches towards his foe, only successfully smashing the roof. As Spider-man pondered how to reach his pal, he found an opening within Goblin II's bouts. He aimed to deliver a strong punch against the creature's torso. The attack missed his opponent. He tried his own barrage. Finally, he sent Goblin II across the battlefield. Yet the mutated young adult remained on his feet.

"So," Spider-man remarked. "Not going down like before?"

"You're holding back on him," Doc Ock observed. "You're sacrificing your agility, making it easier for him to dodge your attacks."

He chortled, "What's wrong, Spider-man? Afraid of hurting him?"

"Can you blame a hero? I don't want to send my best friend to the hospital!"

"Seems like we need to add to the stakes."

"Worse than turning him into a Goblin? What do you mean—" Spider-man heard the whistle of a familiar aircraft. He turned around and became surprised. "What the? Is that?"

"What's a Goblin without his glider," the scoundrel smirked.

"Glider?" Spider-man uneasily repeated.

"It's my side project. It's for my perfect revenge plan. Of course, mine is a new and improved version. It goes twice as fast and can handle altitudes twice a high."

Goblin II spotted the aircraft. His instincts took control once more. Running across the open roof, he jumped and docked himself safely on the machine. The boosters activated. His easily flew around the building. Despite the enormous velocity, he maintained his balance.

"He's airborne!" Spider-man exclaimed. He then bemoaned, "Just what we need. Another Goblin moving in the third dimension."

"He's handling that glider better than I anticipated," Doc Ock noted. "Looks like Goblin II is gaining back some cognitive skills. If all goes well, I may recruit him for my team."

The threat enraged Spider-man. "He won't be part of your Sinister Six! He's already part of a team!"

He watched as Goblin II tried to smash him down using the vast machine. The hero ducked in time. "Watch it! Don't you need a license to fly this?"

He shot a web. The sticky vine struck the back of the glider. He was shoved into the air. "Woah, little doggy!"

He tightly held on to his connection. "C'mon, Harr! Don't make me go through this again!"

Goblin II noted the extra weight. He turned and spotted Spider-man tailing in his usual manner. He pressed a button on his gauntlet. Out popped a familiar looking device.

Spider-man's eyes expanded. "Is that a—"

Goblin II tossed the device. Spider-man ducked. A Pumpkin Bomb exploded in the air. No structures sustained any damages. Flying pigeons had managed to elude the blast.

"Did I mention the full arsenal available?" Doc Ock teased.

"An asterisk would've been nice!"

Facing forward, Goblin II spotted the enormous building they were headed for. He thrusted another Pumpkin Bomb ahead of him. The windows shattered, leaving a clear space for a clean entrance. The pair entered the derelict warehouse. The spacious floor was empty and covered in large blows. The smudged windows limited the sunlight. Chains hung from the damaged ceiling.

The green beast controlling his glider came to a stop. The great force upheld its work for the wall-crawler who held on to his harness. He braced himself for impact. His beaten body smashed into a scaffold. Pipes and broken wood tumbled over him. The shattered metal rang in his ears. He groaned. "All my teeth are in place. Don't need to look anymore goofy without them for pictures."

His unique inner alarm set off. He tried to move before an octoarm could snatch him around his torso. He was unlucky.

Bringing his struggling adversary closer to him, Doc Ock questioned, "I can tell that Norman doesn't know it's Peter Parker underneath the mask. Is there a reason you haven't revealed yourself to Norman? He is your friend's dad. Or are you afraid that a little Goblin is left in him?"

The teen in the costume cleared his head. "Don't flatter yourself in finding my identity. You only found out who's under this mask because you're a dirty criminal."

"Ah, but I kept my word. No one knows who you are. Which means you didn't tell either Osborn until it was almost too late."

"Fine, you got me. I'm a hero who didn't want those he cared about to be in danger against lunatics like you. But enough of the shocking! Let Harry go!"

"I can't do that. This is Harry's destiny, to follow his father's footsteps. Isn't that right, Goblin II?"

The green beast gave no response. He only encircled the pair on his glider. He kept his extensive distance. His covered face met them as he rode.

Spider-man turned his view towards his altered associate. Thanks to the high-tech mask, he had trouble reading him. He loathed how his enemy was directing his friend. He coaxed, "Harry! Don't listen to Ock! Don't let him dictate who you are!"

Goblin II stopped his drifting. The familiar voice ringing in his ears enlivened him. He had heard such reassurance before but lacked the memory of who and where. He appeared to be listening to the web-head.

Doc Ock detested the reaction. He couldn't allow his enemy to free his prisoner. He had to keep control of the situation. "I'm not the one governing him. Deep down, he has always despised Norman, his own father. I'm merely giving the young Osborn the tools to stand up against him."

Spider-man tried to break out of his enemy's grip. "No, you're not! You've transformed him against his will! You want to separate and destroy the Osborns! But you know what? Harry doesn't roll like that! He loves his father! I'll get my teammate back!"

Finding his strength, the hero broke free from his foe's trap. He attached a web to the ceiling and swung away onto the second rundown floor.

Doc Ock growled. He turned towards Goblin II. "Don't just stay there, you fool! I gave you the glider and the armaments to keep up with Spider-man! Now take him down! We both know your desire to!"

The beast reviled the command. Somewhere in him he knew he always heard them. He had mandates to obey. Unfavorable consequences found him should he fail to follow them. The insult also irked him.

"Don't listen to him!" Spider-man yelled from his place. "Ock has only seen the bad from the Osborns! But I've worked with you and Iron Patriot! You and Norman aren't where you used to be!"

"Family does play a key role," Ock agreed. "Norman had seen me as part of the family. As he does his own son and you, Peter. We've seen Norman's true characteristics when he isn't playing host. Such a shame he was far too busy building his empire to notice his brat. Even you, Spider-man, must admit that."

"People change! Often for the better if we give them a second chance!"

"Norman Osborn has exceeded his limit!"

The voices belonging to the criminal and the hero dazed the green creature. He placed his larger hands over his pointy ears. He longed to growl. He tried to block them out. But something stirred inside him. He needed silence. He needed to get away from all the noise. He needed freedom.

He rode his glider towards the ceiling. The restless act caught the hero and the criminal's attention. The pair ceased their quarrel as they watched. Goblin II pushed a button on his gauntlet, releasing a Pumpkin Bomb.

"Uh oh," Spider-man mumbled.

Goblin II launched the weapon. The duo in the damage range managed to escape. More windows shattered. Debris fell like hail. The smoke blocked the views.

"You fool!" Doc Ock yelled. He needed to discipline his underling. He had the mask Goblin II wore give a full voltage.

Unable to handle the chastisement, Goblin II lost his balance. He fell off his glider. He lost his consciousness. He came closer and closer to the floor. He hit it with a massive fall.

"Harry!" Spider-man called.

Goblin II stayed motionless.

* * *

 _ **I was running. I heard my own breathing as I panted. I was surrounded by an endless, dark void. Where was I**_ _ **going? I didn't know. I just had to get away. Something terrifying was after me. My heart hammered in my chest.**_

 _ **Wherever I was heading, I didn't get far. Venom crossed my path. I came to a stop. I stared in shock and disbelief. The black symbiote was alive, baring its jagged teeth while swinging its long tongue. It viciously hissed. "We is Venom!"**_

 _ **It attempted to claw at me. I yelled. I raced in the opposite direction.**_

 _ **I only took a few steps before Anti-Venom blocked me. The white symbiote was also alive. How was that possible? It screeched. "Must purify!"**_

 _ **I barely escaped its deadly tendrils. I darted once more.**_

 _ **My shoes slid when I saw The Goblin. And Spider-man. They were out in the distance. They were fighting each other. The Goblin used his Pumpkin Bombs. Spider-man shot his webs. Soon the monster riding the glider became a man. And the one in the costume became a teen. I couldn't distinguish their faces. Their battle continued. I wanted to call out to them. But nothing came out of my mouth.**_

 _ **No matter how much damage the other fighter received, their tussle became nonstop. It seemed the battle would last forever. The teen still wearing the lower half of his red and blue costume punched the man off the glider. The man fell. He hit the ground hard. He didn't move.**_

" _ **No!" was all I could cry. I didn't know what came over me. I felt sorrow. I felt rage. Yet I was powerless to change anything. Like a coward, I fled.**_

 _ **I skidded to a halt when I saw another Goblin. A different one. This one wasn't as muscular as the first. Or as tall. Nevertheless, I was still terrified of it. It looked angry. I backed away. It didn't move. It only stared at me with its hostile, yellow eyes.**_

 _ **Behind me was a vicious laughter. Turning my head, I saw another man. His back sprouted four extra mechanical arms. They swung at me. He tried to capture me. I ran.**_

" _ **This is your destiny!" his voice declared, cackling like a maniac. "You're an Osborn! You cannot escape a family tradition!"**_

 _ **That's when the green creature leapt for me.**_

" _ **We are each other." It had a gruff voice. "We are family!"**_

 _ **Fear overwhelmed my mind. I couldn't out run this monster. It turned transparent. It then flew towards me. It swept itself inside me. I could feel it take control of my body. I trembled. I felt rage. Followed by isolation. I looked at my hands. They mutated into green claws. My shoes and slacks ripped. Everything ached as I changed.**_

 _ **Transforming into Goblin II, I let out a roar.**_

* * *

"Harry!" Spider-man called, crouching next to his fallen friend. He panicked. "Can you hear me? Wake up!"

The mutated beast slowly opened his eyes. The mask he wore granted him vision once more. He looked down at himself. He saw the green hands and feet that carried claws. His brawny body was sore. Hearing the embolden voice, he spotted the wall-crawler. He recalled what he saw during his blackout. He whispered in a gruff voice, "Spider… man…"

"Harry!" Spider-man called gratefully. "Thank goodness you're awake! You had me really worried, pal."

"Get up!" Ock yelled from his end. "Get up, you fool! Take down Spider-man!"

The green creature faced the scientist. A wave of rage boiled inside of him. Clinching his fists, he howled, like he was protesting.

"What the?" Spider-man questioned. "Did you just break free from Ock's command?"

He became cheerful of the rather dismal situation. "I knew you could! No villain can beat our friendship!"

"Friend?" Doc Ock spat. Despising the turn of events, he scoffed at Goblin II, "You still trust that friend of yours? In spite of him keeping his Spider-man persona away from you?"

The transformed Osborn sprung to his feet. His eyes scrutinized the hero and the crook. His warped mind began shaping distant memories. He recalled being attacked in his own home. He became aware how often he was lied to. By his own father. By his own teammate. He knew how many times he was left behind.

Taking a chunk of fallen ceiling, the beast thrust it towards the mad scientist. Doc Ock managed to evade.

Spider-man questioned the bout. The force appeared more threatening before, like it was based on choice rather than instinct. "Harry?"

There was only one path to freedom. The mutated young adult tore apart his mask. Sparks flew from the broken wires. He stomped on the pieces that fell to the ground.

Raising his head towards the ceiling, the monster declared, "I'm. A. GOBLIN!"

The whites in Spider-man's mask expanded. "No!"

Angered that his creation was fighting against him, Doc Ock yelled, "You are your father's son!"

"No!" Goblin II asserted. "I'm a Goblin!"

"Harry," Spider-man called. "Take it easy."

Goblin II silently faced Spider-man. The wall-crawler became uncomfortable from the hostile stare. The emotion was similar to when Harry delivered them against Spider-man after believing the hero was a villain. The web-spinner was unable to tell where the resentment was coming from—Goblin II or Harry Osborn.

A large blast disrupted the dispute. The wall on the second story collapsed in a circular hole. After the blowup, another hero wearing red, white, and blue armor entered the warehouse.

Doc Ock remarked, "Looks like Norman finally arrived."

Goblin II mutely watched the man in the metal suit.

"Norman?" Spider-man shouted. "Where have you been?"

"Since I didn't find Harry or Octavious after taking that turn in the sewers, I searched elsewhere for them," the man in the metal suit explained. "Seeing that glider tipped me off. I can only guess one person behind it."

His view fell onto his adversary.

Accepting the reason, Spider-man asked, "Now that you're here, think you can talk to your son? He was out all night without giving us a single phone call!"

Iron Patriot looked at the green monster. During his extensive but caring search, he feared for the safety of his transformed child. He dreaded the dangers with his worst enemy mobile. He only wanted his son back. He called in his typical stout fashion, "Harry! It's good to see you safe. Now you must come with me to Oscorp. We must give you the antidote."

Goblin II delivered the same antagonistic glare. He was fed up with taking orders. Especially from the man he had complied with for his entire life. "No! Forget it!"

The father grew shocked. He was startled from the tone and how clear his son's voice was coming out. "What did you say?!"

"I said no!" Goblin II repeated, his voice emitting aggression. "I'm not listening to you anymore! I've always done everything you asked! What did I get in return? You not being there! You excluding me from everything! I'm done taking orders from you!"

Iron Patriot turned to his associate.

Spider-man shrugged, "Yeah, he started gaining some brain power back. That Goblin juice must be misconstruing his mind."

"This isn't good."

"You're telling me. That's some nasty attitude. Try washing his mouth out with soap… or toothpaste for a better alternative and a brighter smile."

Ock needed to sustain his upper hand. He believed he could use Goblin II's outburst to his advantage. He chuckled, "Seems like your son is finished putting up with you, Norman."

Iron Patriot turned towards his foe. He straightened out a hand, preparing to use his repulsor blaster. "Octavious! I know you are responsible for all this! What lies have you filled my son's head with?!"

Doc Ock was ready to go on the defense. "No lies. Only the truth. As mentioned before, this is an Osborn tradition. You couldn't expect to keep your faults away from him forever, did you? He was bound to find out. He'll be finding out more since you planned for him to take Oscorp one day."

Goblin II despised the endless argument he heard between the driven entrepreneur and his once employee. He clinched his fists. He had enough of people speaking for him. "Shut up! Both of you!"

The outburst caught the attention of everyone.

Goblin II pressed a button on his gauntlet. The glider rushed towards his side. Hopping on it, he pressed another button on his glove. A Pumpkin Bomb popped out from the machine. He held it tightly. He was prepared to detonate it.

"Harry!" Norman gasped.

Before the transformed Osborn could act, his hand holding the deadly device was webbed. He saw Spider-man from the other end.

"OK, OK. I sense a lot of tension between everyone," the wall-crawler remarked. "Instead of all this demolishing, why don't we settle our differences by having a nice game of Go Fish?"

Goblin II grunted as he tore off the webbing. He stared with great resentment at the teen hero.

Spider-man resumed his offer, "No? How about Crazy Eights, then? Hearts?"

"No game is gonna be easy if you go against me. You should remember who I trained with. I say we go for fifty-two pick up."

"Terrific. A Goblin with S.H.I.E.L.D. training and snappy comebacks."

Goblin II activated and released his weapon. The Pumpkin Bomb exploded.

The four scattered for safety.

"Harry!" Iron Patriot yelled. His heart raced. He soon spotted Goblin II on the new glider safely rushing out of the dust. He was glad to see his boy safe. However, he was angry with how much the Goblin formula had inhibited the teen. He saw from the other end his foe moving away. "Octavious!"

The two men battled each other once again.

Far from the eruption, Spider-man had managed to lodge himself against the mangled wall. He watched Iron Patriot and Doc Ock enter their scrap. He knew he couldn't babysit both Osborns. He tried looking for his morphed friend. "Harr! Where'd you go? Now isn't the time for Hide-and-Seek."

His Spider-sense activated. He looked ahead. Goblin II hovered on his glider several yards away from him. Their eyes met. What was once mindless rage in Goblin II's view now shifted to focus ire. Spider-man was aware of the extensive temper the two Osborns shared. Harry had loathed his father's neglect. He also was ignorant of his buddy's dual lifestyle. But once there was change for the better, the burning flames of rage snuffed. However, deep within the young Osborn, the embers had secretly burned. The fire was never properly extinguished.

"Harry," Spider-man implored. "We don't have to do this! We're friends!"

"Friends?!" Goblin II bitterly repeated. "Is that what you consider us?!"

"Well, yeah," Spider-man casually replied.

"You call us _friends_ when you left me in the dark for so long, Spider-man?!"

"Harr, like I told Ock, I did it to protect you. I couldn't let anyone close to Peter Parker find themselves in danger all because of Spider-man."

"Funny, I thought friends shared everything. From the good to the bad."

"We did! We are!" Fearing the inevitable battle, Spider-man climbed up high against the wall for protection. "C'mon, Harr! You don't need to be this Goblin!"

Goblin II pursued the web-spinner. "No! I'm sick of everyone deceiving me! A Goblin is the only identity you and Dad respect."

"I never respected a Goblin! That form was a criminal! But you already have an identity! You're Patrioteer! You were doing so well with it!"

"I can ditch that heavy suit. Being a Goblin is where it's at."

"You saw your dad when he was a Goblin! Why do you want to be one?"

"Osborns were stuck. This is our way to evolve, to gain our true power." Goblin II grinned maliciously, "And with great power can come great reward."

Spider-man smacked his head and griped, "Superb. Of all the outdated life lessons he learned from Norman, he follows through on that one… Uh oh!"

He gasped seeing Goblin II speeding his way. The giant beast was ready to serve a punch. The teen hero moved away, leaving the now villain to smash the whitewashed wall. Spider-man flung his web towards the ceiling. Swinging away, he tried to gain the advantage of height over his opponent. He was almost at the top. Goblin II, however, flew past the web.

"Gotcha!" Using his claw, he slashed the makeshift rope.

Spider-man shot himself another web to prevent himself from falling. However, the section his improvised vine splatted against broke off. "Just my luck!"

As his fortune would have it, Goblin II had unwittily flown his glider under the path of the plummeting hero. He clung to the back end of the machine. "Can't let Harr continue going like this. It's been cutting too much into our social life."

Taking advantage of the situation, he quickly climbed up before his opponent could shake him off. He sprung behind the green monster. He wrapped his legs around Goblin II's neck.

"Get off me!" Goblin II snapped.

"Harr, if you're upset about something, then let's talk! From one teammate to another!"

"There's nothing left to talk about!"

"Your unbridled rage says different."

While the pair argued, the glider raced around the spacious warehouse. Spider-man knew he needed to catch his buddy's attention with something drastic, something to break over the Goblin serum. He caught sight of the two adults and their tussle. Using his strength, he managed to steer the glider and its rider to focus on the other war, one where a parent fought for his child while the other battled for revenge.

Spider-man managed to keep himself and Goblin II hovering in place. He forced the altered Osborn to face the other encounter. He argued, "Remember all the times when you were alone? Think about your dad! He'd be in the same position you were if you run off as a Goblin!"

"That was his choice!" Goblin II rebutted, struggling to remove his enemy from his shoulders. "He obviously believed that Oscorp and his many side projects were more important than me! He abandoned me! Twice! I didn't matter to him!"

After his toil, he managed to remove the wall-crawler from himself. He tossed his foe across the room. His breathing turned labor. He rubbed his sore neck muscles.

Spider-man managed to safely dock himself against a wall. He looked at Goblin II. "You do matter to him! And me! What about our plans to share a loft together when we attend Empire State University? We can't make it work if you're a part-time criminal! That sounds like a bad sitcom!"

"From the creators of _Science Outtakes with Stark_ and _The Young and The Hulkless_ comes a new comedy series _Frenemies_! Spider-man is a hero! And Goblin II is a villain! Together, they share an apartment while attending college. One fights crime while the other _is_ crime. Can they co-habitat peacefully without challenging each other for who uses the bathroom first? Coming to cable and streaming services March twenty-first!"

"Wait, why the twenty-first?" Spider-man asked.

"Because, people might be busy on the twentieth."

"Ugh, see? Bad sitcom." Spider-man flicked a web. "Might work for a comic book series, though."

Goblin II tried slicing his enemy using his glider. He only succeeded in slashing the venerable wall. "Ock was right! I was a fool! I stood up for you!"

Metal scraped and sparked against the structure. Goblin II extended his rant, "Anytime M.J. or Liz became angry and demanded to know why you were so late for our meet ups… For anything, hanging out at The Coffee Bean, football games, school dances, I defended you! I believed you had a good reason! I didn't even know you were Spider-man!"

The web-spinner landed on the observant deck. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I was whenever you defended me? I always sounded so dumb giving lame excuse after lame excuse! I could write a whole book of 'em!"

Goblin II pursued Spider-man. He tried once more to use the edges of his aircraft to harm his once teammate. "All this time you coulda stood up to Flash! And anyone else picking on you!"

Spider-man flipped his way out of harm. "You know I couldn't do that! It's not what heroes do!"

Goblin II brought his machine to a stop. "Which is why I'm done being one."

Spider-man ceased his movements. He challenged, "So, what, then? Are you listening to Ock now?"

"He's not making the calls anymore," Goblin II replied in a low yet threatening voice. "Not him. Not Dad. And not you, Spider-man."

Goblin II dropped from his glider and landed onto the same observation deck. He darted for his once partner. His speed imparted him action before Spider-man could react. He delivered a powerful punch to the hero's jaw. He then batted his meaty hands against his enemy's shoulder. He clinched his fists and smashed them down over his foe's torso.

Spider-man flew across the deck. His back smashed against the wall. He dropped to his stomach. Bringing himself up to his knees, he clutched his aching sides. "OK. You are doing better in your fighting skills. But you still don't need to be a Goblin. Just come back with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. Let's clean up your boo-boos while we have ice cream sundaes."

The changed Osborn walked towards the hurt hero. The chains attached to the ceiling clanged as he brushed passed them. "Ock found out who's under your mask. Now he thinks he knows you. But I know you much better than him."

The web-head tried to clear himself. He struggled to stand up. "Really? Because you signed a yearbook for Peter Parker and not Spider-man?"

"I know you're scared. Giving out those lame jokes as we fight? That's proof. You're hiding your insecurities."

Striving to keep his balance, Spider-man stumbled backwards. His once affiliate was familiar with his style. He aligned his back against the wall. "Personal anxieties aside, I can't let you do… whatever twisted ideas that Goblin juice is giving you."

Goblin II stopped his stride. "Then let me make it easier. We are no longer friends."

Spider-man felt his heart cracking at the powerful announcement. He looked directly at the beast in front of him. His eyes drooped. His voice dripped with hurt. "You can't mean that!"

"Let me rephrase that: We were never friends!"

Goblin II recalled all the lies spouting from someone he believed cared about him. The feelings of betrayal and abandonment exploded within him. Howling savagely, he raced towards his foe. Spider-man was unable to move. He received one beating after another. Anytime he tried to web his way to freedom, Goblin II used his claws to tear them apart.

Spider-man slid against the deck. The splinters tore his costume, reaching past his skin. He ignored the scrapes. The dread of losing those close to him weighed higher on his list. He feared they would perished under the hand of a villain. But he couldn't give up. He refused to lose his best friend. Shifting himself to stand, he huffed. "Cutting ties with everyone just 'cause you're a Goblin? Me? Flash? M.J.? Norman? Sure, you'd have power. But then you'd be alone. Is that really what you want?"

"Being a Goblin is more than power! It's given me a voice!"

((Reasoning with Harry hasn't been working. Or pleading. And there's no Goblin cure on hand. I may have to knock him down first and get a cure later. But with everything he's been sayin'… Could this be how Harry felt all along?))

Spider-man spotted tools and boxes on the other end. He shot a web, which stuck to the container. He tugged it. The flying projection smashed the back of Goblin II's head. The contents spilled out rusty hammers, worn-down shoes, and cracked construction helmets. An orange jacket with a yellow collar and matching pocket linings landed on him.

Rushing towards his distorted buddy, Spider-man rose a fist. "Hey, Osborn! Nineteen-ninety-five called! They want their jacket back!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Iron Patriot and Doctor Octopus battled.

Iron Patriot rode his wrath against the man who transformed his son. Using his repulsor blasters, he attempted shot after shot against the scoundrel. He didn't care what else was in the way of his onslaught. He only wanted to bring down his former employee. "Octavious! Your work has always been sloppy! Did you not think I wouldn't notice a glider flying through the city? And how dare you endanger my son even more by having him ride it! He's not even permitted to drive a car!"

"Always the one to constrain others, aren't you, Norman," Doc Ock refuted. He dodged the mindless ambush. He used his octoarms to snatch and thrust whatever they could, discarded bricks or crushed pieces of fallen support beams, against the man in the metal suit. He was aware of the flame burning within his once employer. And he wanted to fuel that fire.

"I know what you've always been searching for," he teased. "You lusted for power. You wanted to bring in Spider-man. You've been obsessed with knowing who's behind the mask. I, of course, managed to find out valuable information that the great Norman Osborn was unable to do."

"You won't be using my past against me any longer!" Iron Patriot shouted, soaring himself away from all projectiles. "I'll be the one to bring _you_ in! I'll find a way to cure my son!"

"Your son whom you've always considered weak? Isn't this what you always wanted for him, Norman? He now has the power and the strength you've lusted after."

"That's not who I am anymore!"

"I doubt it. Why else would you continue to wear that suit filled with heavy artillery?"

"To take down criminals like you!" Iron Patriot activated his missile launchers.

Doc Ock swung his way out of the fatal path. The explosion created craters and holes within the ground, ceiling, and walls. He wasn't interested in fighting against Norman himself. He wanted the Osborns to finish each other. He had other methods of handling his plans.

"Don't believe for a second, Norman, that putting on a costume is more than enough to reprieve your past," he countered. "Your wrong doings are still tied to you. It doesn't matter if they were enacted from Norman or The Goblin."

"Don't _you_ dare bring that monster into this," Iron Patriot commanded. "You were the one who created that formula! You gave it to me! Twice! With the third time failing! And then you forced it onto my son!"

"You're living a lie, Norman, if you tell me or anyone else that you didn't enjoy the trips as a Goblin. As far as I've seen, your little brat is relishing what The Goblin has granted him. An Osborn tradition, indeed."

The adults heard the howl from Goblin II. The wail distracted Iron Patriot. His heart filled with alarm hearing his boy running around under the same influence he was once under.

Doc Ock used the opportunity to wrap his octoarms around his foe. He slammed Iron Patriot against the dirty wall. He proudly constrained his previous boss. "That's right. It's the same formula you received. There is nothing else altered. Do you know what that could entail for your little brat?"

The criminal leaned closer and exposed the answer.

Underneath his mask, Norman's eyes amplified in terror, one that only a parent can demonstrate when fearing for his child's life. "NOOO!"

Using his parental strength, he broke free from the criminal's grasp. He flew past his enemy. Reaching the other end of the warehouse, he spotted Goblin II thrashing Spider-man, the hero who was only trying to help the Osborn family. Using his broad shoulders, Goblin II charged and bashed the web-spinner. The devastating attack against the already battered Spider-man sent him plunging towards the ground.

Iron Patriot yelled, "Spider-man!"

He watched in horror of how transformed his boy had become. "Harry!"

Goblin II parted with the deck and settled himself on the ground. He gave his focus to the one who called him. He steadily watched as the patriotic metal-man approached him. His vision blurred, but he managed to see. Narrowing his gaze, he sneered. "What do you want? To criticize me even more? Am I being a Goblin all wrong?"

"Harry," Iron Patriot tried to calmly call. He sensed the deep anger coursing through him like magma. He blamed the strong emotion on the toxic formula. "Son, it's been a long day. Come back to Oscorp with me. You don't need to be this Goblin."

"Stop telling me what I am and am not! I don't need this! I don't need you! I'm an adult!"

"Harry! Enough acting like a child having a tantrum! Act like an adult if you wish to be treated as one!"

"Great advice coming from someone who left his kid alone! Even before he became a Goblin!" The now young adult wanted to scream more. But he bore trouble keeping his balance. He felt his body burning up, which was more than just his boiling anger.

"Harry!" Iron Patriot yelled in panic.

Doc Ock cautiously moved closer. He understood he needed to remove himself from the Goblin II's destructive path. But he still wanted to rock the waters. "It's no wonder there's so much strain between you Osborns. Unless there was another reason Harry as a host for Venom went after his father?"

"Octavious!" Iron Patriot snapped. "Stay out of this! This is family business!"

Before the scientist could respond, he managed to duck from a chucked wooden crate.

Iron Patriot spotted that his morphed son was responsible for the attack. He couldn't defend himself as the green monster charged at him.

"That's right! You never wanted me!" Goblin II harshly reminded. He pounced on top of Iron Patriot and caused the suit to slide against the ground. The metal screeched. The paint scratched off. "You wanted Spider-man! You wanted my best friend!"

Iron Patriot lost focus of his son's cries. He was far too concerned with the boy's physical health. He lifted his visor. Overwhelming with anxiety, his voice trembled. "Harry, you must stop! You mustn't exhaust yourself like this!"

Goblin II cast aside the pleading. He was far too fixated on his rage. "Even when I was Venom, you always disapproved of me! Patrioteer was no better for you!"

The father and son with the troublesome relationship consumed their momentum. The son maintained his pressure over Iron Patriot. His malformed yellow eyes burned. He well knew who was behind his problems.

"I'm sick of your hypocritical lectures!" Goblin II roared. "You always blame someone else whenever something didn't go your way! When are you going to take responsibilities for your action?!"

He rose up a fist. He was ready to strike. But before he could pound the armor, his balled-up hand was stopped by a connected web.

"That's a funny question coming from someone smashing people like bubble wrap!" Spider-man countered, upholding his grip on the provisional restraint. His muscles ached. Yet he preserved his stamina, lest someone become injured beyond repair.

Goblin II scowled at the hero. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is up."

"Harry," Spider-man called. "Don't do something you'll regret. Don't be so keen on being a Goblin."

Iron Patriot was grateful to have a clever associate like Spider-man. He knew the teen was doing all he could to continue giving a helping hand. Now the parent still needed to reach to his son. "Harry, I'm your father! You're an Osborn!"

Goblin II clamped his eyes. "Then I'll drop the last name! Osborn, Venom, Anti-Venom, Patrioteer! They were all failed versions! Goblin is the new Harry! Being a Goblin is all I need!"

Spider-man loosened his strength. He woefully mumbled, "Harr, is that really how you feel?"

Doc Ock enjoyed the show. He wanted to endorse the madness. "See all the trouble you caused, Norman? Even your son has given up on your pardon."

Overcome with guilt, Iron Patriot became speechless.

"Shut up!" Goblin II ordered the crook. "That electro-mask is gone! Don't think I'm taking orders from you again! I'm through being everyone's patsy."

The felon found amusement in the young adult's statement. "Anyone who has worked with your father would be. Norman has committed terrible deeds. Didn't you he tell you? For example…"

He smirked, "He gave me your blood sample to re-create Venom."

Goblin II's eyes widened.

"Oh, boy," Spider-man muttered.

Goblin II's heart fell into pieces. Tears began to form.

Satisfies with his work, Doc Ock continued his drilling. "After your spin as Venom. Even though that symbiote put you in the hospital. Norman Osborn just had to have that power once more."

Harry knew his parent buried himself in his work. Norman was his father. The man's opinion mattered to him over everyone else. He never suspected the deception. He never imagined just how little he mattered. A wave of complete isolation slammed into him. Goblin II clamped his eyes. Such desertion ignited rage.

Spider-man observed his emotionally impaired pal. When his friend became hurt, he indulged himself in self-destructive activities. "Harry! Don't do anything hasty!"

The mutated beast summoned his glider. He released his weight off Iron Patriot and hopped onto the aircraft. Although his voice was unreceptive, it carried a somber tone. "Is this how it's gonna be? Everyone against me because I can't defend myself?!"

Spider-man tried to reach his wounded buddy. "No! That isn't how it is at all!"

Goblin II could no longer be in the same room as those he though cared about him. He drove himself away from the crowd. He pressed a button on his still functioning gauntlet. It beckoned a Pumpkin Bomb.

His voice echoing against the walls, he shrieked, "I am not weak!"

He fired the weapon.

"Harry!" Iron Patriot cried. He used his repulsors to boost himself up. He wanted to pursue his son.

"Norman!" Spider-man yelled. He shot a web, which landed on the armor's back. He yanked on the web, pulling Iron Patriot out of the way from the explosion.

Riding on his glider through an open space, Goblin II vacated the scene.

Spider-man forlornly watched as his former partner rushed away.

* * *

"All that Goblin strength and S.H.I.E.L.D. training really did a number on me," Spider-man groaned. He rubbed his aching muscles. He was used to being thrashed by various villains. The soreness afflicted him more because they originated from his best friend gone mad.

The hero in the web-based costume and the man in the patriotic metal suit stood on a roof far from the warehouse war grounds. Goblin II had escaped. So did Doc Ock.

"I have to find him," Iron Patriot announced. "I must find my son. And bring in Octavious."

"Let's not be reckless," Spider-man advised. "That's what Ock wants. To push everyone's buttons. What's the worst that can happen to a Goblin while we form a smart plan?"

"Time is of the essence, Spider-man. Octavious infected Harry with the same dosage he did me. If we don't soon cure my son, there's a chance he'll be gone."

"In that we can't return him back to normal? Or in that Harry's mind will be lost?"

Iron Patriot raised his visor. His serious eyes showed shades of sorrow. "That Goblin formula was intended for a full-grown adult. Harry is just a boy. Even in terms of height and weight. This unstable serum left untreated may take him away from us. Forever."

The white eyes in Spider-man's mask expanded. "No."

He realized why his buddy displayed a lack of energy during their brawls. Patrioteer had built up his stamina under his S.H.I.E.L.D. drill work. The Goblin mixture enhanced his speed and strength. However, controlling and maintaining those prowess drew negative consequences. The tainted formula corrupted the logic and the sense of safety for the wearer.

"This is all my fault," the web-slinger berated. "I didn't keep track of my teammate like a leader should. He got transformed because of my guidance failure."

His guilt, which he continuously carried in private, had multiplied. He grew heavier with the once auburn adolescent disavowing not only his partnership with Spider-man, but his friendship with Peter Parker as well. Sticking his feet against the staircase entrance wall and crouching, he hung his head. "This is Anti-Venom all over again. Or even worse since Harry seriously wants the Goblin path. This can lead to his end."

All that ran in his mind were the cries of Patrioteer when the purging symbiote took control. The so-called hero failed in his mission, his responsibility to protect his friend.

"Don't blame yourself, Spider-man," Iron Patriot assured. "This is all Octavious' devious plan. He's always been looking to resurrect The Goblin. And… I know I contributed to some of this disaster."

His mind replayed his boy's renouncement. "I ponder if these outbursts reflect how my son has truly felt. I know I was responsible for so much trouble. My memories are in bits."

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough to know that I've hurt my son. He sees himself as a fool? I'm the bigger one. I've believed that he and I shared a good relationship. Harry took a big interest in helping me after I was released from the hospital. He would come with me to my doctor appointments and would often check in on me. He reminded me to take it easy. Now that he's become a Goblin…"

He looked towards the horizon. He saw the sun melting while beautiful colors of orange and pink grace the sky. "I can only hope that my son will forgive me when all this is over."

Spider-man turned to the man in the suit and noticed his grief.

((Wow, Norman comforting me? Expressing regrets for his past? Appreciating Harry's support? That's a nice change.))

"Now stop lollygagging," Iron Patriot ordered, placing his visor down. "We still need to rescue my son."

((That's more like it. I guess.))

Spider-man's mind retold his previous affiliate's assertion. He understood his friend was hurting. He refused to have his bond end. He tried to devise any ideas. Filling with hope, he dropped to his feet.

"If there's one thing The Goblin has always believed was that he was powerful and doesn't need love," Spider-man recapped. "We gotta show Harry that he isn't what The Goblin believes in. We gotta make him see that he isn't a Goblin."

"How's that?"

"You're still his father. And I'm still his teammate. We're looking to rescue him. Not imprison him."

"Any plans?"

"I have a blueprint in mind."

"If I may suggest—"

"Not normally your style. But go ahead."

"You go after my son. I'll bring in Octavious and take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. You have my word that I won't finish him off."

Considering his past collaborations with his current partner, Spider-man became surprised from the proposal. "Huh? You want me to find Harry?"

"Harry has shown a greater response to you," the man earnestly explained. "You are his leader. Perhaps he sees you as something more than that. Like a good friend."

Norman did have a condition. "I just ask that you keep him safe. Do I have your promise?"

Spider-man recalled the last time he made such a guarantee. His best friend had ended up in a coma. Harry almost lost his life giving himself into Anti-Venom so that the symbiote could destroy Carnage. Despite the arguments and the uncovered secrets unfolded within the warehouse, the auburn adolescent had proven himself to be a hero when the time came. The web-slinger couldn't allow a past mistake to fully control his strategy. His friend needed help.

"Of course. I won't stop until Harry's brought back. I won't give up on him."

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** Originally, I wanted the Goblin chase in the past two chapters to be in one. But I figured I expand the events to allow for more action and suspense. Seems like a mistake because this has been the toughest chapter to write. I had trouble getting the ball rolling past the essential flashback. In addition, the fight scenes were challenging.

Different people have different complaints about this _Ultimate Spider-man_ cartoon. Something I appreciate here is that Peter tries harder to maintain his ties with Harry rather than constantly blow him off to play hero. Aside from that, I believe one thing to remember is that this particular cartoon was not character driven. I've come across this criticism even from fans who enjoyed the show. We saw more action and plenty of Marvel characters. But outside characters' limelight episodes, the story arcs weren't based on or involved any one, save for Spider-man, surprisingly Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot, and maybe Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley. It was kept in Heroes vs. Villains mindset. The heroes were heroes, and the villains were villains. I wanna try and hit both marks with this fic. I figured I'd create each chapter using the selected characters and who they interacted with.

 **Chapter 5.**

 _A chilly wind swept in between the towers inhabiting New York City. Colorful leaves bursting in crimson, persimmon, and gold brushed past the Oscorp building. Residence avoided the growing frigid weather by turning on the heat and wearing proper outerwear._

 _The young Osborn was in the kitchen when his father entered. The older Osborn was placing on his suit jacket as he prepared himself for more work. He looked at his boy and noticed he only wore a light sweater. A change in season could affect one's health._

" _It hasn't been too cold in here, has it?" Norman asked. His well-polished shoes swept over the pristine tile floor. He stood next to the upscale kitchen island while he buttoned his sleeves._

" _It's fine," Harry replied, closing a lavish cupboard door._

 _As Norman scrolled through his profligate smart phone for his agenda, he added, "If it becomes too cold, remember to turn on the heater. Unless you're stepping out, then have it off."_

 _Harry detested how his father continued his focus on his company work schedule even though the topic was about him. "Yeah, I know."_

" _Have you been taking your medicine?"_

" _No."_

 _The last reply made Norman pause. He looked up from his screen and turned towards his son. "What?! When did you stop!? Do you need another prescription refill!?"_

 _He tried to ask in concern. He did care for his son and his health. But he instead discharged his fury and demanding tone._

 _Harry aimed to answer swiftly before he could land in another lecture. "No. I just haven't been getting those migraines anymore."_

 _Norman felt uncomfortable with his son ceasing his medication intake. He was set to give his speech about the importance of healthcare. However, he became distracted seeing the young teen carrying a serving tray that held two glasses filled with ice accompanied by two soda cans. "Is there company?"_

" _I invited my friend Peter over," Harry told nonchalantly. He took the tray into the living room. His father followed him._

 _Sitting on one of the extravagant couches was Peter. His natural jollity and simple appearance clashed against the expensive setting. Yet visiting eyes couldn't remove themselves from him, his Parker charm. He stood up from his spot and smiled, "Hey, Mr. Osborn."_

" _Ah, Mr. Parker," Norman greeted. He studied his guest. The adolescent was the unaltered student the Osborns had picked up that rainy day. Yet he was different from Harry's past classmates. The brunet hadn't swayed Harry to leave past curfew or persuaded him to ditch class. No, Peter was responsible. Peter was brilliant. And he was into science._

 _Shaking the boy's hand, Norman remarked, "Still being a good friend to Harry, I see. He hasn't interrupted your study time, has he?"_

" _Dad," Harry grunted, loathing Norman's praise for Peter yet simultaneously demeaning his son._

" _A bright mind permits little distractions for success," Norman remarked._

 _The auburn adolescent turned away after hearing the libel._

 _Releasing that man's grip, Peter sensed the tension between the Osborn family once more. The more he hung around his classmate the more familiar he became with their inimical standings with each other. He didn't want to insult his buddy's parent. But he needed to manifest his support. He smiled and graciously assured, "Harry's been a great friend. He's helped me a lot navigating the bustling halls of Midtown High. I'd be flat as a pancake if it wasn't for him."_

 _The two boys' eyes met. A shared smile came across their faces. There was a sense of honesty. There was genuine care for each other._

" _I see." Norman's gaze fell onto the middle of the widespread coffee table. The center held a gameboard with scattered characters and colored dice. But he also spotted a worn-down copy of_ Beowulf _, a thick biology textbook, a dispersed pile of flashcards, and a stapled packet filled with questions. Despite his threats of punishments and constant reminders of the boy's school transfers, Norman grasped that Peter's presence and tutoring had a greater effect on Harry and his studies._

" _You both have been busy. I'll leave you to your work and be in my lab," Norman informed. He then directed to his son, "If those migraines return, let me know."_

 _The man in the classy suit exited the room. Though he was gone, his dominating presence lingered._

 _Harry fixed the tray on the coffee table and sat down. He let out an annoyed sighed. How he became envious towards his classmate. Norman often left him alone without any greetings. Yet the workaholic made time to confabulate with Peter before heading to work, if only for a moment._

 _Keeping his eyes on his friend, Peter took his seat as well. He noticed how exasperated the auburn teen had become. He tried to keep the waters steady as he understood the problem. He noted, "Norman seems worried for your health."_

" _Only because my migraines got real bad," Harry explained in a bearish tone. "Whenever I got sick with the flu, he just left a note and some medicine. He could never risk a sick day. But he had to come with me to get a prescription for my migraines. He sees going to the doctor as a waste of time."_

" _You've been to the doctor for migraines?" Peter asked, showing true concern._

" _Yeah, but like I told my dad, I don't need them anymore." Harry then genuinely smiled, "I've been feeling much better lately."_

 _Peter returned the smile, "That's great to hear. So let's get back to studying."_

 _Jokingly, Harry sighed, "Ok,_ now _I need them."_

* * *

"I am a Goblin."

Goblin II stood alone. The range of emotions tossed inside him like an unfortunate boat caught at sea in the middle of a storm. He recalled the loneliness he underwent. The betrayal and the desertion burned inside him. The terrifying reaction from those he thought cared about him seared in his memory. Staring at his large hands, he recalled the harrowing transformation. Perhaps it was a gift over a curse. He could now do something about the duplicity. The Goblin had granted him power. The new strength gave him a voice.

The city park was empty. The cool wind blew on, causing ripples among the lake. Goblin II had yet to leave the rooftop of the boating rental shack. His now natural green flesh easily camouflaged him among the trees. The green leaves and thick branches shrouded him. He needed time away from everybody. He needed time to think. Causing trouble within the city was a strong possibility. He knew the identities and the locations of those he grew to abhor. He could stalk them and turn their lives miserable. Tossing his deadly equipment into the streets was another option. Perhaps he could outdo his father in a set of crimes. All those wicked ideas twirled in his mind. They tantalized him.

As the temptations grew, he huffed. His head spun. His muscles ached. Flying on the glider gave him time to rest up. He closed his yellow eyes. He believed he was only adapting to the new adrenaline the ghoulish formula bestowed upon him. He wasn't alone for much longer.

Out in the distance a familiar pounding of metal rang in his pointy green ears. Questioning what was coming his way, he turned alert. He scoped for anything strange past the trees, the lake, and the open spaces. He spotted the crook wearing a pair of shades and extra mechanical limbs attached to his back. The new arrival lifted himself up while standing several yards apart.

Goblin II glared at the visitor.

"The young Goblin has truly grown," Doc Ock casually remarked. "No longer is he working under a chaotic mess. I'm not solely referring to my Goblin formula."

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee softly growled. He loathed the miniscule insult. He was tired of others viewing him as a defenseless child. Yet something else captured his focus. He hadn't committed any crime within the city since he vacated the warehouse. He questioned how his enemy found him.

Understanding the inquiry Goblin II was holding, Doc Ock reminded, "Uncovering your trail was simple. Don't forget who built that glider."

Their eyes fell onto the aircraft that was parked idly by. No doubt the criminal tracked the machinery's locations. The transformed young adult neglected to appraise that method. He kept the machine by his side like a child with a teddy bear. He silently berated himself.

The two shifted their focus on each other. Recalling the horrible mask he was forced to wear, Goblin II shot the man a hostile stare. He was still on guard should the evil man decided to attack. He pulled out a Pumpkin Bomb. However, the crook had yet to deliver anything physical. Instead, he appeared eerily calm.

Earlier as Doc Ock scouted for his glider, his malicious mind had hatched a new scheme. Rather than devising the new Goblin to eliminate his previous employer, he could allow the young Osborn to stay in his contemporary form. He was ready to enact it. Using his octoarms, he moved himself around.

"It's funny how Norman under his false identity as Iron Patriot sought you," Doc Ock began. "Norman never believed in you before. He always had this habit of excluding and belittling others. Such a shame he wasted talent. Now you see my position."

Growing abashed, Goblin II turned away. He recalled how he had stoutly stood up for his father moments before transforming into a Goblin. He always believed that Norman was busy with Oscorp meetings and projects. He never imagined the classified ventures Norman worked on. When the man wasn't attending Oscorp meetings or hosting press conferences, he busied himself with his baneful superhero studies. No matter the time of day when Harry tried to approach him, Norman readily dismissed him. Even at times the two carpooled, Norman focused his mind on work over his son. His heart fell understanding that he was at the bottom of his father's list of concerns.

Noting that his taunting was making an impact, Doc Ock resumed his address, "I can see Peter leaving you out of his secret life. Some best friend. The only characteristic you two share is a hotheaded drive. Birds of a feather, I suppose."

Goblin II still gave no reply. He once had been eager to share missions with his once best friend. They were committing good deeds together. They were free to hang out like any pair of buddies once again. Now reflecting on their time together, he believed that their association meant nothing. He was hurt by how much exclusion his so-called loved ones gave him. They both had endured a covert war behind his back. They had also teamed up as Spider-man and Iron Patriot. Goblin II gritted his teeth.

"Now it seems you have reformed your unbreakable spirit," Doc Ock applauded. "I stand by my statement—a Goblin is fitting for you. I witnessed how much fear you struck within your own father and best friend. How you can use that trepidation to your advantage."

The changed Osborn grasped what his enemy was plotting. He was fed up with being used. He gravely replied, "You want me to do the dirty work."

"Think of it as exercising your new equipment and strength," Doc Ock insisted, extending his cajolery. "With enough practice and the right guidance, you can go further than Norman."

Goblin II raised an eyebrow. "Why should I follow you? You're my enemy."

"An enemy of your father. He is now your enemy as well, correct? Same as with Peter?"

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"Exactly."

Goblin II snorted. "We're not friends."

He turned away, keeping the Pumpkin Bomb between his hands. He pondered what hurt the most—the desertions, the betrayals, or the lies. Lies, lies, and more lies. Bared from his father and his friend's secrets convinced him they didn't care about him. He was alone. He questioned their current stances to him. He debated if his father and his best friend were now his adversaries. He wanted to exact his own revenge. He wanted to let them know the pain he underwent. He was lost how to further go about it. Or if he truly wanted it.

Doc Ock spotted the introspection Goblin II was undergoing. He restarted his proposal. "Going up against Norman won't be easy. Spider-man also brings his own problems. You've undergone that for some time."

The green brute kept quiet. He understood the scientist devised his case. Embracing his new character, he could no longer rely on Oscorp technologies or S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Unless he partook in theft for the former. Security for that business would be tight. He pondered what the crook could offer.

"Now consider being guided by the best." Doc Ock's shades reflected the light. "There will be a new team placed together to go against Spider-man and his team."

Goblin II looked at the mad scientist, who said, "I am searching for new members for my Sinister Six."

Pondering the idea, Goblin II was silent before he gave his response. "Get bent."

He thrust a Pumpkin Bomb.

The man with the extra limbs managed to escape the explosion. His patience ran dry. He scowled. "You ungrateful brat!"

His foe moved passed the rustling leaves and bent branches as he raced towards his own machine. Flying on the glider, Goblin II bellowed, "I don't need to obey you! I'm not following anyone anymore!"

He zoomed his aircraft towards the crook. Tilting, he bashed one edge into Doc Ock. The side of the man's face burned. His balance became lost. His mechanical limbs attached themselves to trees and the ground. He stationed himself.

Goblin II sped in a circle and drifted. He didn't trust Ock. He garnered an urge to rip apart the false promise. "This deal a dream come true? I know you're yankin' my chain. You would toss me aside if I flop a mission. You can't stand failure. Just like the first Goblin!"

Mentioning the miserly industrialist reopened the deep wounds within Doc Ock. His extra arms tore apart branches. Pitching them, he roared, "How dare you compare me to Norman! My education is far superior than that dolt! My ideas and technological works are unsurpassable!"

The glider sidestepped the whisking branches. "You hired the Frightful Four to attack the concert hall me and Peter were at. Those lunatics got arrested and are still imprisoned. Without any help from you to break 'em free. No way you treated your old Sinister Six members any better."

The felon squeezed a fist. "Better than Norman treated either of us!"

"Nuts to your offer, Ock. The original Goblin was a fool. I'm not gonna make the same mistake!"

Goblin II zipped towards Ock. He landed another punch against the lunatic engineer. Doc Ock fell further into the trees. His mechanical arms clamped themselves down into the trunks. Pieces chipped off. His mighty strength pushed against the trees, breaking some of them.

He growled, "Norman won't control me anymore. I refuse to be taken down by his brat."

Goblin II doubled back. He discerned the deep-rooted rage his foe produced. "You want a war against him? Fine. I'm done protecting him. Just leave me outta it!"

"That offer must be nixed. Harming you is harming Norman."

"Your revenge based on proximity backfired. Just look what you had did to me. All because of one person."

Doc Ock used his extra arms to try and catch the young Goblin and his machine. However, Goblin II swiftly moved out of range for each limb. Each claw smashed into another tree or the ground. As he angrily watched the morphed teen escape his attacks, he searched for what else he could throw.

Goblin II wanted to define his position that no one would control him anymore. He recalled from his study sessions of criminals defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D. and other heroes. He believed he could free himself if he could cause his current enemy to lose his cool.

He steadied the glider and quipped, "Head of Oscorp. Scientist. Criminal. Goblin. Sounds like Norman's accomplishing more than you!"

"Are you praising your own father?" Doc Ock snatched a few lifesavers hanging on the chairs near the lake. The faded orange and white rescuer equipment spun towards the enemy.

"Not sure if I can add _father_ to the list." The green brute dodged the swim supplies perfectly. "Hence why I dropped that title from him."

"You seek revenge against him and your other teammate. But what have you accomplished on your own? You were using _his_ armor as Patrioteer. Where would you be without the Goblin formula or the glider?"

"Still trying to get away from you and him." Realizing the source of the madness, Goblin II chortled, "All anyone got are parental issues. You probably have a few of your own sob stories that can milk a week's worth of episodes for a soap opera. Or a trashy novel found in the discount bin."

Doc Ock grunted. He refused to allow his enemy to mock him and his own past. He had bore his own problems against his parents Torbert and Mary Lavinia Octavious. "See if you are any better! Have a child of your own!"

"Sure! While I'm at it, I'll grow a beard and shave my head!"

The rowdy monster's fighting prowess had improved. He had demonstrated remarkable control over his Patrioteer weaponry. Now his time as a Goblin became enriched. His temper and his feelings of betrayal inexorably burned inside him, fueled him. He summoned the Bat Razors. He thrust them. They sliced whatever they came against—trees, the boat rental hut, even his enemy.

Despite his finesse, he was still battling a well-known crook.

A tentacle arm sideswiped into Goblin II. His bulky body smashed into the ground. Chunks of earth splattered from his weight, creating minor craters. Trying to escape, he thrashed his body around. His hands gripped the metal. He struggled to shove the mechanical limb. Doc Ock, however, firmly held it in place.

Rather than savor his domination once more, his rage still took hold of him. He leaned forward and spat, "What a spirit you hold. Great opportunities lie before you. How mortifying that your rage and undisciplined attitude desolate your path. Just like Norman!"

Goblin II rejected the comparison. He refused to permit anyone naming the similarities just because he was related by blood. He barked back, "I'm nothing like him!"

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it. Only the naïve ignore the shared genes running through you. Your brashness and insolence are impossible to overlook. The same as Norman. Like him, you refuse to cooperate. We'll need to fix that."

The crook rose another one of his octoarm. He was ready to strike down against his turncoat creation. He enjoyed the struggle the young Osborn gave. He straightened the claws to form a needle. As his robotic limb swooped down, a ball made of web knocked it off course.

"What the?" He looked up. "Spider-man!"

"Sorry, Ock," the masked ruffian said as he came webbing in. One hand grabbed a street light, and his feet anchored themselves on the poll. "I don't think Harry wants his piercings done by you. Norman already threw a fit when Harry was lookin' to add bling to his ear."

To prevent the criminal from causing anymore physical harm, the hero in the web-based costume released his grip. He flew. Raising his feet, he kicked his foe. His adversary sailed away from the mutated Osborn. Doc Ock landed and submerged into the lake, causing the reflection of the moon to ripple. The teen hero flipped himself near the green brute.

Goblin II shuffled himself to his feet. He hated how his foe saved him. Unable to liberate himself, he had exposed a weakness. He huffed as his narrowed eyes fell onto the web-spinner. Filled with disgust, he asked, "How did _you_ find me?"

Spider-man sensed the ongoing antipathy. Regardless, he wanted to rescue his friend. He steadily replied, "That little explosion gave a _big_ hint. Good thing I found you first. Iron Patriot would've jumpstart our plot without me. Speaking of which…"

He pulled out his wrist communicator. "Spider-man to Iron Patriot. Guess who I found at the park—woah!"

He barely escaped the path of a flying paddle boat. That assault was brought on by Goblin II, who succeeded in ripping apart the chains that bound it. He shot his webs in between trees to catch the soaring water vehicle. "Hey! You gotta stop this if you don't want this damage taken outta your allowance!"

Goblin II tried to prevent his once partner from completing his call. His rage piloted his action again. His voice dripped with his bitterness. "You are a total menace!"

"You know I hate being labeled as that! Don't be a cheerleader to Jameson and his rag!"

Out of reach for his glider, Goblin II decided to use his own strength for battle until he could reclaim it. He charged towards the wall-crawler at full speed. "You never could stay out of the Osborns' lives! First you were going against the original Goblin! Then you teamed up with him!"

To keep himself from falling into a battle, Spider-man webbed himself into the air. "Of course I was fighting Norman! He was a Goblin! Now he wants to do good as Iron Patriot! Don't you want to do the same? Rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. and be Patrioteer again? You were Iron Patriot's number one fan!"

He swung around the light post and saw the glider resting on the other end. Recalling how well the newer Goblin had controlled it, his outline involved keeping it out of his hands. He leapt closer to it. He webbed it to keep it immobile.

Goblin II missed his opponent. Despite the glider being grounded, he wanted it back. He spotted something to use as a projectile. He dug his claws into the high chair where the boating rental employees sat. He jerked it out of the ground. He chucked it. "I'm not part of that sham anymore! You shouldn't be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. either! They probably have mile long list of their own crimes!"

The chair remained intact as Spider-man evaded the assault. "Aww, you care about my rep? Now I can lay off all the social media packages for my public relations."

"In your dreams! I'm not here to help you!"

The wall-crawler avoided placing his associate under physical pressure of war if he distanced himself. He flipped and landed on a branch. "So you're a Goblin now? What dastardly crimes are you planning? Or are you copying one from a B-movie?"

Seeing his enemy inaccessible for physical contact, Goblin II charged for the same tree. "None of your business!"

Spider-man wobbled as the strong vibration shook his base. He had a tough grip on the bark. "Just drop these no-good intentions, alright? I'm sure Norman doesn't want to add your first crime in your baby book next to your first steps and first words."

The malformed Osborn sprung several yards away. "That sounds like a personal problem."

He charged once more. His claws mined the dirt, pushing him faster and faster. His broad shoulders bashed against the bark. His great strength broke through the tough base.

Spider-man managed to leap off the falling plant. "TIMBER!"

Perceiving the wall-crawler rebound for safety, Goblin II dashed for his glider.

Spider-man anchored himself on the boat rental hut rooftop. He watched as Goblin II used his claws to slit his webbing. "I know my buddy isn't really interested in creating any trouble. It's gotta be that evil mixture messing with his mind. Gotta do something before he's totally submerged in it."

"Still trying to convert him," Doc Ock noted, dripping in water. His extra weight in metal created difficulties in removing himself from the lake. But he completed that job. "Is it because of your leadership over the young Osborn? Or has it been because Norman once demanded to have Peter as his son?"

Like he was bearing a headache, the web-spinner gripped his head with both hands. "Hearing you gripe about your former boss is gettin' really old. It's like giving audience to those online users who only complain and troll. I so need to unfollow you."

Doc Ock loathed the mockery. His extra arms snatched the rocks surrounding the lake. He flung them towards the web-head. "You don't know what's it like working in the real world."

"Sure, because being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and going against bad guys like you doesn't count." Spider-man artfully dodged the smooth stones. "Actually, you might be right. I can't place my time as Spider-man on an application for somewhere like The Coffee Bean. Using strange characters like Wolverine and The Hulk as references would be a bad idea."

The mad engineer moved towards a different side of the shore. He hurled more rocks. "I've worked with Norman for a long time. His bright mind was always clouded by his greed."

Spider-man docked himself on the same shore. He punched through the projectiles. "But he saved you. From that lab accident."

The lunatic snatched a string of lights from a banner hung in between posts. He smacked them down towards his enemy, breaking, crackling, and sparking the bulbs. "He brought me back as his slave! Later on, he was willing to let me perish underneath his underwater lab!"

"So you decide to pay _me_ back for saving you _like this_?" Spider-man watched his footing from the sparks. "You're welcome!"

Doc Ock's rage cumulated. He clinched a fist. "There were manifold times I tried to escape Norman Osborn! And you were a fool for trusting him!"

Spider-man landed on his feet and placed up his defense. "I'm no fool for believing in second chances. I still got hope for him. And Harry."

"Osborns are nothing but a disease. They should all be purged. They can eliminate each other."

Goblin II busied himself with clawing apart the webs. He was glad his two enemies held their own argument so he could work in peace. Before he could complete his job, he heard the booming whistling of a repulsor boots. As he saw the familiar armor, he turned repulsed.

Iron Patriot landed near the battlefield. Raising himself up, he looked at the green creature. His yellow eyes shined brightly against his silver mask. He caught the ongoing tussle between Spider-man and Doc Ock. But he kept his attention on the mutated adolescent.

Goblin II stayed quiet. He stared at the man who left him behind countless times. His spitefulness surfaced once more. Perhaps the greatest vengeance would be to leave the corrupted industrialist and allow him to wallow in his remorse alone. He wanted to escape his grip, his chidings, his dictating nature. But it seemed no matter the trials Norman kept coming back.

The man was relieved to see his boy still standing. He had diligently searched for his child. He realized how his ill-temper tampered with the current mission. Keeping himself in check, he vowed, "Son, I know things haven't been the best between us. So I'm gonna do all I can to help you."

"Help me?" Goblin II echoed, his voice teeming with aggression. "By taking away my powers so that I submit to you? Seems the only one being helped is _you_."

Iron Patriot stayed focused. He continued to reach out to his boy. "Harry, forget being a Goblin. You can be a better hero. All you need to do is focus. Just look at Spider-man and his work."

Goblin II gritted his teeth. He reviled how the situation repeated the past whenever Norman lectured him on his grades. Such speeches worsened whenever the man measured the teen to his best friend. He severed the chains imprisoning another motorboat. He snatched it and propelled it at his foe. "Quit comparing me to him!"

The man in the robotic suit caught the water vehicle. His boots slid across the ground. His heart began to quicken as he grew worried. "Harry! Don't exert yourself like this!"

" _I'm_ not going back to where things were!" Goblin II hollered, refusing to be restrained. "You're only doing this because you feel guilty and powerless. Things will go back to where they were before if I give this up. I'm done being controlled by everyone."

Iron Patriot placed down the boat. His child was in pain, still lost within the evil serum, and as a father he was looking to ease it. He tried to regulate the situation. "Son, The Goblin isn't the better path. That abomination isn't part of the family. Let's work together to make things better."

"You believe that because you aren't a Goblin!"

"Of course not! I cured myself of that disease!"

"A disease you wanted badly. You weren't enthusiastic about Spider-man and his team saving you. You were fine leaving me on that sinking S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrior once you got free. You've always pushed me aside." Taking his rage and energy, he charged towards his only parent. He pounced. "There's finally a way to make you listen!"

His claws slashed the white star.

Iron Patriot was unable to react to the immense speed The Goblin had given. He was defenseless against the quick attack. Flares of electricity sparked from his metal chest. "Harry!"

Spider-man overheard the cry. He trusted Iron Patriot's word. But he still needed to help prevent the younger Osborn taking out the older one. He barely escaped Ock's oncoming mechanical limb attack.

"Norman is finally going against his son," Ock gleefully observed. "Goblin II is at last fulfilling his purpose. You'll need to watch your back. He aims to go after you next."

Coming towards a rotting split rail fence, Spider-man broke off one of the sturdy logs. He jumped behind his adversary. He placed the board behind the man's back and forced the man's arms over the wood. He webbed down the arms, binding the crook.

He valiantly professed, "We're done playing your games, Ock."

On the other end, Iron Patriot quickly enacted a system's analysis to see how damaged his armor became. His suit was still online; his battery still operated; the damage wasn't great. He turned towards the monster. He spotted the similarities between the ferocious teen and himself. Harry was his son, and the adolescent had now transformed into The Goblin.

He tried to reach him once more. "Harry, I had pushed you all this time because I wanted you to succeed. There is plenty ahead for you as an Osborn. Let's not let The Goblin be our legacy."

"You've always disapproved of me. You're just now seeing what I've accomplished." Goblin II snorted, "I'm not letting you take pride in my decision."

His jagged ears picked up the sound of the wood flying. He turned around and slashed it.

Spider-man was the one responsible for the assailment. But his purpose was to prevent Goblin II from attacking. He landed beside Iron Patriot. He was unfazed by the defense the monster placed up. He decided to serve up hope. "Hey, there's a chance he still wants contact with you if he's attacking you like this."

Goblin II grunted. He disdained how his enemies came back to their feet. He needed to crush them before they could win the war. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Doc Ock escaping from the web-head's trap. He felt himself growing alarmed. He hated feeling like a caged animal. "No way I'm getting taken down like this! I've gotten my rewards because of who I've become!"

His face turned skywards once more. "I'm a Goblin!"

Iron Patriot became speechless. He feared it may be too late to save his boy. Harry appeared to have fully accepted his new merciless identity. It may not be long before the young adult was gone altogether.

"I don't believe that for a second!" Spider-man challenged. His sanguine voice broke through the older Osborn's racing thoughts.

The once teammates stared down each other.

Iron Patriot glanced at the morphed young adult. He had promised to keep his son safe. He planned to preserve it. If he wanted to save his son, he had to place his trust in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leaders.

"Remember our plan," he instructed to his teammate.

"Right," Spider-man nodded. "You go after the crazy scientist with the many arms, and I'll see to it that the wayward goblin gets a time out. Then we'll convene at the Helicarrier for a nice picnic."

Iron Patriot turned his attention towards his enemy who had been eager to see the final battle. His voice was serious yet self-assured. "Alright, Octavious. It's time to bring you in. You must pay for your crimes against the city and against my family."

Doc Ock sensed the stern tone, far different from before. He believed he should vacate the scene and pause his revenge. "We'll see about that. You are far from being permitted of any cleanse. Your own depravity will catch up with you one way or another, Norman."

Using his mechanical limbs, the wicked engineer lunged himself away from the scene.

Iron Patriot activated his repulsors.

"Where are you going?" Goblin II screeched. "We're not done!"

"He's takin' off against Ock," Spider-man explained.

Goblin II dejectedly watched as Iron Patriot left. The two men with the long-time rivalry vanished. Lowering his head, he clamped his eyes. His own emotions mixed heavily with the corruption of the foul concoction—negligence, disappointment, betrayal, abandonment.

He heard a composed voice remark, "Now it's just Spider-man and his ally."

He stubbornly replied, "We're not a team."

Spider-man carefully approached Goblin II. He needed to keep him placid before the criminal blend could worsen his health. He looked to reach out to his partner. But he also needed to listen.

((Norman said that Harry responded more positively to me. Let's put that to work.))

His voice sounded calmed and controlled. "C'mon, Harr. Norman gave me his word that he would bring in Ock without finishing him off. I promised him to get you back. Let's not have our adventures be where we constantly fight each other. We're teammates."

Hearing that association caused a rift within Goblin II. He whipped his head in the direction of the web-spinner. The glare in his yellow eyes were unforgiving. He fully displayed his sharp teeth. "Do _teammates_ keep secrets from each other?!"

Being the target of pure rage made Spider-man feel uneasy. He needed to be honest. He coolly answered, "I've kept my share of info away from everyone. My original team, the Web Warriors, the New Warriors, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents… I was doing what I thought was best. Looking back, yeah, some of it was pretty stupid. I got really hotheaded. Other times, I had to bend the rules. For what was right. For Norman, but also for you."

Baffled by the response, Goblin II shut his eyes. He debated if he was telling the truth. Spider-man had admitted a fault of his own. He bore trouble believing someone who had lied to him. He bolted from his spot. He jumped and landed on his glider. Lifting off, the machine's boundless speed tore through the remaining webs. He beckoned a Pumpkin Bomb. He held it up threateningly.

Spider-man lifted his hands. "Harry! Wait!"

"I could easily ignite this in the streets," Goblin II taunted. "All so you can be the hero everyone wants you to be. You can go save 'em!"

"Nobody wants you to be a villain!"

"Hero! Villain! Civilian! Doesn't matter to you! You save everyone! You were only with me because of the first Goblin!"

He felt alone. People mingled with him for his Osborn status. That was visibly for money and influences. Harboring such negative emotions, he took off flying.

Spider-man raced. He shot his webs towards the highest trees, boosting himself into the cool night air. He pursued his partner. "No! That's not true! I knew you both before that ugly ever made the scene!"

Goblin II continued his speeding as he countered, "Then you stuck around because of him! Anytime you came to see me, it was really about him!"

"You got it wrong! I wanted to make sure that you and Norman were OK! I couldn't stand by and watch a family fall apart!"

"He and I were already apart! If anything, _you_ worsened the gap! Now _you're_ only following _me_ because I'm a Goblin!"

Spider-man's web connected with a tree top. He pulled himself up and stayed near its peak. "I know Norman wanted you to be more like me. But there's only one Patrioteer!"

Goblin II came to loath that identity. He double backed to defend his new character. "Patrioteer was a decrepit hero! A weakling relying on Oscorp technology!"

"Like being a Goblin is any better? You're relying on a serum and a glider created by Ock. It isn't good for your health. It's worse than having a pack of cola and a case of breath mints in one sitting!"

"Norman never wanted me as Osborn! Or as Patrioteer! There's only a Goblin now!"

"You wanna be a Goblin? Flying on a glider? Terrorizing innocent people? All I see is an imitation of his work." Spider-man used his great strength and broke off a thick tree branch. He then changed his tone. "But that's because you're not a Goblin."

The jaded creature interpreted the last line as an insult over an invite for repentance. "We'll just see about that."

He was aware how the wall-crawler enjoyed high spots; the altitudes gave the arachnid advantages. Now he had a glider to extend his elevation. He finally released the Pumpkin Bomb he had been holding. He didn't expect his enemy to hit it back towards him like a baseball.

"Shoot!" he hissed as he moved. He looked at his opponent who appeared so carefree. "Is playtime over for you already?"

"Oh, is that what this is? I would've thought we were still in naptime."

Goblin II grunted, "I'll show that I'm as much of a threat as the first Goblin."

He viciously tossed his Razor Bats, which only succeeded in cutting the branches.

Spider-man quickly used his surroundings as a defense. He hid himself well between the brown and green. He quietly crawled the branches. He figured his opponent would slice him if he remained in one spot. He moved himself to a different tree top. Popping out, he hollered, "Over here, big guy!"

Hearing the voice in a new direction, Goblin II turned. "Ugh, what is this, Whack-a-Mole?"

He tossed more of his Razor Bats. Each one missed the web-head. He grunted.

"Try your luck! You can head over to the prize booth if you win the game." As he came to a new tree, Spider-man asked, "What exactly is your strategy as a Goblin? Fly around on the glider and harass people? You can be more creative than that."

Having enough of the disparagement, Goblin II shrieked, "I want you to leave me alone!"

"You grumbled earlier about no one being there for you, even though I tried to help out. Now you want to be left alone? Is that Goblin juice giving you mood swings? Or is that your normal hormones kicking in?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything! Ock just came! Then you! Then _Norman_!"

The yelling stressed the beast's throat. His heart began to race from the rage. He felt his whole body growing heavier. Clenching his eyes, he gripped pounding his head. He panted once more.

"Harry!" Spider-man called, worried. He refused to allow the baneful blend to harm someone close to him anymore. He shot a web to reach his once partner.

Goblin II unlocked one eye. He spotted through his blurred vision who was coming towards him. He shoved his own weariness. To keep the defector at bay, he shot another Razor Bat. This one succeeded in slicing the web the hero was gripping on to. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" Spider-man shouted.

Goblin II enjoyed watching the hero struggle. He had his machine drop as fast as Spider-man fell. He grinned, "Surprised how easily I can glide?"

"Gotta say, that is impressive. Too bad you're renting it from such a crazy coot."

The wall-crawler needed his quick reflexes. He hated the idea of him splatting against the ground. He shot his web against the controlled glider. The machine caught some of the momentum. The pilot loathed the hitchhiker. He spun around and severed the connection. Spider-man allowed himself to roll against the ground.

"That was pleasant," he mumbled. As he lifted himself up and dusted himself off, his Spider-sense triggered. He hopped out of the pathway of an oncoming Pumpkin Bomb. When the destruction cleared, he carefully eyed the rider of the glider slowing his hover.

Returning the direct eye contact, Goblin II sneered, "I shouldn't waste all my equipment on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spider-man asked. "I'm totally a worthy opponent."

"You've been a hero for a long time. You have way more experience at this than I do being a Goblin. If I want to defeat you, then I should get more practice. I should take down Iron Patriot before I face you again." Goblin II was prepared to leave.

"What?!" Spider-man yelled. "But he's up against Ock right now!"

"And I have no doubt that he will win against Ock. Once he celebrates that little victory, I'm gonna spoil it. I'll make sure he knows the pain that I felt while living underneath his roof."

"No!" the masked ruffian yelled. He couldn't allow Iron Patriot to be anymore distracted about his son since he was facing a shared enemy. He fought to fulfill his end of the agreement by rescuing his ally. Before his opponent could leave, he formed a ball of web. He tossed it like a baseball.

Rubbing the back of his head, Goblin II muttered, "I see. You're looking to protect him as well. If I gotta take you down before I fight him, then so be it!"

"Why do you wanna take me down? I'm everyone's favorite wall-crawler! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!"

"You're a pest!" Goblin II flew his glider towards the hero. He aimed to smack his foe with his aircraft.

Spider-man quickly eluded the attack. "How can you want to take Norman down?"

"It'll be one less Osborn for the world to worry about."

"You believe Norman is evil?"

"I dunno what he's done before, but he has his skeletons. You knew about some of them. And what did you do to stop them?"

Spider-man abhorred the castigation he was receiving. He resented his former partner's ideas. He despised the Goblin serum for impairing those he cared about. "Not cool for pinning me for all this."

He raced around and shot a web towards the streetlight. He swung himself around and landed on top. He faced his adversary. "Look, Harr, all I did was try and help."

"You're giving up?" Goblin II questioned. "Doesn't sound like you."

"Not giving up. Just trying something new. You would know that heroes look for opportunities and work for the better goal. Its what's right." He shot a web to bring himself closer to his opponent. He shot another one, which missed his target. He tried shooting a third, but nothing came out. "Uh oh! Outta web fluid?!"

Spider-man flew. He managed to catch a banner. The material tore thanks to the unexpected added weight. He crash landed in a pile of garbage. Sludge and old beverage liquids soaked into his costume.

"YUCK! I am so billing you for the dry cleaning!"

After popping out of the trash, he was in a new dilemma. His own speed couldn't compete with the improved glider. He didn't want to lose sight of his former teammate. He couldn't dishearten Iron Patriot by allowing his son to escape still influenced by the Goblin mixture. Especially not what happened after Anti-Venom.

Goblin II returned to his enemy. He launched several Pumpkin Bombs against his foe.

((How does he still have Pumpkin Bombs and Razor Bats while I ran out of web fluid? Ock musta stored an entire arsenal.))

He flipped himself out of the explosive path.

"All you had to do was step out of my life!" Goblin II roared. "And you couldn't do that! I just want to be done with you and Norman's slipups!"

"Yes, your father has made mistakes!" Spider-man tried to reason without using any physical assaults. "Your friends have, too! No one is perfect!"

"This has nothing to do with perfection. This has to do with his deception. You saw how much I wanted him to be proud of me. But he decided to work on his special schemes. He sees Ock as his enemy even though he hired him to do his orders. We were idiots for being so oblivious!"

Spider-man dodged all of Goblin II's attempts to whack him with his machine. "I did believe that Norman was just working for his Oscorp projects. I was wrong for not knowing he wanted to copy my powers for his own soldiers. But look how your dad turned out after his second chance!"

"He is not my father!"

"How can you say such a thing?!"

"He kept his lies! How long was he planning to go without telling me he was Iron Patriot? He kept secrets from me! Just like you!"

"But he started letting you more into his life, didn't he? You both have come a long way! Don't let Ock or The Goblin divide you!"

Spider-man now only had the aid of his speed, strength, and smarts Despite the chaos, he continued his work as a hero. Disliking his lack of height disadvantage, he bolted towards a street light and climbed his way up. He then leaped for a tree nearby. His foe grew riled with how much forte and willpower he retained. Goblin II tossed his Razor Bats. A couple cut the red and blue costume. The wall-crawler groaned in pain and smashed into the rotting trunk.

"Dang it," he grumbled, dropping to the dirt. "What's it gonna take to get through to him? I don't want our only socializing to take place in a prison cell. That's such a twisted scene."

His Spider-sense prompted. His former teammate had thrown another Pumpkin Bomb. He couldn't escape.

The bomb exploded. The old tree fell over.

The hero was pinned down underneath. Placing his hands underneath the bark, he tried to shove it off him. The tree wouldn't budge. "No! My super strength can't be leaving me now!"

He had been working nonstop since the arrival of the second Goblin. He intended to rescue his associate. Just when he thought he found a way, his goal slipped out of his hands. He heard the glider returning. Looking up, he saw the one who had been transformed. "Have I really lost Harry to The Goblin?"

Guilt began to overtake him once more. He had refused to allow any S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates to aid him on his task. He considered himself as the one responsible for handling it. He believed he had failed once more. He had let down Iron Patriot, who was only looking to save his son. He had botched his undertaking to save his city against a threat. He couldn't rescue his ally.

Cautiously, Goblin II approached his adversary. He stared. He pondered the lack of movement. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," Spider-man dismally sighed.

"Don't lie to me," Goblin II snarled. "You got a tree on top of you. You're outta web fluid. Things aren't looking too good. But you've gotten yourself outta worse situations than this."

"Maybe this is my last one." Spider-man shrugged. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to better myself. I always tried my best. I fizzle on missions all the time. After all, I'm only a hero in training."

He turned his gaze towards Goblin II. He decided to implement his final blueprint. "I was only trying to help you. But it looks like I can't. So if you need to take me down so you can return to your normal life, then go ahead. You were right. I'm only a menace."

"What?" Goblin II's eyes widened in disbelief. He then bellowed, "I don't need this pity! I don't want a free shot!"

"It's not a free shot," Spider-man clarified. "If ending this game goes down like this, then that's the way it goes. I just wanted to help those I care for. I practiced and worked with my fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates as their leader. I tried to take responsibility for the time I didn't."

Goblin II disbelieved what he was hearing. He narrowed his eyes and clinched a fist. Now would be the prime spot to take down someone who had lied to him. He spat, "Fine. If that's the way you want it, then I'll gladly grant you that wish. Then everyone will know to fear The Goblin once more."

He took off on his glider. He circled around to double back. His speed increased as he aimed himself down.

The glider came closer and closer.

Spider-man clinched his eyes. He mentally apologized for his lack of leadership and his fumble on responsibility. Thinking he would be smashed, he felt only a gust of wind smack against his face. He unlocked his eyes.

"I can't!" Harry cried, lifting his machine.

Once the glider reached its peak, it came straight down. The rider dropped from his machine. His blistering body rolled against the cool grass. He stayed in place.

"Harry!" Spider-man cried. He panicked seeing his teammate crash. He couldn't leave his ally in pain. He broke through his hold. He jumped to his feet and bolted towards the green creature.

The fallen teen didn't notice who was coming his way. He only clutched his pounding head. His mind swirled with all that had happened to him—Osborn, Venom, Anti-Venom, Patrioteer, and Goblin. He was left questioning who he was.

Spider-man rushed to approach his fallen associate. He was looking to place a hand on his pal.

"Don't touch me!" the beast screeched as he lashed, causing the hero to jump back in shock.

A moment of silence passed between the two. A gentle wind swept between them and the trees, letting the leaves rustle.

The young adult groaned, "I had the perfect opportunity to eliminate one problem. Yet I couldn't bring myself to take it. What's wrong with me?"

Spider-man uneasily watched as the teen struggled within himself. He had shared such problems. Despite the crushing guilt he felt earlier, he pushed that down. His partner needed his help. "It's because you're not a destroyer. The Goblin isn't your true form. You're better than that."

"Am I?" the adolescent questioned. He still refused any assistance as he lifted himself up.

Seeing his once powerful foe finally stand, Spider-man confessed, "You were right."

"Wha?" the other teen asked.

"You have a right to be mad at me. I kept this mask up to protect you. To protect everyone I care about. Looking back, this probably made everything worse."

He looked his friend straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."

He mutely watched as the beast stood still. He studied the yellow eyes that appeared to be liberated from hatred and rage. He wondered if he broke through.

"Perhaps you are right," a voice replied. "I coulda smashed you. I didn't 'cause something else within me told me not to. What was that? The Goblin? Or me? Who is me?"

"It had to have been you," Spider-man reassured, his hope igniting once more. "The you who isn't a Goblin. The you who had always renounced The Goblin."

"But can things change? You were there for me. Will things be the same for us? Even as… this?" Harry questioned, looking at his now larger hands.

"It doesn't have to be like that. It doesn't change anything between us."

"But, The Goblin. The Osborn family tradition. It's now a family curse!"

"This so-called curse doesn't have to go on. Norman escaped being a Goblin. And you can, too."

Harry reflected those words. Perhaps not all things were bad as his memories misconstrued. Starring at the ground, he wondered what path lied before him.

As he awaited a response, Spider-man heard a message on his wrist communicator. He gladly informed, "We got Ock!"

Harry looked up and blinked. "You do?"

"Yes! Iron Patriot brought him in! Now let's get you to the lab so we can cure you!" Spider-man stretched out his arm to build a bridge. He studied his friend as he eagerly waited for a reply.

The once auburn teen looked at his friend. He heard the concern and the plea. He understood that those coming from Spider-man, especially once learning who was under the mask, were always genuine.

"OK," Harry agreed. "Let's go."

"Sweet!" Spider-man then explained, "We'll hafta go on the Helicarrier. The cure that Iron Patriot originally brought kinda broke."

"Oh, right," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Good timing, too. I'm all outta web fluid. Speaking of which…"

The Helicarrier landed in an open field. Its large blades loudly rotated as it blew against the treetops. The trap door lowered itself down. Holding large guns, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wearing their dark blue armor poured out. Helmets covered their faces. They surrounded the duo.

"It's OK," Spider-man assured the team. "This Goblin is Patrioteer. We're just here to cure him."

None of the agents fired their weapons. However, they kept their guard up and escorted the heroes onto the platform. Some pointed their guns in other directions while looking out for anymore villains. Spider-man took with him the tossed aside glider as he led his ally on board.

No one noticed the mischievous grin Goblin II placed on.

* * *

"Riding this will save me on webbing! How much gas does this thing need?" Alone with his teammate, Spider-man led him towards the lab. He happily zipped along the Helicarrier hallways on the glider. He quickly learned the controls. He maneuvered the aircraft well.

"Where is Ock?" Harry asked.

"Where the criminals are temporarily held," Spider-man replied, learning to lean carefully. "We're on course right now for the Triskelion. We're gonna transfer him there. Until then, let's get you to the lab."

The young Osborn turned his eyes towards the clean ground. He had walked these floors many times as a civilian and as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had attacked the city he had promised to protect. He had assaulted his parent who now branded himself a hero. He also had assailed his teammate and best friend. A pit grew in his stomach once more.

"Yoo-hoo!" Spider-man snapped his fingers. His feet clung to the machine as he floated upside down. "Earth to Harry Osborn! You in there, buddy?"

Harry blinked as he returned to reality. "Huh?"

Spider-man turned right side up. "What's up?"

"I was… just thinking…" Harry turned his eyes back towards the ground.

Spider-man uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. He figured what lodged on his pal's mind. He aimed to help the best he could. "Why don't we clean up one mess at a time?"

"Which mess do we even begin with?" Harry prosed, viewing himself as a total disappointment.

The two stopped as they approached the lab.

"I let down S.H.I.E.L.D., my dad, and you, my best friend," Harry began, looking to articulate his position.

"You're not a letdown. You just needed some help. Everybody does now and then. Even me."

"But some problems are our own. You didn't have to be a part of all this. There was so much going for my dad and Ock before The Goblin, before Spider-man. There's a lot of history between the Osborns and Spider-man. Everything we've been through."

Spider-man understood how much registration, evaluating, and expressing his friend tried to act on. To keep his buddy relaxed, he assured, "Think nothing of it."

"No, what I mean is—"

The lab door slid opened. The pair saw Iron Patriot standing next to a lab table encased with test tubes, beakers, and flasks. The glass equipment carried colorful chemicals. He appeared to have started on refabricating the cure.

"Dad?" Harry gasped. Past the armor he spotted scratched paint and extensive dents. The claw marks remained on the white star. Despite the damage he had done earlier, he understood the battle between Iron Patriot and Doctor Octopus was a rigorous one. His father fought for him. Or so as he would like to believe. Doubt infected his mind. How he yearned to blame that misgiving on The Goblin.

The man in the metal suit raised his visor. He looked directly at the creature. He tenderly smiled, "My son."

Passing by the lab table and stepping towards the transformed teen, he wrapped his arms around him.

Harry froze as his eyes widened. His father had forgone his earlier accusation. Norman had chosen to bestow genuine warmth over any indignation. He was giving his son his full attention. He had changed. Harry was lost how to respond. He was afraid to move, afraid to break away from the caring hold, and afraid to return the affectionate gesture. He couldn't transfer his manifold feelings—the expanding sorrow, the rising guilt, the unending love—into words.

"It's all right," Norman assured, sensing the teen's distress. "This isn't your fault. You never asked to be this. You only got stuck in the middle of my affairs. I'm just happy that you're still here."

Overwhelmed at the caring welcoming, the altered boy hugged his dad.

Spider-man was glad that the bond between the two Osborns become reestablished.

((What? I can't help it if I get chocked up at seeing my best friend and his dad get along.))

"Glad to see The Goblin didn't win," Spider-man mused to the family as they separated. "But there's still some things to take care of. Call me crazy, but I don't think this Goblin green will ever be in style."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry cracked, "Jealous that you can't pull it off?"

"Hey, I'm Spider-man. I can pull off any look. Even a paper bag over my head and a blue spandex suit!"

"Now isn't the time for jokes," Norman interrupted, trying to control the situation before anything terrible could unfold itself. He then gently directed to his boy, "I know that Goblin serum has worn you out. Take a seat while me and Spider-man recreate the vaccine."

"Sure, Dad," Harry replied quietly, his voice lining with his exhaustion. The weight of his new form and all his actions were pulling down on him. He wanted to collapse on a bed.

Norman, keeping one hand the teen's shoulder, guided him to a hefty examination table. He formed a protective barrier as his son struggled to sit. Once the adolescent was safely in place, Norman fixed his hand on his shoulder, which gave his comfort. They shared a smile.

As the father tended to his son, Spider-man steadily parked the glider. Once the aircraft was secured, he hopped off. He planned to safely lock away the machine after he helped remedy the current Goblin situation. Lacing his fingers together and stretching his worn-down arms over his head, he chirped, "OK, let's get to work."

He and Iron Patriot returned to the lab table. Hopefully for the last time. Their job was made easier since the mixture was untouched. The way they moved about the table and handling those dangerous chemicals were no different from looking at jackets and blazers.

"Any plans after this?" Spider-man asked his lab partner. "Maybe grab a burger to celebrate?"

"I'll escort Harry back to Oscorp and have him take it easy for a bit," Iron Patriot replied. He then turned serious, "There's still the manner on dealing with Octavious. He must pay for his crime he committed against my family."

"Guy's already behind bars. What more needs to be done?"

"Coerce him to see if he has any plans. Working for years with Octavious, I know him. I wholly believe he already has something execrable up his sleeve."

"You know him; he claims to know you… There's a story behind that, isn't there?"

"As I said, we've worked together for many years before his accident. We were a bit competitive at times—seeing who was the exceptional scientist. That was no contest."

"Of course not… But you may be right about Ock. I'll be sure to check in with him later. First thing's first, though."

"Right."

Harry quietly listened. He knew of the troubles he had caused. He knew of the amendments he needed to make. Despite his fatigue, he wanted to aid his family. Ideas began to swarm inside his mind. "I can help out. I can give Spider-man a hand when dealing with Ock."

Keeping his eyes on the chemicals in his hands, Norman shook his head. "I won't allow my only son to risk himself. You are in no condition to do so."

"Sure, I am. Doesn't The Goblin have a healing factor? I think I'm feeling better already." To prove his point, he tried to move, but his mind was still woozy. His legs were still sore, and his arms were heavy. It was like anchors were tied to him.

Hearing the clatter, Norman carefully placed down the instruments on the lab table. He walked towards his boy. He put his hands on the teen's shoulder to keep him in place. "Son, you have done enough already. You should only focus on your recovery."

The eager expression fell on the young adult. "But Patrioteer teamed up with Spider-man when the Frightful Four attacked the concert hall. To be a better hero, all I have to do is focus, right?"

"Even with him locked up, Octavious is a dangerous man. It's best to let others handle it. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what they're doing."

Seeing his arguments go nowhere, Harry sighed. He understood that his only parent was referring to someone with more experience. A slight pit grew inside his stomach once more. He asked quietly, "What about being part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s academy?"

Norman was quiet for a moment.

"We will resume this conversation another time," he ordered. "For now, just relax and wait for the vaccine to be finished. Besides, we must collect the remains of the Patrioteer armor."

Sulking, Harry sank back onto the examination table. He wished he could do more. His mind began to wander.

Under his mask, Spider-man couldn't help but smirk a bit.

((Looks like some things never change between this father and son.))

Norman returned to the table. He had no intention of brushing off the arachnid-based hero. "I trust that S.H.I.E.L.D. has a protocol for what took place these past two days. Thankfully not much damage had been done to the city. As for reporting who Goblin II was?"

"I may have already mentioned that."

The pair worked as they talked about solutions. It was understood that Harry needed time to recover. Spider-man vowed he would do all he could to help the Osborns deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Goblin aftermath. Norman had taken a backseat from his Iron Patriot duties. But with his son landing in danger, he debated with the web-spinner about bringing forth his own team.

While they pondered aloud, they didn't notice Goblin II slipping away.

"Finished!" Iron Patriot declared.

"Now all we gotta do is distributed it to the patient," Spider-man announced. He looked around and saw the one who needed treatment was nowhere in sight. "Harry? Where'd you go, pal?"

"Son?" Iron Patriot called, also looking around.

Spider-man hopped over the lab table and added, "I know you've been pricked enough for today. But this'll be the last one."

Gazing around the room, he noticed the glider. He realized he had never removed the gantlet from the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee. The whites in his mask expanded as he gasped. "No! He wouldn't!"

Iron Patriot perceived the distress. "He wouldn't do wha—"

The aircraft's engines roared. The blast of sound caught their attention. The machine slowly rose off the ground. It then took off without notice. The pair managed to escape the flying route. A loud explosion disrupted. Alarms sounded off.

"What was that?!" Iron Patriot shouted.

The two turned to the screens within the lab. The footage showed an explosion occurred near the prisoner section. Smoke covered the area. A large hole was now within the side of the aircraft.

"Is there a chance we're under attack?" Norman asked.

"It could be one of Ock's goons," Spider-man responded. "He was looking to add Harry to his Sinister Six."

He barely had time to hear the man's reaction as he webbed himself out of the lab. He raced, flew, and webbed himself towards the damaged zone. He could hear the repulsor boots from behind him and knew Iron Patriot was not too far behind. Up ahead he spotted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents holding their weapons as they inspected the danger.

As the smoke cleared, he spotted a green creature holding something heavy.

"No!" Spider-man yelled. "Harry!"

Ignoring all cries, Goblin II cackled manically as he flew on his glider from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with Doc Ock in his grip.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:** Come on, you didn't think it would've been that easy, did you?

Oh, and this is my favorite chapter of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Namely towards the end.

 **Chapter 6.**

 _Thick rain drops lashed against the bulky windows of Oscorp. Harsh winds blew against the sturdy structure. Lightning blinded the scenery for a couple of seconds. The crackling thunder that quickly followed triggered several car alarms._

" _It's really coming down," Peter lightly remarked. He stood in front of a widespread pane and watched. Several stories below him was a parade of colorful umbrellas. His body developed goosebumps from the chilly outdoors. He crossed his arms to retain warmth._

 _Harry, sitting on the luxurious couch, pressed a button on the universal remote. The sound of a heater started, warming up the extensive room. He absentmindedly flipped through the channels. Nothing in particular caught his attention. The last channel he reached was The Daily Bugle Communications. As became the standard for the prominent broadcasting company, the news anchor with the incredible mustache was ranting about the new hero that plagued the city. Harry turned his head after hearing an odd noise. He couldn't tell if his buddy was stifling a chortle or a sneeze. He shrugged and flipped around once more. Coming to the local sports station, he listened to the sports anchors talking about the upcoming game. He bitterly tossed the remote to the other end of the sofa._

" _No tickets for tonight's game?" Peter asked as he walked closer._

" _Drivers are under order not to take me anywhere in bad weather like this," Harry irately answered. He was furious at his father's dictatorship._

" _I'm sure your dad just doesn't want you to get into an accident in this kind of weather." Peter always tried to see and show an understanding side in situations._

 _Harry, on the other hand, chose the intolerant state. "More like just another excuse to control me."_

" _We don't have to watch the game on TV. There's plenty we can do indoors."_

" _Like what?"_

" _We could move the furniture around to make a clean floor and wrestle."_

 _Harry raised an eyebrow at the suggestion coming from his nerdy friend. "You? Wrestling?"_

 _Peter smugly replied, "I know a thing or two about the sport."_

 _The amused smile on the auburn adolescent disappeared as he turned away._

 _Peter noticed once more the unhappiness. His typical bright personality added with a few jokes usually cheered up his classmate. Yet something kept pulling the young Osborn back into a vicious position._

 _Trying to be kind to his guest, Harry suggested, "There are some other things we could do. We can always stream a movie. There are a few excellent online choices."_

 _Yet he couldn't keep away from the negative. He narrowed his eyes as he added, "Unless you have somewhere else to be."_

 _Sensing the accusation in Harry's tone, Peter glanced away. Juggling life as a superhero and a fulltime student created problems for any social commitments, and that caused rifts between him and those he cared about. He hoped his buddy wouldn't cast him out into the unfavorable weather._

 _Wishing to change topics, Peter studied the room. "Where is your dad?"_

" _Out of town on business. Again."_

" _You didn't mention your upcoming birthday? Did he say he'd be back in time?"_

" _Stormin' Norman has no interest in me," Harry spat, finding the nickname fitting. "He only keeps me around as a dependent for his tax returns. Doesn't matter when he'll be back."_

 _His burning irritation subsided as he dismally sighed, "It's not like there's anything worth celebrating anyway."_

" _What?" Peter gasped, eyes expanding from the shocking statement. "Harry! Of course there is!"_

" _Don't go lecturing me like this is some after-school special," Harry growled. "Besides, I told you what happened."_

 _Peter uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. His friend had divulged a perturbed Osborn secret; it wasn't long after Harry's birth that his mother, Emily Osborn, had passed away. His eyes landed on his auburn companion. He spotted the rage. He understood the hidden hurt. He uncovered a sliver of guilt. And he also found a feeling of isolation, the same one that he often felt before the two met. His natural compassion for others amplified. He sat across from Harry on an ottoman._

" _I get that things haven't been going so great lately," he tried to comfort. "Your dad will come back from his trip. And then you can do something together. You're his son. He cares about you. I know he does."_

 _He smiled, "Things will get better."_

 _Harry faced his guest. What the brunet had said sounded genuine._

 _Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed. The lights went out._

" _Superb," Harry cynically remarked._

 _The two sat in darkness as their eyes adjusted. Peter offered to pick the circuit breaker. Harry politely denied the request. He insisted the backup generator would kick in. Once the electricity returned, so did the adverse atmosphere._

 _The young Osborn murmured, "I doubt my dad will want to do anything when he gets back. He'll just lock himself in his office as usual and focus only on work. That's the way things have been. And that's how things will always be."_

 _His eyes softened as sorrow doused his heat. "Even when it's something good, he always pushes me away. Everything I do, he sees as all one, huge mistake."_

 _Peter had repeatedly witnessed the strains between the father and son. He questioned Norman's frequent harsh actions and demeaning remarks towards Harry. Yet the boy relentlessly strived for affection as he displayed his own. Meanwhile, Peter never knew his dad. His own parents, Richard and Mary Parker, had passed away when he was a child. All he had left of his family was his aunt May and uncle Ben. And even that number had dwindled._

 _He lowered his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah, a mistake. I know about that all too well."_

 _The uncharacteristic somber in the brunet's voice caught Harry's attention. He immediately knew what dwelled on his companion's mind. He regretted depicting his negative attitude when his classmate was only trying to support him. Now he had unleashed a great grief within his generous buddy. Though Harry was unaware of the true reason behind Peter's lament towards his deceased relative, he still tried to sooth his friend. He uncrossed his position and sat straight up, catching Peter's attention._

 _The two gave each other direct eye contact._

" _You didn't cause your uncle to die."_

" _You didn't cause your mother to die."_

 _After a brief beat, they simultaneously replied, "Alright, then."_

 _And smiled, "Jinx!"_

 _The rigid rain outside had lessened. The roaring wind had relaxed. The deafening thunder had mellowed. Nothing more needed to be said. Finding comfort in their isolation, the two's bond became further cemented. But that didn't prevent cracks from forming in the future._

* * *

Spider-man webbed himself all throughout the city. Ordinary life had returned to the busy citizens. People marched, and vehicles drove. The customary honking and shouting brought essence. The hero perched himself against a tower. He observed. No signs of immediate danger by a true menace running around could be found. He grew concerned.

((Harry as Goblin II took off with Doctor Octopus in hand. He seemed a little too eager to make that escape. But is that The Goblin looking for trouble? Or Harry? Either way, I gotta find him and Ock. Hopefully nothing bad happens to either of them. Looks like it's another game of Hide-and-Seek. Good thing I restocked my webbing fluid.))

The hero weaved his way through the looming towers. He dodged clothes lines in between apartments. He raced across the barren rooftops. He fearlessly soared.

"…another Goblin has been terrorizing New Your citizens!" Jameson, the anchorman on the jumbotron, screeched. Images of Goblin II causing destruction within the city came on screen. Despite the added footage of Doc Ock, another known villain, the reporter focused his story on someone else. "No doubt Spider-man is involved in this creation!"

The masked ruffian heard the bulletin as he rested himself against a satellite tower. "More than you would like to believe, Flattop."

He flipped a web and swung away from the tall buildings. He returned towards the discarded older parts. He relied on trees and streetlight poles to endure his slinging.

"I don't have a single doubt that I can track down Harry and Ock to where this second Goblin adventure had started."

He hopped into the abandoned subway station. He crawled his way down the dark tunnels. He listened for the cries and grunts from his friend and enemy.

Arriving at one of the dissipated platforms, he surveyed the area. The glider had been recklessly tossed aside. With one wing completely shattered, it was broken. He continued his route, following distinct voices. Those grew louder. His eyes soon rested on who he was searching for. The green beast's eyes narrowed in pure rage. The once proud scientist currently wore a look of terror. The situation has changed now that Goblin II held the advantage of muscle over the criminal.

Goblin II slammed Doc Ock against the wall. He wildly growled, sounding like an unruly animal. His fists clutched against the now grungy suit. The man's hands were still cuffed, preventing him from utilizing his nano-tech.

"Is this the young Osborn spirit you wanted to harness?!" A chilling ire encased Goblin II's voice. "It was you who brought all this misery! First you turn my dad into a Goblin! Then you threatened and tormented my best friend! And then you turned me into this monster! You treated me as your own laborer! You hypocrite! For everything you have done, I should end your life!"

His voice contorted. He began to sound less like the young adult and grew once more into the rancorous beast. Imprisoning his enemy with one hand, he raised a free fist into the air.

"Harry! Stop!" Spider-man shot a web at the beast. The web clung to the fist. He held the other end firmly.

Goblin II searched for who stopped his assault.

"Spider-man!" Doc Ock gasped.

Keeping his grip on his web, Spider-man jumped down from his spot. "Don't do this! What will this accomplish?"

The monster roared, "It'll show everyone what I'm capable of! I don't need you or anyone else to hold my hand!"

"But taking Ock out like this? You're a hero now! Part of the good guys!"

"I'm a Goblin! Goblin can never be a hero!"

"You're not a Goblin!"

Spider-man prohibited the young adult to fall back into the clutches of the gruesome serum. He was boosted off the ground when the creature yanked the web upwards. He released that web and landed safely. He kept himself alert incase Goblin II came after him. But the creature had stayed in place. Spider-man tried to soften the baleful situation. "I know Ock had caused your family plenty of snags. But we can't let ourselves drop down to the same level as the criminals we fight. We have a responsibility."

Goblin II faced his prisoner. Rage endlessly held a grip over his actions. He was tempted to harm the mad scientist. How his monstrous strength could easily crush bone. And possibly metal. He could effortlessly tear through him like the man's Octobots had done to his Patrioteer armor, the armor that his father had worked hard to design and build.

Spider-man recognized the pernicious thought pattern The Goblin projected. He couldn't allow the action to be followed through. No matter his plea, he couldn't get his mutated ally to release the crook.

"Harry! Stop!" he implored. "This isn't who you are!"

Goblin II turned away from his victim. "Doesn't matter who Harry was! There is no Harry!"

"That's not true! I know my best friend is still there!"

A realization came to his mind. The past adventure contained Spider-man and Goblin II. Spider-man was the hero, and Goblin II was the villain. The web-slinger had attempted to influence his ally. Spider-man, the leader, to Patrioteer, his follower. The other teen was battling with his selves—Patrioteer, Goblin, and Harry. He perceived that he needed to contact the one underneath the identity. He needed to reach his friend.

"I'm not telling you as Spider-man." He removed his mask, revealing his face. "I'm asking as Peter, your best friend."

Goblin II stared at the young adult. He instantly recognized the brown hair with floppy bangs and the genuine blue eyes. Somehow the voice belonging to the boy sounded more distinct and honest with the mask off. His own eyes expanded slightly. "Pete?"

"And I'm not talking to the monster. Or to Patrioteer. Or even to an Osborn," Peter continued, taking a step forward. "I'm talking to Harry, my best friend."

Now, the final confrontation was between Peter and Harry.

The brunet discerned that his friend was trying to break through all his confusion. The once auburn needed encouragement. "C'mon, Harr! You've beaten worse! You got rid of Venom multiple times! You stopped yourself from being enslaved to Anti-Venom! You survived that explosion when destroying Carnage!"

Goblin II stayed silent. He left his mouth ajar. His yellow eyes were a blank as his mind swam with mounting memories.

Peter sustained his reaching out, "I know my best friend! You're not this monster you think you've become! You're ready to be back with your loved ones! I know you can beat this Goblin juice! Don't let it control your family anymore!"

"Family?"

"Don't think about what Ock has defined for you. Or what Norman had done in the past. I mean the members who help each other out. Those who helped you in the past, and those helping you now."

The beast returned to the troubled times he bore with his father. The businessman believed gifts could replace his affection the young boy wanted. They had often locked themselves in arguments. His friend always tried to cheer him up. Even when the brunet underwent his own troubles, he always offered his comfort. He gave his support as both Peter and Spider-man. Their friendship had been tested when a green monster ran through town. Grudges were held. Masks had been dropped. Bonds became reconciled. The Osborns had also seen the Parker boy as a member of their own family. But it was beyond of what the elder Osborn wanted. A genuine connection lied between the two boys.

Goblin II roared and tossed the mad scientist aside. Harry clutched his pounding head. "Pete, I don't know how long I can hold this down. The Goblin serum… It's too strong!"

The virulent mixture coursed through him like racecars on a race course. He could hear the malevolent voices whispering inside him, tempting him to do wrong. His breathing shortened. His heart raced in anxiety and in elation.

Peter spotted the struggle. He coaxed, "It's not stronger than you."

The teen trapped in his monstrous form remained still. He was like a bottle of soda. The immense pressure had dropped, but the fizz remained. He needed to safely soften.

"Hey, it's OK," Peter consoled. "I got with me the antidote that me and Norman worked on."

He slowly approached his aching buddy who fell on one knee.

Keeping his position, Harry cracked one eye open. He kept his view on his companion. Regulating his breathing, he managed to control his mind. He could focus a bit more. He no longer wanted to run around as a terrible, green beast. He longed to break free of the family tradition, the family curse. He wanted to be alongside his friend once more. He tried to relax himself. Lowering his hands, he quietly asked, "You sure this'll work?"

"Absolutely," Peter nodded, aware that his friend was earnest for the way out. "Just don't knock it outta my hand."

While the hero tended to his ally, the criminal stood himself up using his octoarms. He quietly darted for a pile of fallen debris. His octoarm seized a rock. He slammed it against his cuffs, freeing himself. He flexed his hands to return the blood flow. Placing his free hands over his chest, he gave himself a fresh outfit. He couldn't ruin his opportunity for revenge. He studied his enemies and noticed how much the Goblin serum had affected one of the teammates. He needed to keep that up to fully enact his reprisal. His octoarm snatched and thrust a piece of concrete towards the duo.

As the projectile aimed for the masked ruffian, the green teen spotted the threat. He leapt into action. Harry dove forward and smashed the concrete to bits. He stood tall and panted, but his act was a heroic one. He turned to his buddy and smiled.

"Way to win the game!" Peter proudly declared. He then turned towards the only villain of the affair. "Looks like I got my old teammate back, Ock. Game over for you."

"Not quite," the menacing man corrected. "You both have battled against me long enough to know that I'm always one step ahead."

"Give it up! You're outta Octobots. What more can you do?"

"Quite a bit."

He fervently pursued his goal of revenge. Now he was free to accomplish his act. His mechanical limbs clutched the walls and the platform. Once he supported himself, he vaulted from the twosome. His arms hauled him towards an open door. He entered and locked himself in the control room.

"What now?" Harry asked.

Placing his mask back on, Spider-man replied, "Definitely something bad."

The pair stood in place when an ominous voice cracked over the worn-down speakers. "I'm not surrendering my perfect plan for revenge just yet. That shot at Spider-man was only a distraction. I have other ideas in mind."

"Like what?" Spider-man challenged.

They heard the familiar sound of a subway train whistle. Turning around, they saw the lights inside the motor cars and in front of the driver's cab stimulated. The trains were activated. And they slowly began to move up the rusty rails.

"What the?" Harry questioned.

"Part of my plan," Doc Ock explained over the intercom. He now had access to various parts of the station through his working cameras and screens. He smirked, "I've restored these trains to life. Not so tough to fix up old city equipment. I also added something special. They are carrying explosives."

"I had to ask," Spider-man murmured. "Iron Patriot was right in Ock scheming something."

"I know Spider-man wouldn't want any destruction to befall the city. They're placed somewhere along the train." Ock teased, "Better hurry and stop them before they detonate!"

"Terrific." Spider-man reviewed his options. He could either apprehend the villain, give the shot to his buddy, or pursue the trains. He worried about his pal's health. He was also concerned about the immediate danger the bomb and the train could cause. The crook was also a big deal because he remained at large.

Before he could enact a decision, the beast sped past him.

As he took the lead, Harry directed, "Let's stop the subway!"

"But Harry—"

"We have a responsibility to stop these explosives from hurting the innocent. Its what heroes do." He genuinely smiled, "You taught me that."

Spider-man knew his friend was right. "You're a much better team player than Iron Patriot!"

He and his returned ally rushed towards the train. Passing through the platform, they studied to see where the bomb could be located. As the train left a station, they followed.

Spider-man shot a web and pulled himself up. He landed on the roof of the train. Lowering himself down, he slid the door opened. He entered. He checked the cars, inspecting the driver's chair and controllers. He pressed his arachnid insignia and activated a flashlight. He looked beneath all the passengers' seats. All he found was dried out gum. "Yuck! Don't people know to use the trashcans?"

On the outside, Harry studied the sides. The wind ripped against his open flesh. He bore trouble gripping the sides. His heart raced. His head spun. But he pushed for stamina to stay alongside his teammate and best friend. He found the exterior barren. He only spotted chipped off paint and numerous dents.

"Anything!?" he asked.

"No, nothing!" Spider-man answered as he came to a shattered window.

The duo yelped as the subway made reckless turns throughout its metro course. While the tracks were old, there were no broken or ripped out pieces. The public transportation passed more vacant platforms. Wrappers and newspapers and magazine pages whipped around from the passing train. Pigeons and rats scattered. The overhead lights blinked, making it harder to see.

"Only the best atmosphere for a diabolical plan." Spider-man snatched the backseats for balance. On the ground were castoff batteries and corroded screws. He crawled out from the interior.

"The clock is ticking," Ock spoke over the intercom. He watched in amusement the heroes performing their work on the many screens in the control room. He had his own plan for safety, so he was carefree. "And the end is approaching."

The web-head placed himself up front. He looked ahead. The train smashed into old construction barriers. He realized why those barricades were left in place. "It's the end of the line! Literally!"

Harry leaned his head. His eyes expanded. "Oh no!"

He turned back up. "What should we do?!"

Spider-man understood even if the bomb threat was resolved the train crashing was still a problem.

"Don't lose hope!" he confidently answered. "I got one last place to search!"

Carefully but swiftly, he crawled towards the underside of the train. He turned on his lights held within the white eyes of his mask. He held on as the train sped its way down the track. The intense velocity pressed his nerves. He maintained his grip as he moved.

Harry worried when he saw his teammate go underneath. "Spidey! You OK?"

He heard a reply, "Just peachy!"

The wheels screeched. The train shook from the immense speed. Spider-man only needed to flatten himself against the underside whenever a piece of fallen material swept by. Mangled parts from the base tumbled. They clamored and banged against the ground. He looked ahead while he proceeded. Discovering something that spouted green lights, that's when he spotted the familiar machine.

"I found it!" Spider-man announced. He moved as quickly as he could. He barely had enough room to place his feet against the metal to keep himself glued. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the metal. Using his strength, he gently rip it out. He triumphantly cried, "Got it!"

He saw the flashing light speed up. "And just in time! It's gonna blow! Gotta get rid of it safely!"

He wondered if he could use his webbing to cover it up.

Still clinging to the side, Harry heard his partner. The train was still running. He couldn't see how far the tracks ran. An underground explosion could still cause damage to anyone and anything above ground. Pebbles from the roof fell onto his head. He looked up at the cracking ceiling. He formed a plan.

"Spider-man! Give it here!" Harry yelled as he moved towards the caboose.

"What?" Spider-man questioned as he crawled up towards the side.

"I got an idea! Trust me!"

Believing the best in his ally, Spider-man came towards the top. He found Harry at the rear of the train. He passed the bomb. He watched as the delicate weapon flew. One mistake, and the whole underground could appear far above ground.

Harry steadily grabbed it. How easily he could release it. How he could use the dangerous device to implement his own desire for vengeance. He had rage that scurried through him. But that wasn't him. Gallantly, he fought against the Goblin side that yearned to cause chaos. He knew he had those who cared about him. He cared about others. He had a job to perform. He was a hero in training. Jumping from the train, he flung himself towards the ceiling. He used his free hand and punched a hole. He bolted himself through.

Gritting his teeth, he declared, "I'm. Not. A. GOBLIN!"

He tossed the bomb straight into the air.

The weapon beeped with its lights flashing quickly. A powerful boom rang. Dust dispersed. Parts scattered. But nothing was impaired.

The immense explosion tipped off Iron Patriot out in the distance.

Once the bomb was dismissed, Harry jumped down into the darkness of the tunnel. His whole body shivered from adrenaline and exhaustion. He wanted to drop to his feet and rest. He saw the train continued to race down the tracks.

"No! A train crash can still cause a lot of damage and hurt anyone nearby! Hang on, Pete!"

Spider-man had seen his partner fling himself to the top of the hole. He heard the explosion. "Good job, Harr! I knew you got it!"

A sudden bump in the track made the web-head nearly lost his balance. His arms spiraled like windmills. When he regained his stance, he looked ahead. He gasped upon seeing the approaching end coming even closer. "Uh oh!"

Despite his throbbing muscles, Harry dashed for the runway train. He barely made it to its end. He snatched the end of the car. "I got this!"

He pushed himself against the ground and tried to slow down the train. His weight and speed broke the crumbling ground.

Meanwhile, Spider-man saw that his teammate had returned to aid. "Leave the barrier to me!"

He rushed to the front. He shot many webs towards the end of the tunnel. The white webs built up, clouding the very end. He noticed the vehicle's speed diminishing. Once he finished blocking the end, he raced towards the opposite edge where his ally was.

"OK, Harr!" Spider-man called. "Release the train!"

The teammate obeyed. His tight grip loosened. The slowing train slammed right into the blockade. The webbings, however, caught the train, stopping it from crashing into the end of the tunnel. Steam escaped the machinery. The whole transportation hisses and sizzled. Its sound echoing around the brick tunnel.

A view of the heroic accomplishment made the villain smash his screen.

"Ha ha! We did it!" Spider-man cheered as he jumped down.

"Yeah," Harry huffed, struggling to stand up. He looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks for… still teaming up with me… Pete…"

"I'm always up for co-ops with friends," the web-head casually shrugged. He then gallantly directed, "Now let's go get Ock!"

Harry nodded.

The twosome bolted down the tunnel. Harry dropped to all fours, slamming his claws into the ground, digging into the dirt for speed. His goblin swiftness granted him to take the lead. Spider-man flipped his web vines. He knew his companion was set for justice. He believed the young Osborn had left revenge out of mind.

When they came to their original spot, they found the control room empty.

"Why am I not surprised," Harry grunted. He clinched his fists. His yellow eyes carried his rage. He did long to bring the crook in. But for true justice, not retaliation. He turned towards his partner and asked, "Should we go hunt him down?"

Spider-man looked at his friend. The teen, though altered, still followed his leader. He noted his friend's deteriorating health.

"We should," he calmly decided. "That can wait. There's one thing to take care of first."

Understanding his pal, Harry nodded. He calmly stood in place. He was ready to return to his life.

Doc Ock watched in the shadows. He gritted his teeth. His ultimate plan for revenge had failed. He couldn't allow himself to be defeated. Especially by his hated enemies. He spotted something. Something made from metal. He touched it, transforming it into a sharp pole. He had one last chance to enact his revenge.

Spider-man stood in front of his buddy. He placed up his web shooter. He kept his stance still and his eyes focused. "It's time we left The Goblin in the past."

The young hero's Spider-sense triggered. He was about to move when Harry whacked his meaty hands into him, causing the masked ruffian to slide against the debris covered ground. He barely had time to register what happened. More fragments toppled over the web hero.

A shriek of agony boomed.

A menacing grin flashed across a face.

Repulsor boosts could be heard as Iron Patriot arrived. Flying around the metro tunnel, he first spotted the halted train. He understood he needed to pilot himself in the opposite direction. He took a moment to inspect the situation. He saw his fallen son. Goblin II was on his back. A sharp pole was nearby. He cried out against the sky.

Before his depression could set in, his scanning systems picked up something large moving. He spotted Doctor Octopus. He boiled at the satisfied smirk. Seeing the fleeing criminal, he took off in pursuit.

"My Spider-sense has been working overtime," Spider-man muttered as he shook off his dizziness. "I should give it a vacation."

He broke himself free from the wreckage. He barely caught Iron Patriot and Doctor Octopus. Knowing that Iron Patriot would pursue their mutual foe, he inspected his friend. His eyes widened. He spotted something sharp had attacked him. The improvised weapon had pierced his side.

"Harry!" Spider-man cried, Peter worrying underneath.

The creature who was his friend had fallen on his back. Both his enormous hands enclosed his gaping wound. His eyes scrunched in pain.

Spider-man knew he needed to bring him to safety. Yet The Goblin's body was too cumbersome to carry. He molded his web-slinging system and shot the antidote into Harry's build. The miniscule cure hit his thick neck. Slowly, the monster resigned back into human form. Harry's ears morphed to their normal shape. And his auburn hair returned. The green flesh was soon replaced with his fair skin.

Seeing his friend in his normal state once more, Spider-man turned glad. However, the relief quickly diminished. From where he stood, he witnessed the crimson liquid seeping through the teen's dingy clothing. He shot more webs to apply pressure and to temporarily dress the wound. He then darted towards Harry's side. Dropping to his knees, he supported the other boy's upper body against his arm. He studied his friend's features. Dark circles and deep lines formed underneath Harry's closed eyes. His breathing had turned labored. All his energy appeared completely spent.

"Harry! Can you hear me?!" The desperate call echoed against the decaying walls.

The auburn adolescent felt the darkness hauling him. The searing pain in his waist caused any movement great agony. His blood loss and overall fatigue heaved on his consciousness. Yet the familiar voice he heard pulled on him harder. He unlocked his heavy eyelids to address the friendly sound. "P-Pete?"

Looking to keep his pal calmed, the brunet removed his mask once more.

"Yeah, it's me! Stay with me, buddy!" Peter begged, anticipating the worst. He grabbed his pal's free hand while fixing his other on the shoulder. "You can't give up! You just defeated The Goblin!"

"Gob… Goblin?" Harry whispered, displaying his confusion. He looked down at himself. He spotted his human form had returned. The cursed green skin had vanished. He no longer had claws but his hands and feet. He faintly felt the weight of his hair. Weakly, he pulled the corners of his mouth upward. "I'm not… a Goblin anymore, am I?"

"No, you're not," Peter grinned back. "This tradition is done. Your family is finally free from that curse."

Harry returned his eye contact towards the hero. "Thanks, Pete… for all your help. Couldn't have… done it without you."

"Hey, we're friends. It's what we do for each other."

The two tried to laugh out of relief and liberation. It had been some time since they had been able to. Parker or Osborn, trouble always made its way into their lives. That's when a sharp pain struck the auburn's waist. Harry spotted his growing wound. The agony registered in his mind and multiplied. He closed his eyes and hissed in anguish.

"Harry?!" Peter called. He saw the webs slowly became tainted with a scarlet liquid. He gasped, "Oh, no! Harry!"

The fallen teen's hand loosened his grip around Peter's. His mind had trouble focusing. His throbbing body grew heavier. The noises around him began to form one giant hum. He sputtered, "P… Pete?"

"Don't talk," the other boy directed. "Save your strength. Spider-man and his adventures with Patrioteer are still ongoing."

He looked around to find the nearest exit. He needed to bring his pal to safety to receive medical attention. He spotted a huge hole with sunlight entering. "There! We can make our escape through there!"

Harry looked up at his teammate. His half opened blue eyes blurred his friend's structures. Black circles danced around in his vision. But he did manage to see the person wearing the blue and red uniform who stood by him. Peter Parker and Spider-man helped the Osborn family and aided him even during the onerous times. All while he took a more spiteful route. And that crushing antagonism displayed itself during his stint as The Goblin. Remorse he had privately clung to crashed into him like a strong ocean wave against a solid cliff.

"Pete…wait…" he called, grabbing the boy's attention.

Peter saw the peaceful facial expression. His adrenaline couldn't stop racing.

Trying to release the guilt in his heart, Harry struggled to whisper, "I'm sorry, Pete… for being a jerk."

His apology leaving him exhausted, he closed his weary eyes as his drained figure turned limp.

"Harry? HARRY!" Peter desperately shook his friend. He didn't understand the teen's confession. However, he received no response. The young victim's body stayed motionless. And he made no sound.

"No… No! Harry!"

Silence overcame the lobby. All that could be heard were the soft sobs of loss and regret. Holding his partner closer, Peter shut his eyes in despair and clinched a fist in rage. "I'm the one who should be sorry… It's always my responsibilities that hurt the ones I care for."

His powers were always a heavy burden to carry. He hated losing those close to him. He chose to live his heroic life separated from his personal for their protection. Yet that decision still placed them all in danger. That ruling implanted divisions among them. It wasn't until Spider-man revealed his mystery that Peter Parker and Harry Osborn tightened their bond. He enjoyed the new support he received from those who knew his dual lifestyle. Refusing to relinquish hope and to surrender his friendship, he flashed his dewy eyes open.

"No! I won't let Ock win! Or The Goblin! I won't lose my best friend!"

He pulled his mask over his face. Spider-man gathered his fallen friend in his arms. Keeping Harry against his own body for support, he used his willpower in helping a close companion to stand up. He shot a web towards the opening in the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Harr. I'll take you to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where you can recover. You're going to be alright."

* * *

"How is he?" Spider-man asked Doctor Connors as he crawled on the ceiling. His question came out evenly, but his tone displayed his apprehension. He slowly lowered himself down his web from the ceiling. Through his mask, his eyes locked themselves on the patient sleeping deeply.

Harry was being transferred to the Triskelion via the Helicarrier. He lied against the clean mattress. Oxygen tubes were placed inside his nostrils. A heart monitor was stationed next to him. His complexion was only two shades darker compared to his white sheets. His closed eyes still carried the dark circles underneath. He had yet to awaken.

"His condition is stabled," the bright scientist replied. "All signs of Goblin II are wiped from his system. His wound isn't too deep, either. He's fortunate he was still in Goblin form when he was attacked. But it's not like the instrument was sterile. And that serum he received was intended for a full-grown adult. It'll take some time for him to make a full recovery."

Spider-man lowered his head. The young Osborn was someone Spider-man had witnessed once more under the dreaded Goblin lifestyle that Peter Parker was familiar with. The hero pondered his friend's wellbeing. The aftermath was an unknown road.

"You think he'll remember what happened to him?" Spider-man asked. "'Cause with Norman, when he was recovering from his Goblin spin the second time, he lost bits of his memory."

Doctor Connors stayed quiet before replying, "I think we should first focus on him waking up."

Spider-man let out a sigh as the man wearing the lab coat exited the room. Hearing the stable heartbeat from the monitor and the oxygen pumping at a fixed rate irritated him. But he knew those were good signs because they showed that his friend and partner was alive.

He wasn't alone for long. He heard the acquainted pounding of a heavy metal suit. He looked up and saw a tall man wearing the axiomatic armor standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Iron Patriot," he calmly greeted. "See you've come back from your hunt against Doctor Octopus. Bring back any souvenirs?"

Though the man stayed in position, Spider-man knew that Iron Patriot was looking past him and towards his son. He expected a tirade from the father as he received one after the Anti-Venom tragedy. He did give his word once more to keep Harry safe. And he had failed to deliver.

However, Norman kept quiet. An odd act from the tyrannical man. He steadily marched past the web-head and stood at his son's bedside. He raised his visor. His subdued eyes fell on the sleeping teen.

Spider-man uneasily watched. The tragic situation between the two made him uneasy. He needed to break the tension. "Upset that Ock got away?"

He understood all the chaos that resided within the older Osborn's mind. The driven entrepreneur resurrected as a hero had returned to the Helicarrier empty handed. He imagined the grudge held against the mad scientist by the industrialist. He waited for a response.

"What did they say?" Norman asked, keeping his back towards the hero. His voice was low and kept an even tone.

"About Harry? He'll be fine," Spider-man steadily answered. "He'll get his oxygen tubes removed after he's recovered a bit."

"What about his wound?"

"It isn't too deep. He's not gonna need a blood transfusion, either."

A precarious stillness fell between the once enemies. Spider-man had persisted in keeping anyone from eliminating Norman Osborn when the man was The Goblin. He reminded everyone of the human being who fell into The Goblin's hold. He reported to Harry about his father's condition. Now he was doing the same for a flipped audience.

"If it's Harry's health you're concerned about, don't worry," he assured. "All that toxic Goblin juice is gone. Now that he's been vaccinated, we don't have to fear him becoming a Goblin again. Your family is free from it!"

He tried to maintain his hope. His hope and his compassion drove him through his many voids. Yet his positive stance didn't seem to have any effect on the older Osborn.

"I created that Goblin antidote so that I would never become that monster again," Norman swore. "That was a promise I kept for my son. I may have vaccinated myself, but I had never considered giving the shot to Harry. Now he had to undergo that terrible transformation."

He turned his head towards the web-slinger. "I appreciated your optimistic view, Spider-man. You have overcome many obstacles and have always been an immense help to the Osborn family."

His choice of words was deliberate. He recalled the opposite stances he and Spider-man once underwent. As he faced his child once more, his appearance became somber. His strong voice became even lower. "But it seems we can never escape that Goblin's grip. Now my only son must pay once more for the sin of his father's once dark desire."

Spider-man heard the great ache within his words. He shared the man's pain. He dejectedly watched as Norman, a proud man and a growing father, slumped away.

He looked at his injured friend once more. The teen continued to rest uneasily. More to The Goblin defined it outside its green skin and maniac laughter. Harry was free from the frightening formula. But he had been deeply injured by it.

The Goblin had cast a larger shadow, making it that much harder to escape it.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** Despite what I pulled off in the previous chapter, I feel bad for my hero. He's always losing loved ones in his comics and movies.

You know what's interesting about Peter Parker and Harry Osborn? How similar they are while simultaneously contrast one another. Peter was conceived to be average looking, struggle with money, and be socially awkward, an astounding development for superheroes at the time when he debuted in 1962. Meanwhile Harry in certain incarnations ended up looking like a clone of his father but is still incredibly wealthy when he comes three years later. And in other versions he appears comely, another distinction from homely Peter. Not including weddings, future children, or impending squicky storylines, both only have one living family member. They are an only child, with one to a doting aunt and the other to an abusive father. And both may or may not have been the cause of one of their family member's unfortunate deaths. They've definitely shown some anger issues. And for a while lacked a spine. They also share the same taste in women—Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson—sometimes pursuing the same female at the same time.

It's hilarious how they initially hated each other in the _Amazing_ comics—Harry thought Peter was a conceited nerd, and Peter thought Harry was a spoiled rich kid. Their friendship has its ups and downs after the duo become better acquainted. Meanwhile in _Ultimate_ , Harry had Peter "help him" with his homework. But the two become real friends when Harry returns to school after a Goblin incident. While he also loses his marbles, Harry becomes the second Green Goblin because he has this undying loyalty to Norman, and therefore has to battle Spider-man, feeling betrayed and full of rage. Although, he and Peter tend to make amends between each other before the end of Harry's life the first time ( _Spectacular_ 200). Of course, Harry ends up coming back in "Brand New Day" ( _Amazing_ 546-564). Because, comic books. The two patch things up, and Spidey continues to rescue his BFF from a crazy Norman even with Harry hating Spider-man.

Maybe their destinies are interwoven so that they are always designed to be enemies with death bring redemption after first being friends like in any typical comic book story. It's a fate Harry can't escape, and it's a curse Spider-man must bear.

 **Chapter 7.**

Spider-man crouched on a ledge that overlooked the city. The clouds masking the infinite sky had darkened. Thunder ruptured the metropolitan noises. The humidity increased. Heavy winds blew. Even with the change in weather, not a single drop of rain fell.

The hero had a terrific view of the city. He easily spotted the people walking, the vehicles zipping, and the outstanding architectures unique to his home enduring the harsh climate. Brought on by the heavy clouds, the darkness allowed the artificial lights to appear even brighter. The scene was photo ready. But his mind was elsewhere.

((Oh, hey, fellow Spider-man fans. I know you're worried about Harry just like me. Taking down that subway train? Getting a full on hit from Ock? That's heroic. He's at the Triskelion safely recovering. I'm just waitin' on the news for when he's gonna be released. Being patient for something like this isn't any fun. I came out here to clear my head. Some people take long walks. Nothing clears out the cobwebs better for me than swinging between skyscrapers.))

He stood up. He flipped a web and swung. Training as a fulltime hero, the great drop and sudden whizzing no longer fazed him. Such acts became natural as breathing and blinking. As he hoisted himself around, he reflected on his mission. And where things went wrong. His guilt clung tightly to him like his webs sticking to the enormous buildings.

"Shoulda known that mission wasn't gonna be that simple. It never is. Facing those Octobots shoulda been my first clue. Of course Ock was planning something."

His reflection across the wide window panes copied his moves as he past. He was reaching a suspended platform with window washers onboard. With the ominous looking weather, the staff was ready to call it a day. As the web-spinner was approaching, the rope attached to the platform snapped. The workers hardly needed time to yelp before a web reconnected the broken rope. They barely spotted the web-head swinging away.

He toted on his path to nowhere in particular.

"I thought everything would go smoothly once Harry knew that I was Spider-man. With all that happened to Harry—Venom, Anti-Venom, Goblin II—I'm sure old Stormin' Norman is pulling him outta S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. What does that mean for Spider-man and Patrioteer? Well, it's not like Spidey lives an innocent lifestyle. Too bad that's not where trouble stops. Norman did uncover Spider-man's identity back when he was the first Goblin. If he does remember who's under this mask, he might ban Harry from seeing Peter Parker as well."

A chibi Spider-man and a chibi Patrioteer happily played together only for a child's safety gate to separate them set by a flying chibi Iron Patriot.

"Norman has always been cool with boring, responsible Peter Parker. But he hasn't always been fond of crime-fighting Spider-man. I did cause a lotta damage to the Osborn crib. The Frightful Four was looking for me after I originally declined to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry had to pay the price for my arrogance and sloppiness."

Some minor action took place below the hero on patrol. A delivery truck had crashed in to a fire hydrant. Its grill and front bumper were crushed. The front license plate had collapsed to the ground. Water gushed out the valves and sprayed against the pavement. The pumping liquid covered the road. All reflections across the propelling blurred while flowing downhill. No injuries arose. As city construction employees tried to clear the area, shots of webs dressed the water connection points. The spouting water stopped. People ceased their work and murmuring to search for who plugged the hydrant.

"It's scary knowing I coulda lost my best friend. And not just from him getting a hit by that Goblin juice."

Red gloves with a webbing design grabbed an empty flagpole. He flipped and gained magnificent height. He mounted himself on the top of a small skyscraper.

"Thanks to Ock's exploit and The Goblin's influence, Harry totally believed that no one cared about him. While he was a Goblin, he tried walking out on me and Norman. Almost for good. Then he came to his senses only for him to take on that sharp pole that was supposed to be for me."

He dropped down and landed on another ledge.

"How can a reputable leader allow something so dangerous happen to a teammate like Patrioteer? What kinda friend am I for letting Harry take that?"

Both questions pulled down on him hard. Spider-man was the leader for S.H.I.E.L.D. teams. Peter never wanted his bad luck bestowed upon his friend. He didn't know which one was more challenging to answer.

He didn't have time to find one.

Voices cried. The innocent bellows broke the wall-crawler from his wallowing. He looked to the streets. A red corvette was running rampant. He saw no police vehicles swarming after the car. On a closer look, he observed it was spinning out of control. The culprit was no doubt the excessive water that had escaped the hydrant. The passengers in the corvette were in peril.

"Street oil and water. Not a good combination."

Placing aside his own dilemma, Spider-man accepted his mission ahead of him. He needed to protect the citizens from any danger. Shooting his web, he lowered himself near the running vehicle. The familiar free-falling came about to the costumed ruffian. He landed on top of the fashionable car. His sticky feet granted him stability. The situation differed from the perpetrators who purposefully drove reckless to buck off their pursuer. He carefully leaned down.

"Hey! Watch your driving!" Spider-man yelled. "This ain't a videogame!"

The driver lowered the window.

"The brake's been shot! I can't stop!" the driver explained, his voice quivering. His facial expression fully displayed the panic in his eyes.

"What?!" The web-slinger looked ahead. "Turn your wheel into the skid and then out! Keep going until you gain back control of your car! I'll find a way to get you to stop safely!"

Despite the immense speed, he bravely jumped off the vehicle's roof. He landed on top of a stationed delivery truck. He shot his web at the bumper. The sticky vine faithfully clung to it. Like a cowboy, he yanked on his web as though it were an impromptu lasso. The bumper came off. The speed and strength were too much. It flung towards the hero, smashing his face.

"I expect bumpers to only hit me when I'm at the amusement park. Not when I'm tryna save someone."

The red corvette continued to race down. With the driver taking Spider-man's instructions, the car barely gained control. However, because its brakes were impaired, danger was still about. The soaked hill manipulated the running wheels. The car was now rocketing downhill.

"Clear the streets!" Spider-man ordered the citizens.

Many watched in terror. Some obeyed the command.

The masked ruffian shot his webs against streetlights and construction cranes. He needed to catch up to the speeding car. He noticed the pedestrians storming out of the way, crying and shrieking as they raced aside to the already congested sidewalks. Discarded coffee cups and umbrellas were crushed under the running wheels. Due to the overcrowding and massive shoving, some people tripped and fell onto the asphalt.

Spider-man couldn't allow anyone to get hurt. He wrapped his webbing around the fallen and extracted them from the dangerous path of a runaway car.

"Can't let this carry on," he muttered to himself. "Gotta stop this before someone becomes a chicken in an overhead view action game!"

He looked up ahead and saw two street lights across from one another. The silver poles reminded of the perfect webbing setup. Swinging himself closer to his goal posts, he passed the corvette with the threatened passengers. He shot a huge web in between two street lights. The vehicle slammed right into the barricade center. All was quiet as the car cooled off.

The web-slinger jumped down to inspect the passengers.

"Dude!" the passenger yelled as he exited the car. "You OK?"

"Yeah," the driver replied. "And so is Roary."

The dog that was in the back seat barked happily.

Spider-man sadly watched as the two friends and their pet were happy and safe. He shared that feeling whenever he rescued those he cared about. He knew others did for him. His best friend had demonstrated that loyalty and gallant action just a few hours ago. How he wished his own dilemma was easily solved. Upon hearing applauding, he snapped out of his dismal mood.

"Thanks, Spider-man!" the people cheered. "What a hero!"

Phones were pulled out and snapped pictures of the web-head.

"Just doin' my job!" the web-hero responded, feigning his cheerful attitude. He shot a web and took off. He always felt proud whenever he used his powers responsibly.

He flew up the streets, shooting his webs to push himself forward. His spontaneous vines landed on buildings and poles. "As much as it hurts to almost lose someone, I can't abandon my responsibilities. Did you just see what I did? I stopped three accidents from going south. I can't turn this off. The city needs Spider-man. People love him."

He swung passed the jumbotron. The crotchety anchorman sustained his ranting against the wall-crawler. But not a single word passed the speakers; the sound had been disconnected.

"Well, almost everyone."

He flipped through the air and landed on a ledge.

((Peter Parker was just some nerd at Midtown High. Spider-man went from menace to New York's number one hero. Everything totally changed when I accepted my new role at S.H.I.E.L.D. I met some really cool people and heroes. Everyone who was ever close to Peter now knows of my dual identity. They're all so proud of me.))

He looked down. The city life returned to normal. No doubt the passengers will prate about being saved to friends and families and online followers. He had grown accustomed to rescuing people twice his age, those his age, and those younger his age.

((What good does my civilian life still have? Should I pack up my stuff, say goodbye to Peter Parker, and become Spider-man fulltime?))

He lowered his head as he pondered the prose.

* * *

 _The last bell for the school day rang. Ready to celebrate their awaited weekend, Midtown High students excitedly rushed out of their classrooms. Peter enthusiastically slipped on his backpack as he dashed towards Harry's locker. He cheerfully asked, "What should we do for this three-day weekend? Bad movie marathon? Videogame championship? Soda chugging and belching challenge?"_

 _Ever since the Osborns had sheltered Peter on that rainy day, the friendship between the two teens grew. They uncovered their shared interests—pizza, videogames, terribly produced movies. They enjoyed their time together._

" _I'm supposed to get outta the city with my dad," Harry replied, keeping his view on his locker as he put away his books._

" _Oh." Peter's eager tone dropped. Hanging out with his classmate encouraged him to forgo his comic books and leave his house outside science lectures and his hero duties. But he understood the rare times the Osborn family was able to have with each other. He wanted to show his support. He placed on a sincere yet sad smile. "That should be fun. Where are you two heading?"_

 _Harry discounted his buddy's tone. Instead, he slammed his locker's door. "We're_ supposed _to go right after school. But he told me this morning on the way over that something came up at the office. He needed to make his trip without me. Dear ol' dad barely gave a goodbye when he left."_

 _He leaned against the lockers, crossed his arms, and glared at the tile floor._

 _Peter spotted the disappointment and the irritation encasing the auburn teen. He was aware of the crumbling relationship between father and son. It seemed Norman was placing more and more work ahead of his family. And that left the younger Osborn feeling neglected. To show his sympathy, he fixed his hand on his friend's shoulder._

" _Well, lookie what's here," a haughty voice taunted._

 _The duo searched for who gave the portentous greeting. They spotted a troublesome group of three. There was Flash Thompson, the school's favorite quarterback and fulltime bully. Next to him was Kong, another athletic student gifted for basketball. And on the other side was Liz Allan, the beautiful blonde and Peter's former crush. She herself was never a menace. But she was an affluent popular girl who hang around popular students, which included the athletes and the wealthy._

" _Looks like we'll need to get a little pest control over here," Flash smirked, his eyes landing on the scrawny brunet. Ignoring the scowl he received, he turned to his well-dressed classmate. "Has Parker been buggin' you with his dork talk?"_

 _The other two students snickered._

" _What do you guys want?" Harry dully asked, still miffed about his father's unscheduled departure._

" _There's a party going down in one of the warehouses," Kong explained. "All we'll need is a little bit of dough for punch and chips."_

 _The prominent students had their connections and social circles. But their rapports beyond high school mingling were thin. They were obviously using Harry for his money._

" _We could even spray paint the place," Flash encouraged. "Let 'em know Midtown High rules!"_

 _Harry looked to the ground. His father's desertion left him with the impression to rebel. He was bestowed quite the amount of cash on hand. As one to indulge in self-destructive activities, he considered the idea._

 _Peter looked at Harry. He recognized the inkling that tempted him. He didn't want him to land in any legal trouble or bear anymore problems against his parent._

" _I don't think that's a good plan," he spoke up. "Tagging is illegal. Your dad will have a fit. There's plenty we can do together that's warranted."_

 _The group exasperatedly stared at the cautious student._

" _What a yawn," Liz remarked._

" _Seriously," Kong nodded. "When do you plan to do something bad for once?"_

" _Harry, you're hanging out… with this nerd?" Flash questioned._

 _The label stung Peter's heart. Those he cared about always praised him for his aptitude. But having such a high intelligence also isolated him. People assumed he was egotistical. Really, he was shy._

" _Oh, I get it," Kong chuckled. "This is just part of the Osborn charity, right?"_

" _Yeah, definitely," Liz nodded. "You take in a socially inept classmate and give them a lesson or two on how to be cool for a change."_

 _Flash readily remarked, "Too bad Parker's a hopeless case."_

 _The group laughed._

 _The duo stayed quiet, unamused by the taunting. Harry looked at Peter. He always became surprised how the brunet continuously brushed off any bullying. This time, however, he kept his trap shut. He appeared hurt. The auburn classmate clinched a fist._

" _He's my friend!" Harry declared, looking them straight in their eyes. "What of it?!"_

 _The people ceased their laughter as they turned thunderstruck._

 _Eyes slightly widened at the profession, Peter stared at Harry. The young Osborn effortlessly mimicked his dad's authoritative tone and intimidating attitude. Yet his stance was his own._

" _No issue here?" Harry challenged. "Be my guest if you're set to have your butts in jail. Just don't expect me to sponsor that."_

 _Seeing their financial ties cutoff, the group left. Liz looked over her shoulder to gaze at her auburn classmate._

 _Harry returned the eye contact before bitterly breaking it. Placing his hands in his pocket, he marched opposite of them. He came towards the main entrance of the school building. Peter, wanting to make sure the other adolescent was fine, tailed him. Harry didn't dismiss the brunet like he had the malicious group. The two exited through the double doors._

 _Harry waited for his ride at the gate. Having nowhere else to be, he decided to head home. He noticed his classmate stayed by his side. Usually the brunet gave clever remarks. But he stayed quiet. Noticing his friend distraught, he asked, "Pete, what's up?"_

 _Peter wondered if he was part of a social experiment. He understood the hierarchy of school. Animals in their kingdoms had them. So it was natural for humans to follow the order as well. He knew he was at the bottom. He always felt ashamed whenever he had been picked on. He felt weak and defenseless. He longed to change that but didn't know how. Dismally, he sighed, "Do you think I'm a nerd?"_

" _Absolutely," Harry bluntly answered. He then added honestly, "But you're not a swellhead. If there's one thing Harry Osborn doesn't dig, it's a swellhead who thinks he's better'n everyone else."_

 _Sometimes humans were different from unruly animals. Feeling relieved, Peter sarcastically replied, "OK, no more of your dad's movies for you."_

 _A deluxe limo came to the curb. Knowing the brunet teen had no social life, Harry invited Peter inside. The two sat on the same seat. They kept to themselves for a few streets._

 _Harry loathed the isolation he endured in his extravagant home. Humans crave and enjoy companionship. He looked over at his buddy. To him, the brunet wasn't a charity case. And he had enough of being used. Casually, he remarked, "With my dad outta town, the penthouse is open for us to hang out."_

 _Always polite, Peter asked, "What do you want to do?"_

" _Whatever we decide there better be pizza involved."_

 _The two looked at each other and cracked a smile. The limo drove on to the Osborn dwelling where friendships cultivated and many actions would take place._

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:** I figured since I gave Spider-man his own chapter I'd give one to Harry. That loyal fool and his heroic self-sacrifice tendencies.

 **Chapter 8.**

" _I hate you! I hate you, Spider-man!"_

" _I hate you, Spider-man. Leave me and my dad alone."_

" _Spider-man's a maniac who ruined every part of my life."_

" _This is your fault! You ruin everything!"_

An awaken Harry restlessly lied against the upright mattress. Medication blocked out the recovering wound's pain. The oxygen tubes stayed in his nostrils. His heart monitor remained by his bedside. He was alone in the room. Despite the calming atmosphere, his agitated mind reviewed those nasty remarks he tossed at Spider-man. At his best friend. His friend who tried to help him out whenever the Osborns landed in danger. He hadn't seen Peter since his black out at the metro tunnel. He sighed heavily.

" _I'm sorry, Pete… for being a jerk."_

Having undergone the Goblin's foul serum and taking on a full fledge attack, Harry wasn't sure he would survive. He was surprised to have found himself in the medical wing of the Triskelion. He had been told that Spider-man had administered the cure, dressed his wound, and took him to the Triskelion to recover. The masked ruffian saved his teammate over pursuing Doc Ock, the dangerous villain who had managed to flee.

He placed his hands over his irritated eyes to block the bright lights. His entire body was stiff and sore. His joints ached. His memory having fallen into bits, he recalled little of what took place. But he was aware that he had followed in his father's footsteps and became the next Goblin. His best friend fought to save him. And that wasn't the only time Spider-man battled for protection.

" _Everyone? Including Spider-man?"_

" _It's not entirely impossible for Spider-man to get a second chance. Why do you care so much?"_

His father had lost some of his memory during his second time as The Goblin. He wondered what was different about him. Perhaps he managed to keep those memories because his mind had adapted to the rapid alterations. Venom shared his hatred, his frustration, and his drive, so he maintained awareness. He lost control when the dark symbiote proved too much to handle. Anti-Venom, on the other hand, had fully engulfed him. He shared nothing in common with the white symbiote to destroy any baneful symbiotes like Venom and Carnage. His friends informed him of what took place during the new symbiote's rampage. Finally, as Goblin II, his overwhelming emotions controlled him. He was fully aware of all his blood boiling outrages against those who cared about him.

Carrying a heavy heart, his hoarse voice whispered, "I wish I can forget about yesterday."

The double doors opened. Harry spotted his father entering, wearing his usual expensive jacket and tie in lieu of his metal armor.

"All pieces of Patrioteer's armor have been recovered," Norman proudly announced. "We don't need another supervillain pilfering my work and discovering its functions."

"That's great, Dad," Harry softly answered. He knew he should be happy. His father bore through toilsome work perfecting the suit once he started using it. Rather than show any joy, his aggregated guilt regarding his best friend kept pulling him down. He couldn't smile all the way.

Norman believed his son's dispassionate response was due to his fatigue. After seeing the teen clawing and roaring hysterically, he was glad to have him out of The Goblin's clutches. He stood at his son's bedside feeling satisfied with his completion. "I have arranged everything back home for your rehabilitation. I've ordered for your room to be power-scrubbed. You won't be contracting any illness while you recover on my watch. All that's left is contacting your doctors."

Harry dropped his view towards his sheets as his father droned about his medical needs. Although his parent focusing on his health sounded more genuine compared to the past, his mind carried on elsewhere. He reflected on his adventure. If he left now, he could walk away from this madness. Battling bad guys, learning to safely operate weapons, and enacting smart strategies had become his new lifestyle. His old classmates faced petty drama while learning to drive a car and hanging out at the mall. Maybe he was never meant to be a hero, like Doc Ock had derided. Osborns only excelled at looking out for themselves.

Realizing the true responsibilities heroes carried, Harry mumbled, "Peter gave up a lot."

"What was that?" Norman asked.

The teen looked at his father. He carried a serious expression. "Dad, I can't leave."

Norman became perturbed. "What do you mean? Of course you can."

" _We cool?"_

" _If you're still my best friend."_

" _Always."_

" _Then we're great."_

Harry recalled Peter's drive to keep their connection. Even when he pushed away and ridiculed Spider-man. He clinched a fist. Determination emanated from his culpability. There was another barrier he needed to overcome first. "Dad, I want to stay at the Triskelion. I want to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy."

"Is this about returning to Midtown High? You know I can easily pull some strings to get you back into your desk."

Harry knew where those he carried a stronger fellowship with now attended. He didn't feel the need to return. "No. I just think this is where I need to be."

Confused by the boy's strong desire to reside, Norman stared at his son. "You're clearly not well."

The teen dismissed the remark. "I think it would work. The classes here are useful. The instructors—actual S.H.I.E.L.D. leaders and even Avenger's members—care about their students."

"And how did it go the last time I allowed you to enroll here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?" Norman challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. The mentors with the fortitude resume obviously didn't impress him.

"That was a mistake—"

"A mistake that almost cost you your life." Norman's tone shifted to one with concern yet self-importance, "You had me so worried when you were in that coma. None of the doctors here in the city could help you. I had to start meeting with specialists out of town. I came straight back to New York once I heard that Carnage symbiote overrunning the city. I almost had a heart attack seeing windows shattered and your recuperating chamber broken."

Harry appreciated it whenever his father showed his care. However, he interpreted the act as another method for the older Osborn to regulate him. While he was no longer a Goblin, he still didn't want others holding his hand. "You don't need to be fussing around this much."

"All this _fussing_ is what parents do. You are still my son."

"Yes, your son. But not a child."

"If you live underneath my roof, you will obey my rules. This will mean having the Patrioteer suit locked away until things settle."

Harry had enough of the controlling treatment. His overwhelming guilt for his best friend and his inner turmoil pushed him further than he had ever been. He had other issues to weather through that didn't involve his parent in any manner. "Then you don't hafta worry about me breaking any of your rules. I'll be under this roof instead."

Such a prevailing statement shocked the businessman. "What? Harry, Oscorp and the penthouse is where you live. That's your home."

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm legally an adult. I'm fully responsible for all my decisions. I'm staying here at the Triskelion."

The industrialist recalled how fervently his son re-filed his application to be a student. Earlier, he was proud. Now, he regretted that action. "Isn't there some sort of insanity clause?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not insane. I didn't go through any head injuries, either. This is just something I have to do."

He strived to hold his position. He knew the hazards in admitting himself at the Triskelion. In spite of that apprehension, he believed he would benefit greatly there. But his father was continually a tough negotiator. His decades of practice as head of Oscorp granted him that trait. In the end, the older Osborn always won his bargains.

Like anyone else he was speaking to, Norman studied his son. He understood the teen yearned to show his independence. Yet the younger Osborn had demonstrated he wasn't ready. The Osborns had enemies out there eager to shut them down. He knew how to convince his child of anything. He insisted, "Harry, understand where I'm coming from. I'm just worried about you and your health. You can't imagine how terrified I was after seeing you on the ground back at that abandoned subway station."

He placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "I thought I had lost you forever."

Harry stared down at his father's gesture. He knew the tricks. His sudden anger prevented him from seeing his concern. He felt no different from a sports car or a leather jacket that was routinely replaced. He questioned the motive. "Why do you always act like you care?"

Norman removed his hand. He became surprised at the sharp tone he received. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sick of playing pretend. I know about all the problems I caused as The Goblin. Oscorp's gonna need time to regain its reputation. Keeping me out of the public eye would do _your_ empire some good." Like his life before, Harry assumed his father was already calculating press conferences and other public relations methods. His enmity began to boil over. "Let's stop playing this game. Now's your chance to get rid of me."

"Get rid of you?!" Norman echoed in shock. "Harry, if I didn't care, would I have donned that Iron Patriot suit and gone after you while you were a Goblin!?"

He tried to reason with his son. But his own chagrin was also rising. He still bore trouble taming his temper. Whether he intended to or not, that default reaction continuously hurt his son.

"Only when it's convenient for you," Harry bitterly answered, sharing the mannerism. "I've always been part of a package deal—Oscorp before everything else. Nothing was ever just for me."

"I have done plenty for you. You are my only family." Norman recalled all the horrors that took place the past three days. He still blamed himself for what happened to his son. Over the course of his career, he kept his enemy away from his boy. He had failed this time around. The adolescent had become the same beast he had. And he was close to losing him for good.

Harry's body was still sore, but his mind was clearing. His memories ran. He recalled the many times his father shut him out. The feelings of abandonment, neglect, and betrayal—what he felt before and during his Goblin escapade—began to resurface once more. He muttered, "You didn't always feel that way."

The father caught the sour remark. He refused any past mistakes to reign over him. He rebuffed anyone who held them over him. "I know things were rough. I'm making amends. At least I'm trying."

The auburn managed to sit up without any aid. "Trying with what? Your experiments to improve your status?"

"Everything requires trial and error."

Harry rejected that answer. He was tired of feeling like a product. He was a human who needed to live with his own accords. "Well I'm not going back! I'm not gonna let things be where you decide everything for me!"

The older Osborn was accustomed to his son's upheavals. He calmly countered, "I decided for you because I am your father. I know what's best for the family."

"What family? The one where you control everything?"

"You may be recovering, but you have no right to get snippy with me."

"That is your definition, though, right? Then maybe Ock was on the money about you! Family only matters to you when _you_ get something out of it!"

Norman became distressed from what he heard. He didn't want to lose his son in any manner. His anger built and hid that fear. "Harry! Don't let that horrible man corrupt you!"

And Harry only saw the anger. He took the plea as a command. He barked back, "But he's right! It didn't matter who it was! Me, Ock, or Peter! Pete's my best friend! You only saw us as pawns!"

Hot tears raced down his cheeks. "And I was the one you were willing to surrender first! You even said yourself that they were more of a family to you than me!"

Norman witnessed his son coming apart. How he once berated the boy for easily succumbing to tears. He realized he had been unjustly punitive. His boy had a reason for his outbursts. He had kept around the man who once had threatened Harry's life. He chose his boy's best friend over him. "I know what I once said. I admit that that was my mistake—"

The teen wiped his eyes. He despised his father's hypocrisy. "You sold me out! You didn't care about me! You gave Ock my blood so you could re-create Venom!"

Norman noticed the machines flaring up in response to the young adult's growing rage.

"Harry, don't get too excited," he directed, placing one hand on his son. "You're still recovering."

"Quit ordering me around!" Harry smacked away his father's hand. The hasty movement disrupted his peaceful position. An overbearing shock infected his torso. He winced in pain.

Without a spoken response, Norman gently pressed his son into a lying position. He presented a blank expression. Yet inside he was disquiet. After Harry had awaken, the two briefly discussed the adventures carried out in the metro tunnel—how Ock thrust a metal spear at Spider-man, and how Harry heroically took the attack. It was the mad scientist's plan to separate the Osborn family. And to isolate the web-based hero. Even with Doc Ock in hiding, it seemed his malevolent strategy continued its course.

Norman refused to have his long-time rival win. Even when he was controlled by his wicked desires for power, he always protected his boy. He couldn't grasp Harry's resentment. The boy's action proved how much he was unprepared; how he still needed his father. "Why must you always fight me tooth and nail? Can't you see I'm looking to prepare you for the real world?"

Harry detested how Norman made everything appear as though it was his fault. He softly retorted, "The real world is something you've always fought against. It has this awful habit of rejecting everything you wanted."

Thunderstruck, Norman stared at the teen before him. All their events—Oscorp tying in with superheroes and villains—affected Harry. He could tell a backbone had been grown. But so had his cynicism. The auburn boy had changed.

Contrary to belief, Harry did understand his only parent working late hours. After his father had cured himself of The Goblin for good, the boy quickly settled for mending their relationship. But he had uncovered a disturbing truth. He still burned with the knowledge that his father picked his many private projects over him. He repeated the phrase he heard often from that same man. "Everything you did… It was all about making _choices_ , wasn't it?"

Norman clinched his own fist. He had admitted his errors and sought to repent them. He refused to be viewed as the villain any longer. "Those choices were important. All of them. I did them so that you would be ready for whatever problem the world will throw at you. Just like me."

Harry had been guided to believe what his father did. He was groomed for a higher standard of work. He was now certain of a path he didn't want to take.

He shot a glare at the man and seethed. "I don't need to become a monster like you. I already did when Ock put that damn Goblin serum in me."

Silence encased the room.

All that could be heard was the steady heart monitor and the fixed oxygen pump.

Norman stared in disbelief at his son, who turned away but upheld his rage. He found no response. Over the years, Norman lived his life isolated in his office, missing important and everyday events in Harry's life to improve his company. His lust for power and insolence for others led him to run around the city as a green beast. Twice. He had publicly chastised and renounced his boy. Now he wondered if he had wasted his precious given time with his son who was now lawfully an adult.

He had revised himself as Iron Patriot to protect his son. His past crimes had harmed his boy. He was searching for forgiveness. But Harry chose to decline any mercy. The old Norman would've been proud. He once viewed mercy was granted for the weak. His positions had changed. Those quondam beliefs had defined the growing Osborn. Whenever the boy wanted to share his happiness or was in search for help, he had been deserted by his only parent. Other times he was shredded by demeaning remarks from the same man whom he only wanted approval from. Aside from the shared genes and a shot of the Goblin mixture, similarities between the two weren't much. They had become strangers living underneath the same expensive roof.

Norman had firmly believed that Harry needed him. Maybe he was wrong. Harry didn't need his father as much as the father needed his son. He lowered his head.

"You've rejected everything I once told you to believe. You have found better tenets to follow on your own," he said quietly. "There isn't any more for me to teach you."

In defeat, the once proud Norman made his way to the exit.

Harry looked down in anger as he heard the doors slide. He knew his dad would recover from such a minor rift. The man was an Osborn. And so was he. Osborns would heal their wounds.

He was alone now.

He sat by himself in a large room. His father and his best friend were nowhere in sight. The familiar isolation began to set itself in. He realized he didn't want to be alone. Bit by bit, he regretted the irritation he spouted.

"He did have a reason to micromanage my life," he muttered to himself, realizing his own mistake. "I always blew off school work. I hung out with guys who were more interested in showing off their parents' money than making something of themselves. But when I was with Pete…"

" _If there's anyone who knows about being a hero… it's you."_

"I'm no hero… Peter is…"

Revenge was what The Goblin wanted. No, it was what Harry had wanted. He had found power in his Patrioteer armor. He used it against The Frightful Four back at the concert hall. He saved the other concert goers. When he gained the speed and the strength of The Goblin, he went after not only Doc Ock, but also his father and his best friend. He was a monster.

He loathed himself for his actions. He permitted his rage to take control. That was the reason Doc Ock made him the entrant to resurrect The Goblin. And the one who was there to help never stopped his assistance.

Spider-man had given them all a connection. But so did The Goblin. Such a horrid creature had been bestowed on the Osborns. The family tradition. The family curse.

"Can we ever escape it?" Harry somberly asked himself. "Or am I doomed to keep that same fate?"

He needed his friend. Just like when he was alone when his father was out as the first Goblin. He looked around in case the wall-crawler was nearby.

"Where is Pete?"

Perhaps the burnet had stopped by when Harry was simply resting. Like he had when his best friend had fallen into a coma. But Peter tended to mourn and lament his guilt in isolation. So perhaps the hero had his wrist communicator off and had yet to receive the good news about his buddy's wellbeing. Of course, the city needs Spider-man. He could be out playing hero right now.

"I need to find him and let him know I'm OK." He closed his eyes and heavily sighed, "There's so much to talk about."

Bored of his recuperating period, he wanted to leave the mattress. He tried moving his torso, and his waist overran with pain. He winced. He gritted in agony. Exhausted but frustrated, he grudgingly leaned back onto the bed. He still needed to recover. He thought back to when Peter always tried to comfort him whenever he was irritated at his father for neglecting him in favor of his work. Eventually, such desertions by his only parent expired. But the many mysteries still lurked.

The young adult murmured in irritation, "Everyone keeps secrets from Harry Osborn."

Before, Norman had appointed Doc Ock to create the perfect Spider Soldier. After, Norman donned a metal suit of armor and became Iron Patriot. Spider-man had learned about the older Osborn's atoned path and adopted lifestyle before his own son did. And the one under that mask kept his own secrets.

He crossly clinched his fist. "Why did he think I was so angry in the first place? What kind of dad keeps these secrets away from his son?"

He released it upon remembering Norman was by his side when he woke up. At least this time his father was present, unlike his rude awakening after Anti-Venom's rebirth.

"He really is trying…" he sadly concluded.

Compressing his eyes, he grunted, "I yelled at him… and at Peter… All I wanted was to be a hero like them…"

* * *

" _You sure you want to rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Spider-man asked._

" _Of course!" Patrioteer eagerly nodded._

 _The entire S.H.I.E.L.D. team had finished cleaning up the chaos Carnage had left. They needed to ensure the dead symbiote won't cause any more trouble. All signs showed that the deranged lifeform was removed from the city. The remains were safely collected and disposed of. The two heroes, who were each other's best friend underneath the masks, now had time to speak to each other._

" _Not that I would shoot down the chance to work with my best friend," Spider-man began. "But think about how much your life will change. Sometimes, it's not always for the better."_

" _Yes, powers and responsibilities and all that. I'm ready to take that leap. I'm not letting my best friend have all the fun."_

" _It ain't all fun. I can tell you that much right now."_

" _Seeing all the action that went down? No kidding."_

" _So why the rekindling interest?"_

 _Lowering his gaze, Harry confessed, "There isn't much for me at Midtown High anymore. Dad was The Goblin. Twice. And I was in that coma. It's gonna take a lot more than your tutoring to fix my grades."_

 _Spider-man reviewed his given reply. He was quiet before he gave his response. "It's a tough road ahead. But serving as Patrioteer might be good for you both. Norman's still looking to support you. It'll be best to let go of all those secrets. Like me and Aunt May."_

 _Bewildered, Harry stared at his partner. "Aunt May knows?"_

 _Peter smiled. "Yeah, I was just as surprised. She told me that she was proud of me."_

" _At least you have her support. This Carnage outbreak musta been reported for all the major news. There's no doubt Dad saw it. He's gonna kill me when he gets back and sees that I'm not at home."_

 _Underneath his mask, Peter smiled at seeing his friend and now teammate freaking out. He saw that the relationship between the father and son had progressed._

" _Things aren't the way before. You should go have a talk with him." He then gently reminded, "Just keep in mind that he cares about you. Even with rebuilding Oscorp, being a single parent musta been hard for him."_

* * *

Harry reflected on those words. It was only him and Norman for the remaining Osborn family. He was aware that his best friend tried to make amends and stay connected, whether he was Spider-man or Peter. He shouldn't brush away his father for doing the same. The man was looking to stay connected with his only son. Harry realized he had someone else to speak to before he talked with his best friend.

"I'm such a jerk."

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:** I originally intended this story to be seven chapters long. I decided to break up the scenes between Harry's lament over his past action towards Spider-man and his rocky relationship with Norman since this is the nicest continuality the Osborns have between each other and Peter/Spider-man. Despite the emblematic tragic backstory for the young Osborn, _Ultimate Spider-man_ so far is the only time I'll give Harry some sympathy; he was less of a jerk in this version and matures once he becomes Patrioteer. But no matter the incarnation, he'll always be a prop.

Side note, I recently learned that March 2018 marked the 25th anniversary for the _Spectacular Spider-Man_ #200 publication where Harry Osborn first dies. I do have a copy. I know I _should_ read it; I just don't want to.

 **Chapter 9.**

The pit of guilt grew once more in Harry's stomach. Still resting on the upright mattress, he sat alone in silence. His oxygen tubes had been removed, as did his heart monitor. He was still required to stay immobile. He ignored the signals his sore body delivered. Endless questions arose and spun around his mind.

"How can my best friend willingly choose to stay with me and Dad after Dad had threatened everyone when he was The Goblin?" He sighed. "Spider-man offered to help The Goblin. Peter was one who forgave. Just like he forgave me for all the stupid, nasty stuff I said to Spider-man—to Pete, err, augh!"

Wishing to keep a peaceful position, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His other hand clasped his sheets. His muscles slowly loosened. He steadily exhaled. "I griped to Pete so often about Dad. And he had his own problems with Spider-man facing off against Dad while he was The Goblin. Pete was always so patient with me. And of course, I had to take everything so personally. Some best friend I am."

He had grown accustomed to being alone in a luxurious penthouse. Everything he wanted was at the touch of a button—a steadfast A/C/heater, a classy cell phone, an expensive flat screen TV, an armada of gaming counsels. But those items never replaced the contact he yearned for. Occasionally the icy walls of seclusion dropped for the rare moments he had with someone. He would spend a few hours with Peter before the latter rushed out to play hero. He had a few minutes with his dad before the businessman received never-ending phone calls. Now he wondered if he had severed all the ties from those he cared about.

"Dad was just looking to stay connected with me in his own way. Some son I am. Wish I could find a way to tell him how much he still means to me. But I threw him out the way he did me. If only…"

He heard the doors to the medical wing slid open. He sought to see who entered, expecting only for another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to come by. His eyes widened upon seeing a tall man in an expensive suit. His dad had returned. However, Norman's posture wasn't the typical industrialist form. The older Osborn's eyes cast themselves to the floor as he walked. Unsure of how to respond, the teen turned his head away.

Norman was curious about the muted greeting he received. He half expected to hear a hurricane of contempt. Placing his attention on his son, he didn't see the unbridled rage he displayed earlier. But something else caught his attention. "Harry, you had your oxygen tubes removed?"

The question sounded concerned but also happy. The teen also no longer carried dark circles underneath his eyes, and his complexion returned to its healthy color. His boy was on the good path towards recovery.

Harry's eyes landed on his sheets. He awaited a line of smug remarks, like the ones he would receive after their arguments. Instead, he heard an innocent inquiry. He softly replied, "Yeah, a little bit ago."

At least he hadn't stoop to the silent treatment.

Another moment of stillness passed. He pondered what brought back his father.

"You left your phone at home," Norman brought up. "You seem to get excellent reception here. But I'm not sure about the rules."

A smart phone was their last connection.

"Students are free to have tablets and smart phones," Harry informed. "We just have to turn everything off after curfew."

"Sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D. knows how to handle their pupils." Norman held out the phone. At least his son would learn to grasp proper discipline than the unholy castigation he had bestowed.

Harry reached for the hand-sized device.

The pair had yet to deliver the other eye contact.

Looking into the screen, Harry spotted his own reflection. He spotted his own hair, his correct colored complexion, and his true eyes. He inwardly groaned recalling his ugly appearance. While the green skin came about from the malevolent formula, such a gruesome image truly came forth from his own negative stance. He was saved by those who cared about him.

"I figured you could use something like an agenda," Norman insisted, referring to the phone. "It'll be awhile before Patrioteer's armor is completed. That'll be sent over when it's complete."

The old Norman would have denied his son the usage of the powerful suit. His mindset altered after witnessing his boy's true prowess. Finding nothing else, he began to walk away once more.

Harry still heard the defeat in his only parent's voice. Turning his head up, he gravely watched as the distance between him and Norman grew. He had seen the backside of his father many times when the man left him. They both had made mistakes. His chance to correct things was slipping through his fingers.

"Wait!"

The man stopped.

Harry placed his device down. "Dad, I know you just didn't come here to bring me my phone. There's something I gotta say."

The businessman turned around. Studying his child's face, he could tell Harry was not looking to give another storm of criticism. He remained in place to hear him out.

The adolescent collected his thoughts. His blue eyes held true remorse. He sighed. "I wanted to say how sorry I am for yelling at your earlier. You didn't deserve it. I can't blame my anger on this Goblin trip."

He understood his father detested his apologizes. Lacking a backbone, those words had often escaped his mouth. The act was then met by Norman's enraged harangues. He believed he needed to make his point, lest he summoned his father's wrath. "You probably still blame yourself for turning into The Goblin. Ock manipulated that self-doubt. He knows how to get under our skin. He got underneath Spidey's too."

Norman curbed any comebacks as he spotted a change. He wondered when his son became insightful.

"He had me believe that you didn't care about me," Harry added. "And I was dumb enough to fall for it. But there is one thing that bothers me."

He seemed hesitant to continue.

"Yes?" Norman asked, trying to preserve a calmed attitude, searching to hear his son out. "What is it?"

Harry didn't view the question as one filled with impatience; it sounded more heartfelt. He knew he must use this opportunity to express his negative outlook he had been harboring.

"You never told me that you cured yourself," he finally unfolded. "I was glad when the doctors told me that you were free from that stupid Goblin's serum. But in the back of my mind…"

He lowered his head and swallowed. "I was afraid that somehow you'd become The Goblin a third time. And then I'd go back to being without a dad. If you ever became The Goblin again, I would be up on the roof wondering if you'd be OK, asking myself if I'd ever get to see you again."

"Harry…" Norman's own tone strayed from his usual exasperation. He heard the desolation and the anxiety in the teen's character. He realized his slipup in locking away his duality lifestyle. Such mysteries plagued his boy. He needed to start letting Harry in. He wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"I have been getting my memories back when I was a horrible monster," Norman confessed, his manner inundated with regret. "And I was no better as The Goblin. Which was why I decided to cure myself from the Goblin serum for good. I wanted to keep that promise to you. But I know I had hidden so much from you. Even after I contended that there were no secrets between us."

Harry turned surprised learning about Norman's own emotional and mental healing. He was only familiar with his physical recovery through their time together in doctors' offices. He was aware of his father's reasons to manage his life. The domineering entrepreneur always formed and enacted plans to escape failure. He meticulously plotted every step. Now it seemed the man did so as an apology for his neglectful past actions. Supervising his son was his way in keeping in touch with him.

"I… I understand," Harry softly responded as he sought to spare his father's now exposed fault. "You were trying to keep me safe. If anything did happen, I could've pleaded ignorance."

The man shook his head. He could no longer pass blame on his son. He was prepared to accept the consequences that happened because of his villainous decisions. "No, it was because I doubted you. I never gave you the opportunities to prove yourself. Any prospects you wanted to share with me, I pushed you away. I became unsuitably angry whenever you didn't live up to my expectations. I was foolish for expecting so much out of you when a father wasn't there for his son. I always hoped our relationship would be different from…"

Norman paused. As an industrialist, he had no trouble articulating his demands for his company. But as a parent, he bore trouble expressing himself to his own child. He briefly recalled the tiny spat he held against Spider-man at the beginning of their Goblin II adventure. His demeanor reformed as he was mentally preparing himself.

He miserably sighed, "I never wanted the way things were between us like it had been between me and my father. I never wanted to be like him. A failure…"

Harry spotted the deep penitence and sorrow in his father's eyes. He knew Norman despised bringing up the past. He always avoided it. Yet it always consumed him. The auburn teen realized he shared that viewpoint. He had readily dismissed his once tense relationship with his only parent and focused on improving it. Eagerly, he had accepted his father's transformation after the man's recuperation from his Goblin escapades. Their similarities were forever present. He truly was Norman's son.

"Regardless of my intentions, it looks like I have become him. I have failed as a parent. I have failed you." Carrying a look of defeat, Norman dejectedly concluded, "And now you're looking to be unlike me."

Harry became shocked. He never queried the Osborn family history. He only knew of the arduous work Norman placed in after Ambrose Osborn lost everything. He suspected a strenuous relationship lied between that father and son, more than his own with Norman.

What their shared enemy stated burned through his memory. _"The Osborns are nothing but a disease. They should all be purged."_

Harry keenly wished to disprove that viewpoint. He wanted to share that the relationship between father and son had changed for the better. But he couldn't find his voice.

Norman found nothing else to say. He tried to give his son a grand education, stylish clothing, an expensive home, and upscale food. And presents. Exorbitant gifts so that no one would label him a terrible father. Yet the one opinion he should had cared about just became known. He had repeatedly cast him away; he viewed the turned tables were justified. Believing his son was better outside his life, he was prepared to leave.

As absolute panic filled his heart, Harry reached out and latched on to his father's arm. "No! That's not true!"

The older Osborn ceased his exit. He gazed at the younger one.

"I'm an adult. But I still need my dad," Harry insisted. "I know Ock tried to divide us. He believed that you didn't want anyone unless they would help further your goals."

Finding his courage, he smiled, "But you know what? Considering all that had happened with us and The Goblin… I'm lucky to still have you."

Norman appreciate the genuine praise. However, he still appeared downcast. The images of his son lying in a bed wounded—from The Frightful Four attack at Midtown High, to the domination of Venom, to facing against The Iron Octopus, to the Anti-Venom incident, and to the Goblin II episode—forever stained his memory. "I know I have said this before… I did a lot for you. A lot of my goals ended up hurting you. All because of my selfish desires. What type of role model am I?"

"A robust one."

Norman turned confused.

His heart still racing from his father parting, Harry maintained his grip. He calmed himself as he earnestly explained, "You rebuilt Oscorp while taking care of me. You became Iron Patriot to repent for what you did as The Goblin. You always looked to protect me, even when I was The Goblin."

Norman was aiming to rebuild himself into something better. He was looking to be a hero in the public's eye. He never realized he was already one for his son.

"I know you were trying. You tried a lot with me. You kinda had to. Things might have been different if Mom was around." Harry loosened his grip. His eyes fell onto his sheets as his voice lowered. "Or if she had been the one to have lived instead of me…"

Norman became shaken by that powerful statement. He griped his hands around the boy's forearms. He focused on his boy's eyes. "Son, don't ever let such ideas run through your head!"

His tone varied from his usual command. He never knew his son carried that opinion about himself. He forbade that ghastly thought to consume his child. After seeing him so quiet, he composed himself. "You mustn't see it as that. Your mother is your mother. She is part of the family."

Harry found responding hard. Recalling what Norman once believed, his heart fell further down. Tears dropped around his cheeks. He released his grip as he closed his eyes. "Part of the family. Just as much as my best friend? Or Ock?"

He didn't bother wiping away his tears. He couldn't. He loathed how he, actual flesh and blood, was placed on the same level as others. Perhaps even lower.

Norman sighed, regret and fault heard. "I don't know if I can ever take it back. All those years. I know I had pushed you away. But I never wanted harm to come to you. You are her last gift to me. I want to treasure that. Always."

Such words comforted the auburn teen. He couldn't let Ock define the Osborns. He appreciated that his only parent was correcting his past. Norman's actions were no longer the empty promises he once gave.

"Dad, it's fine that family is important to you." Smiling, he repeated what his friend advised, "Family is the ones who are helping each other now. I believe Mom still is. You love her. I think she'd be happy with your choice of heroic work."

Rubbing away his tears, he grinned, "But I'm still Iron Patriot's number one fan."

Norman turned glad seeing his son sustain a positive attitude, especially after their time as a Goblin. He remembered that Harry had been lifted off his machines. The boy would be free to walk on his own again soon enough. He realized what else needed to be solved. "You still plan on rejoining the Academy?"

Knowing the next obstacle to overcome, Harry nodded. The two shared their determination and stubbornness. After speaking to his only parent and learning more about him, he realized he needed to clear the air.

"Dad, I know you have your doubts. I didn't join S.H.I.E.L.D. to run away from you," Harry promised. "Me and some of the students here… we're all finding ways to improve ourselves. We're searching for where we fit in. How to use our powers responsibly. There's so much to learn."

"If you're looking for training, I can give that to you," Norman solicited, seeing his son's enthusiasm for education. "Who better to guide you on your path than your father?"

Touched by the offer, Harry shook his head. "You were improving yourself as Iron Patriot. I wanna do the same. As Patrioteer. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee can help."

He added with a smile, "Here, we're not alone."

Norman realized he had never seen his boy so happy. Any disagreements they came to no longer exploded into arguments. He pondered if his boy still felt isolated despite their repairing relationship.

The teen tried to conclude his case. "You've already done so much for Harry. Now it's time to support Patrioteer."

He waited for his answer. Seeing Norman still diffident, he carried his suspicions. He considered what happened during his past mission as a newly instated S.H.I.E.L.D. member. Perhaps the argument wasn't about him as much as he thought.

"Do you not want me to go back because of who my team leader has been?" he innocently asked. "Dad, are you mad at Spider-man?"

Norman pondered the question. He recalled the wrath he imparted after the hero failed to keep Harry safe and ended up engulfed by Anti-Venom. But underneath the mask was another young adult, just like his son. He was well aware of that.

Harry grew anxious. His parent wasn't one to keep quiet for long. He didn't know how he would counter if the riposte was yes. Then again, he knew he shouldn't be mad at his father for such a response. He was at fault for the same one earlier.

"I know I was hard on him, Spider-man," Harry began. The blame he had been carrying resurfaced. "I was angry because I thought he was responsible for turning you into a Goblin. I was worried that something terrible would happen to you if he and his team took you down. But after learning some things… I shouldn't have given him that much grief."

He felt his shoulders lowering and his fingers releasing their grip. In the past, talking to his father was never simple. Whenever Harry did have something to share, Norman pulled himself into work. But now, it seemed the man was actually listening, even if he was disagreeing.

Norman had witnessed the rage his boy displayed towards the heroic web-spinner. He turned his head away as he meditated on his son's words. Finally, he replied, "I do see. Spider-man does have heavy burdens to carry."

"And I need to help him with that."

The brash businessman clamped his eyes. "No, you don't! You may have been a Goblin, but you aren't a criminal! That isn't your responsibility!"

Seeing his son startled, he unbolted his rigid physical bearing. "I'm not angry at Spider-man. I know I once was. With you having been in a coma after that botched mission. He has his own reasons to do what he does. Same as with me. I'm looking to atone for what I have done to the city."

Harry became eased hearing his father carried no objections towards the web-slinger, his best friend. Seeing his only parent in pain, he understood he needed to reach out. "And I don't want you or Spider-man to go alone with that anymore."

The older Osborn tensed up. "Harry, you do have your heart in the right place. I understand that your good friend is out on the field. But it isn't that simple. There's more to it than locking away the bad guy. Like with Ock…."

The image of his only son mutated into a Goblin while lying on the ground with the sharp pole shook his memory. "Harry, I know you want to go back. But I can't let you. I… I just can't."

Rarely had Harry seen his father carry a look of defeat, let alone hear him admit it. Yet Norman stored no anger. He was truly concerned and needed answers. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Norman stared at his son. He watched the teen lie in a bed within the medical wing. His face carried dread. "There's so much that can end in disaster. You saw the aftermath of what it did to me. That Goblin serum could've killed you."

He whispered the last part. He wrapped his arms around his son. He bounded that position tightly, afraid that once he released it his son would vanish.

Harry grew silent. He became too stunned to move. This act mirrored the emotions when Norman embraced him on the Helicarrier. While the teen was in Goblin form, the last act was filled with relief and love. Now that he was cured, this seemed to be out of fear. A fear of failure. A fear of loss.

He shamefully lowered his gaze. He wanted his father to show his affection. He wanted his father to love him for him. So far he was only successful in releasing the man's faults. He couldn't articulate his emotions back on the Helicarrier. He couldn't release his accruing guilt to his best friend until he passed out at the abandoned subway station. And now his father was in a desolate situation. He needed to express himself now, lest he regret his lack of action for the rest of his life. He was an Osborn. But he was also his own person. He urged himself to be independent. He wanted to take responsibilities for the powers he had been granted.

"Dad, I need you to trust me. I may not be a child anymore, but I'll always be your son. We managed to survive Ock and whatever he threw against us. We got through Venom, Carnage, and Anti-Venom. We lasted past The Goblin three times. And against our own heads butting against each other."

The duo maintained their position. After enduring a moment of silence, he heard his parent quietly replied, "I care about you."

Harry allowed a peaceful reception to take control. "I know you do. I care about you, too. We are family."

He recalled what his friend encouraged when Peter tried to break him free. "Let's not let The Goblin control our family anymore."

Norman wondered if he still permitted the horrid creature to control him. Baseball games, trips to the movies, playing board games—Harry didn't want those things; he wanted opportunities to spend with the man he cared about. Yet Norman had sent the teen away in favor of his dark business transactions. He was looking to fix that. Possibilities presented themselves now that the two were both finally cured.

Releasing his grip, Norman tenderly looked at his son. "Yes, that is true. We can have our family. We just need to find a safe way to get you back to Oscorp."

Harry sighed as he tried to explain. "I can't go home."

"You _can't_ go home, or you don't _want_ to go home?"

"I need to be here. Not just for being a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee. I have to apologize to…"

He stammered. He couldn't say that his actions against Peter were inimical; that would divulge Spider-man's identity. Harry wanted a close relationship with his father, but he also couldn't betray his best friend. Again. He cleared his throat to mask his cover up. "Dad, I think it's great that you've been making amends. Now I have to make one to Spider-man. He's done a lot for our family. He helped me—us—get through this Goblin fiasco. I can't leave a teammate on bad terms."

He sat in silence as he waited for his father's response. As a legal adult, he was free to make his own decisions. But he respected his parent's wishes. He wanted Norman to still feel like he was a part of his life. He felt the hard-hitting man's piercing gaze, analyzing him unremittingly. He was accustomed to that intense ritual. This time, he wasn't afraid. He faithfully stood by his position.

Seeing his son's perspective, Norman nodded.

Harry grew surprised.

"I see that you are becoming a responsible adult," the man praised. "Standing by others is important. You are correct. Let us leave The Goblin and his doings in the past."

Hearing his father's approval, Harry beamed.

Norman understood that only so much would change even if Harry returned to their home. He could take it easy at his corporation. But he knew of the lingering responsibilities he needed to hold. Long hours and heading out of town for meetings would still prevail. Though no longer a green beast, he would still run around the city as his son would remain alone at home. Perhaps Harry's time as a student at the Triskelion was the better option. He could train and associate with those around his age. And though these classmates possessed some sort of power, they were looking to control it rather than waste their education and future.

"I know that you plan on attending the Academy," he began. "But would you like to come home and at least recover there?"

Harry pondered the proposal. He shook his head. "If I leave now, I might never come back. Other Triskelion students get injured and stay here. I need to show them I'm no different. I need to be like everyone else."

He knew his father would have trouble processing the idea. Osborns were bred to stand out. However, he needed to stand by his choice. He was part of a team.

The older Osborn realized how ardent his son had turned. The old Norman never wanted his son to cave in so easily. Now it seemed Harry was unyielding because he had grown stronger. And he had grown stronger thanks to those who supported him. The teen needed to continue having such reinforcements.

"This is all part of growing up," Norman advised, something he longed to do for his boy without breaking into an argument. "You, Peter, and Mary Jane are going on different paths. Peter has his science immersion program. Mary Jane has her journalism internship. And you are enrolling at the Academy. What a fortitude you can put on your application for Empire State University."

Mutely, Harry stared down at his bedsheets. Remorse formed inside his gut once more. He knew he was still in contact with his friends who now produced their own heroic identities and adventures. They had each other's support. His father, however, was kept out of that circle. He understood the reason. But he didn't like its purpose. Quietly, he retorted, "Yeah, we are."

"But that doesn't mean those paths can't ever cross," Norman explained, trying to give hope. "Keeping bonds together is central. You'll need them to survive university life."

He added playfully, "Of course, dating is another matter. You are an adult and can make your own choices. I may have had eyes only for your mother, but you can always come to me for advice."

As his father rubbed his hair, Harry exhaled in amusement. He earnestly listened. For once his father was not lecturing him about his grades.

"While you recover here, I'll be setting together the Patrioteer's armor." Norman said. "If you need anything, you can always call."

"Thanks, Dad."

Proudly, Norman placed one hand on his son's shoulder. Harry smiled back. Their connection was much better than before. The Osborns had managed to escape from The Goblin's wicked clutches.

Harry maintained his positive counterpoise as his parent exited the room. That difficult conversation needed to be done. And now he was waiting for one more person, a person whom he had wronged.

He shook his head. He needed to believe that everything would turn out well. Peter had carried such problems alone while acting as Spider-man.

"Pete…"

His familiar wave of guilt washed over him. What he revealed to Norman about his past position on the wall-crawler was the truth. He never uncovered his grief. He cared about his friend. Perhaps keeping those gloomy memories imprinted on him were reminders of the trials the two buddies endure to maintain their bond. Now he needed a way to reach him.

He spotted a wheelchair in the corner. He struggled to swing his legs to the edge of the bed. He stood up. Pain shot itself all throughout his body. He winced. He wrapped his arm around his dressed injury. He panted. But he persevered. He took one step. And then another. He only needed to walk a few feet before reaching the wheelchair. The polished floor cooled his boiling feet. But his legs still burned. Relief overcame him when he was finally able to sit.

Placing his hands over the wheels, he pushed them. He steadily rolled across the room. He practiced heading forward, going backwards, stopping, and turning. At times he wanted to stand up. His arms ached from rolling and pushing. After all his time training, he sympathized more with Peter.

There was still one thing the young adult needed to do in order to fully escape The Goblin. Now Harry needed to talk with his best friend. Gathering his strength, he soundlessly rolled his way out of the medical wing.

* * *

" _Harry," Spider-man called. "We gotta get you to safety."_

" _No," Harry stubbornly replied. "I'm gonna help. Like M.J."_

" _She's safe at Midtown High. You're in too much danger without the Anti-Symbiote suit to protect you."_

 _Spider-man, Agent Venom, and Harry watched as the creepy Carnage symbiote gathered and slithered away._

 _Seeing the issue underway, Harry stood up and replied, "You and Venom might be the only two heroes this city has left. I'll see if I can find you some help."_

 _The streets of New York City had always been congested. People and taxis crowded the public pathways. Rats and cockroaches scurried around in their attempts at survival. Coffee cups and cigarette butts lay everywhere. Now something new plagued the streets. The remains of Carnage. Carnage, the slimy symbiote that took over the citizens of New York City. Red and black remnants plopped off buildings, trees, streetlights, buses, and benches as they slithered together. Anyone who had fallen to Carnage's wrath now lied unconscious but unhurt._

 _Only a few remained awake. And two of them were heading towards Midtown High. One began a different journey. Harry's heart banged as he raced. His lungs burned with each brief inhale. His feet ached while leaping over pebbles. He pushed himself to continue. He dodged the spattered Carnage pieces as they crawled in the opposite direction of his speeding. Despite his lack of interest in school grades, he never bore trouble keeping high marks for Gym. And for the longest time he pitied his best friend in Peter's eternal struggle to exhibit even the most basic coordination skills. Now he understood the reason. The reasons, the excuses, and the lies._

"Spider-man's my best friend. How do you like that?"

 _Now Harry was on the better path. He raised his eyes and spotted the skyscraper he was heading for: Oscorp. The letters of his last name glowed like a beacon. He and Peter had spent many afternoons together playing videogames and studying in the penthouse. And, without Harry knowing it, had once teamed up to defeat Doc Ock and Armored Vulture. After being in a coma for some time, Harry's body wanted to cave in. He reminded himself where his friend was now; what his friend was fighting against._

 _Harry came to the large doors once more. Carefully, he maneuvered his way past shattered glass and fallen ceiling debris. He sighed with relief when the elevator was still operational. He needed to find the safety room. His heart pumped as the elevator lowered him._

 _When the doors opened, he entered the safety room. The lights were also operational, having their own generator. He raced towards the functioning computer. He sat on the posh office chair and pressed many clear keys. One window displayed Mary Jane's face as she gave the news to guide people for their safety. He sighed relieved seeing the redhead safe among the chaos._

 _He pressed more keys. More lights turned on. He turned and spotted the suit he wore. Before his Anti-Venom accident, his father had taught him the proper way of summoning the gear. The Patrioteer armor had been placed back together and now lay dormant in its glass case._

 _Harry rushed to the chamber. He stared at the blue, white, and red armor. He was grateful to have the familiar uniform available. The receptacle opened. Harry stared at the helmet. He then studied his hands. They trembled. He found no reaction to the growing Carnage problem. Anti-Venom appeared to be completely gone. And now he thought about facing against another symbiote once more. The idea terrified him._

 _When he no longer heard the news, he turned and saw the window where Mary Jane's face was was now nothing but static. He rushed back to the computer. He found access to security cameras around the city and witnessed a giant Carnage imploded all around his school. His heart jumped._

 _Peter, Mary Jane, Flash… He needed to help his friends. They were all in trouble, yet they faced their fears head on._

" _I need to do the same," Harry declared to himself. He rushed back to the case._

 _Accepting the grim challenges that lied ahead, he placed on Patrioteer's helmet once more._

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's notes:** See you for the finale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:** Well, I can see just how anxious everyone is to get to the end. I greatly appreciate everyone's support and patients while I underwent computer difficulties. Laptop is fried, and the Internet connection has been fizzing in and out. Am I not permitted to finish this story?!

So ends my first fanfic for my hero. It was fun. I suppose one reason I playfully call Spider-man _my hero_ is because of all he endures but continues to fight for what is right—no matter the circumstances, what regulations he breaks, who's being threatened, or what villains he faces off against. These heroic attributions are found in his many incarnations. He's not only smart, he's a humble scientist. Even if he's a dilweed and a drama queen from time to time, he has this courageous spirit and fierce drive. I find that admirable. Plus, his quips are pretty funny.

This is my second favorite chapter for the fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and this entire story. Hopefully those Spidey mythology gags I tossed in weren't too cringy. **Fear not if any expectations weren't met here. This shan't be my last time writing my hero and the Osborns.**

Thanks so much for reading! Any and all reviews are appreciated!

 **Chapter 10.**

After a typical, busy day, the web-slinger returned from the busy city to the secluded Triskelion. Clouds darkened as they coalesced against the unending sky. The wind gained speed. Yet the changing weather didn't divert the wall-crawler from reflecting his time.

"Spider-man is becoming a better hero every day," he muttered to himself. "But is Peter Parker becoming a worst friend?"

Such a fear became realized upon seeing empty beds in the medical wing. Taking off his mask, he eyed the heart monitor and oxygen plugs had been removed. The sheets were unmade.

"He probably left with his dad," Peter sadly sighed. "Wish I coulda said goodbye."

Shutting his eyes, he hung his head. He believed everything would be easier once the secret became uncovered. He never imagined just how difficult that decision turned when those he cared about from one identity came closer to the other.

That's when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"If there's one thing Harry Osborn doesn't dig, it's a swellhead who thinks he's better'n everyone else."

Peter snapped his head up. He searched for who gave the familiar teasing line. He turned surprised seeing his friend sitting in a wheelchair nearby. He gasped, "Harry?!"

The auburn teen smirked.

Peter became happy seeing his friend. Not only was Harry alive and well, but he stayed within the walls of the Triskelion. He could only respond, "You've been watching your dad's movies again?"

Harry quickly replied, "Better than starring at the ceiling."

Remembering what he came to, Peter frowned. "But your bed was empty."

"I found this wheelchair and had to get used to controlling it. I'm gonna be sitting in this thing for a while. I streamed a few flicks whenever I gave myself a break." Needing some entertainment, Harry was glad his father had returned his phone. He rolled himself closer. His motions were smoother compared to before.

"You got a good handle on those wheels," Peter complimented. "Though, I don't think your place is wheelchair-friendly."

"That's fine. I'm not going back with Dad. I'm staying here fulltime at the Triskelion."

"What?"

"Yep. Recovering here and all that. Dad did say he'll check in every now and then. He even called me a few minutes after he left just to check the phone connection." Harry laughed, "Guess he's not entirely ready to let me go."

Thunderstruck from what he heard, Peter stood still.

((I can't believe what I'm hearing. My once enemy and best friend's dad is permitting Harry to stay. Maybe Norman is learning to trust his son more. But I don't know if I can. Spider-man almost lost a teammate. And Peter had already lost plenty of those close to him.))

"Harr, it's really great to see you're OK," Peter said, forming a sad smile. "But I think you should go back to Oscorp. You should be with your dad."

"Wha?" Harry questioned. He couldn't believe his best bud. "Is this because of The Goblin? I'm cured of that! Nothing bad happened in the end!"

"Exactly. Goblin or not, things could've gone much worse."

Harry tightened his lips. He saw the conversation mirrored the one with his father. Unwilling to shove away his friend, he tried to release his tensed posture. He had to begin discharging the shame he had been secretly carrying. "I understand that your work and that S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for heroism. I can't enroll as a hero. Not until I make amends to my team leader, but also to the one under the mask."

"Amends?" Peter repeated, sounding genuinely surprised. "For what?"

The auburn sighed. "I know I'm not the only one to be blamed for any past wrongdoings. The Osborns have given a lot of grief. Some of these crazy characters and adventures happened because of Oscorp. Doc Ock, for one. And The Goblin, for another. Now Dad is looking to be a better parent. He's probably out dismantling all the hideouts he formed when he was The Goblin. He's gotta make sure he gets rid of those extra gliders and weapons safely."

Peter heard every word. He discerned that despite all Norman had done he remained a hero in the eyes of his son. He could tell the younger Osborn had more to say, so he allowed him to continue.

"It was one thing when you went up against my dad when he was a Goblin," Harry added. "But your work still wasn't easy. Guess it was because I lashed out at you."

"Lashed out at me? When?"

"Like when Dad first became The Goblin, there was so much anger and hatred raging inside of me. I blamed everything on Spider-man. On you. I thought you and your team were gonna really hurt him. Or that something worse would happen to him. You didn't deserve the heat I served. You were only trying to help."

Peter grasped his friend's position. He had to give his assurance. "You reacted the way any son would for his father. When me and S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to protect you from the first time Norman transformed, you fought us off. You wanted to reason with him. Everyone was treating him like a monster. Yet you saw your dad. And when he turned me into Carnage, you willingly became Venom. You fought against your own conflicts. In the end, you didn't want to finish him off."

Harry lowered his eyes. Guilt for all that he had done wrapped tighter around him than his brief time ensnared in webs. Though Doc Ock was the one who had done the manipulation, Harry was the one who committed the acts. Yet Peter managed to still see the good. He debated if he deserved such a kind and genuine pal.

Quietly, he uttered, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that cruel things I spat."

"You know I never held any grudges against you or Norman," Peter sincerely disclosed. "In any case, you're still recovering. With you no longer a Goblin, you don't have its healing factor."

Harry felt his dense disgrace be replaced with viable rage. He snapped, "Being that ugly beast only lasted a couple of days. I don't need The Goblin to define me."

"It's your safety I'm concerned with," Peter admitted. "A lotta trouble happens. Even at the Triskelion."

"Following those gristly footsteps isn't my plan. I _was_ The Goblin."

"Don't worry. I've handled S.H.I.E.L.D. about you before. They won't be hounding you and Norman for this."

The other boy recalled all the problems that had risen because of his hasty action. His time as Venom, followed by Patrioteer, only to be taken over by Anti-Venom, caused problems for those who cared about him. And he was saved by them. If he wasn't behind his father, then he was behind the masked hero, his best friend.

Stoutly, he stated, "I don't want to run away anymore. I want to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. My recovery is just a small bump in the road. I can still do the labs. Since I re-entered the program, I gotta watch those cheesy introductory videos again."

Peter shook his head. "Harr, I know you. You're gonna get bored with nothing but labs and lectures. This isn't the same as being a student at Midtown High or even Standard. Being a hero _will_ have you apply what you've learned. As someone who underwent it, improvising is frowned upon here. Don't forget that the Patrioteer armor is outta commission. You can't do any of the field exercises."

"Hard to believe I was actually on the field longer as Venom and The Goblin than I was as Patrioteer. I'm only here now because of Dad and you." Harry lowered his head. "Am I that helpless?"

"That's not what I meant."

Harry studied his fingers and knuckles. They were once covered in black followed by white goop, then blue metal, and then sturdy green. Now he only saw his own hands. He clenched them in to fists. "I don't need Anti-Venom or The Goblin to protect myself. I'm not a failure."

"No, you're not."

"So why won't you let me back?"

The two butted heads like rams. Both had experience against tough opponents. One faced countless villains and S.H.I.E.L.D. directors, while the other figuratively crossed swords against a driven entrepreneur.

"It's about your safety," Peter insisted. "As the leader of any team, I'm responsible for everyone's wellbeing. Even for the ones I had trouble getting along with at the beginning. If anyone gets injured, or worse, that falls on me. I don't want that happening to any of my partners. I sure as heck won't let that happen to my best friend."

"Is this just about teamwork?" Harry asked, drawing concerned from his pal's line. "Or is this because of how my dad gets? I know he grilled Spider-man pretty hard after my mucked up mission as Patrioteer."

"Of course not. He was just looking out for you, his son and my best friend. That's how I saw he was a good guy underneath. I'm sure he's thrilled that you want to use his equipment to be Patrioteer. I also sense that you want that extra time with him. You guys are free from any tricks brought on by The Goblin." Talking about the benefits between the once rift caused a smile to grow on Peter. Such elation, however, faded away. "If you spend anymore time as Patrioteer at the Triskelion, that would interfere with your one-on-one time with him. As head of Oscorp, he's got a busy schedule. I'm surprised he even finds time to eat and sleep."

Harry disbelieved the new outlook Peter was taking. He noted how serious his partner was since the brunet seldom gave a joke. This caused his temper to start rising. "I can't believe you! First, you wanted me back as Patrioteer when I was running around as a Goblin! Now, you want me gone for good?! Are those cobwebs in your head disconnecting?!"

Peter was about to snap back. However, the image of the sharp pole burning his memory held him back. He answered calmly yet firmly, "No, you just shouldn't be a student in the Academy. Like I said, the Osborns once being Goblins doesn't matter to me. I thought we could still hang for pizza night."

Harry was glad his buddy gave no resentment towards his horrid conductions. He tried to drop his anger. "I know. I get it. I was reckless before. But I promise to work hard. I've already learned a lot from my times on the battlefield. And I'm not just talking about playing videogames."

"Yeah, your time as a Goblin proved it." The web-slinger rubbed his achy neck. "I'm _still_ sore from our battles in the warehouse and at the park."

The shame of the auburn's self-management rebounded. He needed to admit his own faults like his team leader had done. "OK, I was dumb for believing Ock and his lies. But I can't let that stop me. I want to keep going. As a hero. Just like Dad and you."

Peter mediated on his buddy's words.

((Looks like with Norman's approval, Harry is able to stay. I'm not looking for the whole pure-of-heart reason to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe it is tougher to be with friends who become teammates then teammates who become friends. Guess our bond really stuck through and through with both of us being so stubborn.))

Harry noticed his arguments made no difference.

"You want to be friends but not teammates?" he challenged. "I know I've been eager before in joining the Academy. But being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent... I realized how many regulations you broke for me and my family just to keep us safe. I know that musta been hard even for a free-spirit like you. And it definitely wasn't easy with me skinning you alive the whole way."

He lowered his head in an apologetic-like manner.

Peter was aware of the remorse clinging to his companion. As both a leader and a pal, he refused to permit that to carry on. "C'mon, Harr, we're friends. That's why I did it in the first place. I couldn't let you be a Goblin forever. Sure, I needed to save the city. But I wanted my friend back first."

Harry struggled to accept the other teen's words as earnest. The brunet seemed keen on defending his duplicity. What Doc Ock said to him rang in his head. _"You still trust that friend of yours? In spite of him_ _keeping_ _his Spider-man persona away from you?"_

Harry didn't doubt that the villain was only looking to manipulate Goblin II. It was a fantastic strategy in harming Spider-man. He muttered, "So, what, do I sign a release form and a confidentially waiver if I leave?"

Peter blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Harry found a pit of truth. He needed answers. "I just can't believe what you're asking me to do. I told you when I was Venom."

"I wanted so much to tell you about what I've been doing," Peter confessed, realizing the hypocrisy. All he could do was explain his judgment. "Believe me. This decision wasn't just for convenience. I had a serious debate about it. I didn't because I had to keep everyone I care about outta harm's way."

"I fell into a coma thanks to Anti-Venom. If I hadn't, would you have told me that you're Spider-man? Or would you have reserved that info from me? And Patrioteer would've teamed up with his best friend without ever getting to know that?"

((I see what's going on. The deception from Spider-man and Iron Patriot was what tore up Goblin II the most. I gotta think about this. I gave away my identity in a desperate attempt to reach Harry before he could be destroyed in the crossfire between Anti-Venom and Carnage. My other teammates like Flash and Cho had found out under different circumstances. Harry and Mary Jane were the only ones I told directly. And even that was only as a last resort to save them.))

"Look, Harr, I told you before. The truth was that I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me—not you, not M.J., not Aunt May. Plus, you got your own people who care about you." Peter was set to walk out. "I know Norman isn't expecting you back so soon. S.H.I.E.L.D. will get you a ride safely back to Oscorp."

The wind blowing on the outside of the building howled.

Seeing the backside of his partner caused Harry to remember all the times those he cared about walked out on him. He grunted. He placed his hands over the wheels and pushed himself. He turned tightly and cut off the brunet's path.

Peter turned surprised. His buddy was a fast learner.

"I'm not leaving that easy," Harry announced, glaring at his best friend.

"Don't worry about returning the wheelchair." Peter stepped to the side. He only gained a couple feet when heard his buddy yelled, "Did you turn away Flash so easily?"

He stopped walking. "Honestly? Yeah. And some others."

"But you recruited?" Harry asked as he wheeled himself closer. "That was why you were gone so long, wasn't it? Outside your normal crime fighting routine?"

Peter turned around and gave an honest answer, "Yep. Taskmaster was set on drafting other teens with special abilities. I had to find them before he could. I needed members for The New Warriors program."

"So now they're all a part of your superhero network. Flash and M.J., right? She saw the three of us in costume."

"M.J.'s another story."

"Then what? You expect me to sit back while you and Dad face off trouble? I'm not letting you two go against any crooks by yourselves. I'm done being a helpless civilian."

"Norman has experience."

"He's not perfect. He struggled against Ock and those Venom-Spider soldiers." Growing uneasy from those terrible battles, Harry squeezed his armrests. He turned his gaze towards the ground. "I was in the dark about him being Iron Patriot. He wanted to do what he thought was best in making up his crimes as a Goblin. He woulda been done for if not for you."

Peter spotted the close bond. He needed to allow his friend to walk free. He clarified, "I helped him when he was a Goblin and Iron Patriot. But you saved him from Iron Vulture. It's none of my business if you go under Norman's training."

"I'm not looking for training under him. It's not just learning from him or the instructors here at the Academy. I want to be with others also looking for the proper training. They all look ready to use their gifts soundly."

Bringing to mind his fumbles, Peter grew distressed. He ran his gloved hand through his brown hair. "Yeah, some eye I have for recruitment."

"You already got Jameson and S.H.I.E.L.D. members sneering you. You don't need to go criticizing yourself this hard. Support is something you still need. Sure, I'm glad Dad respects my decision to be here. I'm already familiar with the Academy's rules. I can't tell him everything that happens here in the Triskelion. I'm aware he's gonna be critical for what I do let out. But it's better than before." The auburn boy clenched a fist with determination. "Earlier, I was looking for chances. Now, I believe I need to make 'em."

Peter grew happy hearing the bond between the two Osborns carried on despite The Goblin's return. "You've already done plenty for Norman. Like when you stayed up night after night on watch for his return when he was a Goblin. But you don't need to be so keen on coming back. You shouldn't hafta pay for the crimes of Spider-man."

Harry turned surprised. He popped his head up. "Crimes? What crimes? Spider-man has never done anything bad."

"For all the hours I clocked in as Spider-man, I've been tied to just as many villains showing up. I have a responsibility for the city."

"Then what about the one under the mask?"

The fulltime hero's eyes fell to the wheelchair. He still pondered who was the one accountable for his friend's safety.

"I don't ever want to forget about those in my life—you, M.J., Aunt May, Uncle Ben…" he answered. He thought back to his time of inaction. His own apathy cost someone dear to him. He was mindful of other people who could easily avoid the same hardship he underwent. He couldn't permit himself to stop his heroic work. Perhaps one solution involved eliminating one identification.

"You are right about the dangers. But you don't need to worry about me." Looking at his buddy, he smiled, "Really, I'll be OK."

Harry took in the corners of the mouth curving upwards and the gentle blue eyes. He knew what carried out in his buddy's mind. He clenched a fist and shouted, "Don't use that fake smile with me!"

Peter became stunned from the outburst.

"We've been through too much together for you to give me that!" Harry howled. "Do you expect me to go on with some sort of charade? You want me to act like everything's OK while you and your teams run around the city?"

He could feel his heart pump with ire. He discarded his health to focus on the heated topic. Perhaps, deep down, he was envious of those associating with both Peter and Spider-man.

Peter recognized the emotion. He grasped how much the other adolescent despised exclusion. "Just because Spider-man will be doing that doesn't mean I won't need you."

"Only as the defenseless civilian." Rolling his eyes, Harry bitterly drew out, "It's like I was better off as Venom or The Goblin."

That last remark shook Peter.

"No! You aren't!" he roared. He despised how his friend came to that conclusion. He refused to risk losing him once more. "Why is having it like this so bad?! It's not like I revealed my name to the world. You learned my secret. So unless someone goes ape, you'll still have Peter."

Harry spotted the oncoming rage. Like the dispute with his father, he rejected that answer. He roared back, "That'd be impossible! I know I won't solely have Peter! Spider-man will need to leave when some crazy bad guy rears his ugly head!"

Peter realized the quarrel was encouraging the recovering teen to leave his spot. To conserve Harry's safe stance, he firmly placed his hands on each armrest. Still enraged, he countered, "That's because Spider-man will need to take action!"

Both metaphorically and literally, Harry couldn't back down on his own position. He leaned forward and spat, "My point exactly! There isn't Peter without Spider-man, there isn't Norman without Iron Patriot, and you can't have Harry without Patrioteer! And both Harry and Patrioteer are staying at the Triskelion!"

Thunder boomed on the outside. The two glared at each other. No longer was it between the vicious yellow eyes of The Goblin and the mysterious white slits of Spider-man. Two sets of blue eyes met in a lockdown.

"Fine." Peter freed his grip. He intended to make a house call for a ride setup. He shot a web to carry himself out of the room.

"Hey! I'm not done arguing with you!" Harry raced in the same direction. He spun the wheels as hard as he could, gaining speed. He preserved his eyes on the totting web-spinner. Such momentum for a novice driver was too much for him to handle. He lost control. The chair tilted towards one side before falling over, leaving its rider to fall out of his seat. He cried out as he hit the ground.

Peter turned after hearing the crash. Seeing his pal on the polished floor caused his heart to race. His eyes widened. "Harry!"

The injured auburn lied in place. Small groans escaped his mouth. His muscles ached. He was still recovering.

Peter webbed himself closer. The wheel spun aimlessly. The seat had not been damaged. Grabbing a handle and an armrest, he gently lifted the chair. He managed his work to hold his pal in place. He yelled with concern, "Harr! You OK?!"

Faintly, he saw the other boy nod. The events held in the metro tunnel flashed within his memories. Failures saturated him. He was unsuccessful in preventing his teammate from falling in to the villain's clutches. He couldn't prevent his friend from becoming the horrid green beast. He detested how much The Goblin persisted in haunting his life.

Harry's panting echoed around the medical room. He hung his head as his eyes stayed shut. He held his impaired side.

The brunet noted the younger Osborn's condition. He couldn't risk the blue and red metal suit to take action if it meant another green event. He felt himself getting pulled down into his sea of guilt.

"I'm sorry, pal," Peter quietly said. "This time we got lucky. That might not be the case next time."

The novice hero heard the apology. He placed his hand over the wrist covered by a red glove.

Peter saw the act. He remained in place.

"Joining the Academy is more than just having my dad be proud of me," Harry responded quietly but strongly. "I see you want to follow your code about responsibilities. I'm not looking to stop you from that."

He raised his head and gazed directly at the other boy. "It's just I can't forget that my best friend is Spider-man."

Peter cast his gaze away. With a restive voice, he replied, "This is more than just me guarding my identity. I can't forget about Venom or Anti-Venom. Or even The Goblin."

Harry took a moment to catch his breath. He asked quietly, "So you'll be continuing this? Keep being Spider-man even though there's lotsa trouble? Is that responsible? You're almost an adult, too. I only got a couple of months on you."

Peter became lost in thought as he straightened himself. He hung his head.

((I've always been grateful for Aunt May and Uncle Ben taking me in after my parents died. As much of a mother she is to me, I can't stay at Aunt May's place forever. I've always known my residency would be temporary. I want to find a new place when I attend Empire State University. I couldn't believe my luck when I found out my best friend, the one who brought me in the limo on that rainy day, was also aiming to attend the same school.))

* * *

" _You're also going to Empire State University?" Peter asked surprised._

 _The two students stood in the living room of the Parker home. Friends alter locations for hang outs. Peter was glad such arrangements were possible. The wealthy classmate never gave sour remarks towards the finanical stature._

 _As the duo spoke about plans after high school, the brunet mentioned was working for a scholarship within the science department. He was grateful for the time he spent with his friend at Midtown High. He never expected that their time could continue for their future education._

 _Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just like my dad. He went to study chemistry while also studying business... At least, I'd like to go."_

 _He dismally turned his eyes towards the ground. "Osborns have a legacy at ESU. I might not have a shot with my grades. Or finishing here at Midtown High. Even with Dad's money."_

 _Peter was already familiar with the auburn's academic struggle. On the table in front of them were quizzes with the latest results. He turned joyful finding a way to pursue their connection. He smiled. "I'll be there to help out. You don't gotta worry about facing that battle alone."_

 _Hearing someone siding with him made the other teen smile back. "Thanks, Pete."_

" _Hey, it's what friends do."_

"Best _friends."_

 _Of course such vows and connections could easily break. Normal teens have their bonds shaken from petty drama to life changing events. Not so much when the academically gifted student had his interaction with a radioactive spider._

* * *

"I don't want any special privileges," Harry confessed. "I need to be like everyone else. I want to be a part of a team. Whatever missions me and you did together, I followed your leadership because I trusted you. I not only want to be a hero. I want to be with our friends."

He looked directly into his companion's eyes. "And friends don't leave friends in the dark. They support each other. Through the good and the bad."

Even before donning the costume, Peter worked to maintain his friendship. Yet always minding his duties, he replied, "My powers are a great responsibility. I won't just abandon that."

Harry reflected that line. He recalled the rage he underwent for the many mysteries. "I can't be mad at you. I shouldn't be mad."

Peter shut his mouth while he left his eyes on the other teen.

"I finally understand," Harry confessed. "Seeing you unconscious while me and Flash were trapped in those glass chambers. H.Y.D.R.A. was aiming to set off bombs that carried Carnage. It's not a game. You were looking to save the city. You were looking to protect everyone."

"Maybe you have a right to at least be hurt," Peter assured.

"And you had your reasons for your secrets."

"What do you mean? What gave you this new stance?"

"There is something I didn't tell you." Harry removed his shirt and turned as much as he could.

Peter's eyes enlarged. His friend's back housed an enormous gash over his left shoulder blade. The wound, however, was now only a scar. His time as a Goblin was unable to heal something so deep.

Facing his friend once more, Harry tried to explain. "I got that only a couple of days after first putting on the Patrioteer armor. After all of us faced Ock and Vulture at the penthouse. Dad was training me when there was an accident."

Peter drew the conclusion. "So that was why Norman was stormin' right after you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy."

"Yeah, he was worried something worse could happen."

Peter noted the auburn teen's eyes changing when Harry declared, "But I didn't want to sit back anymore. Seeing my dad getting attacked by Vulture and Ock… I couldn't stand it. I wanted to help. I felt so powerless before. Anytime I was attacked, Dad was protecting me. And you got my back both as you and Spider-man. Yeah, helping out Spider-man and Iron Patriot is what I want to do. But sitting back isn't doing any good."

Harry turned quiet for a moment before admitted, "Putting on the suit just made me feel strong. I still need to be Patrioteer."

Peter spotted the hope forming in his friend's eyes. He had cultivated his optimism and mission in his own pursuit to be Spider-man. A lowly Parker befriended a wealthy Osborn because the Osborn welcomed the Parker into the limo on that raining day. Perhaps the duo maintained their ties because of their similarities. Not just hobbies and personality traits, but pursuits for goals that included using great power for a great responsibility.

"Patrioteer has only done so much," Peter corrected, forming a more sincere smile. "It's the one under the armor that matters."

Harry sensed the genuine standpoint. Smiling, he replied, "See? That's why I need to be here. I got a lot to learn."

He reflected on his time as a monster. Heroes could easily succumb to villainous acts. Villains becoming heroes took part in the arduous task of climbing out of their old habits. The young Osborn had traveled both roads. He mumbled, "It's a slippery slope to fall from hero to villain."

"That may be. You were the one who didn't finish off Ock." Peter reminded.

"Hey, it's a job of being a hero, isn't it?" Harry then added, "You always talk about responsibilities. I get that that's your calling card. But you don't have to baby-sit us. That's not your job as a leader."

Within his easygoing manner, the brunet shrugged. "Guess I still have plenty to learn myself. Leaders can discover a lot from their teammates."

"I'm ready for training and studying. As long as there aren't any grades."

"You'll still get help from me."

With the acceptance of a new teammate at S.H.I.E.L.D., other important topics arose. There was still one particular item to discuss.

"Ock knows your identity." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, moving himself closer to a window splattering with raindrops. He answered without a single upward curve on his lips or a glimmer in his eyes. "No doubt he's planning something. Something big. I'm gonna be on high alert until I can bring him in. I don't want him to hurt anyone I care about."

Harry followed. His wheels stopped next to the one in the arachnid-based costume. He was quiet for a moment before replying, "I think you should let my dad in on knowing who's behind the mask."

Baffled, Peter looked at his friend.

"I won't say anything to him," Harry vowed. "I like the new relationship me and him have been building. We've become real pals. But I get why you kept it away from everyone—not just me and your other friends, but even Aunt May. Telling Stormin' Norman this is your choice."

Peter turned his gaze away from the recovering patient.

((I'm glad the hostility between one Osborn and Spider-man has finally diluted. But it still seems there is a split between Spider-man and Peter Parker. My dual lifestyle is still proven to be problematic.))

Harry perceived something bothered his companion. He called out with concern, "Pete?"

Guilt formed in Peter's heart. He confessed, "Norman already did find out. When he was The Goblin a second time. I get the feeling it won't go as smoothly as either of us would like."

Harry reflected on that line. "Yeah, I know how Dad is."

"Besides," Peter somberly added. "Things have been great between you and him. Sure, he may be OK with you being a student here… But if things ever went back to like it was with The Goblin… I don't want it to be where you have to choose between Norman and me."

As he fought alongside the web-slinger, Harry became better acquainted with his teammate's pressures and transgressions. He better understood why his friend chose to mask his constant self-blame. Like with Norman, Harry needed to give his own assurance to his friend. "Pete, I've always appreciate you being there for me whenever I was mad at Dad. I get you're all about responsibility. But you aren't responsible for what happens between me and him. He's changed a lot. He's become more understanding."

Peter faced the one sitting in the chair as Harry added, "Besides, this isn't an issue on me picking sides. I'm only suggesting this to make things easier for you."

Harry then sincerely smiled, "But if Ock or whoever else wants to hurt you… The Osborns just want to help our friend. You don't have to go at it alone, Pete."

The brunet shut his eyes as he chuckled a bit.

((I remember my early months as Spider-man. Seeking revenge, I relentlessly hunted down that burglar. I acted without help fighting bank robbers and carjackers as I realized my great responsibility for my great powers. Once I became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., my work became easier. I wasn't alone.))

"You are right," he nodded. "Spider-man isn't alone. Spider-man does whatever a spider can next to his original team, the New Warriors, and the Web Warriors."

Harry became glad hearing his leader accepting his partnership. Yet feeling something amiss, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What gives you the idea Peter was never needed?"

"Peter was only the nerdy student. The teachers are likely glad to rid a know-it-all, and our classmates won't miss Midtown High's professional wallflower."

Spider-man was someone who was great. But Peter was a humble soul.

The auburn teen shook his head. He assured, "Peter is more than just my tutor. There are plenty of things only he can do that Spider-man can't."

"Like what?"

"Though the public eye has different opinions, Peter went from wallflower to wall-crawler. He knows how to reach people, his friends." Harry smiled, "Whether I was Venom, Anti-Venom, Goblin II… All those times, it was Peter who got to me. Not Spider-man."

"The city needs Spider-man. But you guys still want Peter Parker?"

"Of course! Pete's my best friend." Harry placed a hand on his pal's shoulder.

Peter returned the fellowship gesture. "And Harry's mine."

Their friendship expanded beyond Spider-man and Patrioteer, beyond Parker and Osborn. It was just Peter and Harry.

The two shared a smile. They recognized their new adventures were to begin. They had escaped The Goblin's shadow. For now, they looked out and enjoyed the peaceful sound of rain.

 _Spider-man: "That's a good thing. Since just knowing me is a liability."_

 _Patrioteer: "You've got it wrong, Spidey. Knowing you, that's the part of what makes us heroes."_

 **The End**


End file.
